


Abide with me

by daliakoen



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast Whistleblower
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliakoen/pseuds/daliakoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon Park esta en una lucha constante para integrarse a la sociedad, sin embargo los recuerdos del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Mount Massive y, en especial, de Eddie Gluskin no lo dejan tranquilo. ¿Qué pasara cuando la pesadilla regrese y lo someta a vivir el horror de nuevo? y sobre todo ¿Tendra la valentia y confianza suficiente para cooperar con conocidos que creia fallecidos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ocho meses

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... este es mi primer fanfiction, ya se que tal vez no sea muy interesante, pero aún asi he querido realizar uno desde hace un año. Dependiendo que tan bien va, seguire escribiendo, de hecho ya tengo toda la historia planeada.  
> ;)

Waylon caminaba por el parque cercano a su departamento, en dicha lugar era posible escuchar los ruidos de la ciudad, las risas de los niños, las pláticas de los adultos, los sonidos de los automóviles. En cierta manera todo ese alboroto lo relajaba; observar a la gente normal hacer sus actividades le hacían sentir vivo, le daban la sensación de tranquilidad y de un cese a sus pesadillas.

“maldita sea… ¿ya se me acabo el tiempo?” decía mirando su reloj. Era increíble pero cierto, esos momentos en los que caminaba no se percataba del paso de las horas, le impresionaba como el mediodía se convertía en noche; estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de los cambios a su alrededor.

De regreso a su departamento decidió caminar por el sendero más largo, entre las personas que pasaban podía escuchar los mismo murmullos y conversaciones.

_“Supiste lo de Murkoff…que terrible…”_

_”Hay videos en internet ¡debes verlos!”_

_“son falsos, es imposible hacer ese tipo de experimentos con personas…”_

_“por favor es obvio que es un video de terror de algún amateur, como todos los que hay en internet”_         

Escuchar una y otra vez comentarios de este tipo sólo enfurecía a Waylon, procuraba no mirar la cara de las personas que discutían eso. Su batalla por sus sobrevivencia y sus deseos de destruir a la corporación no parecieron dar resultados, lo que el grabo no causó un rastro de humanidad hacia los espectadores, veían el sufrimiento de los pacientes como un vulgar espectáculo que incluso, no lo creían legítimo, sino como una farsa o algún video promocional.

Ocho meses… ocho malditos meses han transcurrido desde que la Corporación Murkoff fue puesta en evidencia de sus terribles experimentos. Waylon no dudo en subir toda la evidencia en la red y mostrar la crueldad hacia todos aquellos pacientes.

Richard Jones fue el hombre que advirtió de las consecuencias de mostrar la grabación a los demás. Una vez que subió la información, Waylon sabía que no había marcha atrás, tenía conciencia del daño que podía causarle a su familia; su esposa, Lisa, se mantuvo fuerte ante la situación afirmándole que darían lo mejor para estar juntos y superar las adversidades. Sin embargo, todos sus intentos no dieron resultado. Las pesadillas de Waylon eran constantes y empeoraban día tras día, lo peor fue cuando hirió a la mujer que más amaba después de que ella cariñosamente le dijera _Darling_ (cariño) mientras frotaba su espalda. En ese momento todos los recuerdos con Eddie Gluskin regresaron y su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo golpeando a su mujer en la acción. Lo que él observo en los rostros de su mujer y sus hijos fue terror. Lisa insistió en continuar, pero Waylon sabía que no podía ser, no podría vivir sabiendo la tortura y el estrés que haría pasar a su familia.

Lo anterior llevo a la pareja a separarse, Waylon solía escuchar a sus compañeros o leía y veía las historias sobre divorcio y en cada una de ellas el resultado era desastroso; cada pareja buscaba su propio interés como los bienes materiales y al parecer el amor no estaba presente. No obstante su divorcio con Lisa fue demasiado tranquilo. Hablaron con sus hijos, les explicaron la situación haciéndoles saber que a pesar de vivir separados no significaba que dejaran de amarlos, siempre estarían ahí para ellos no importara la situación.

No sirvieron las terapias, no funcionaron las pastillas, nada lo ponía a salvo de él, sus pesadillas con Eddie eran un infierno tras otro. Fue esta misma razón la que le impedía mantener un trabajo estable, claro el dinero que el gobierno le daba lo mantenía, pero él quería volver a integrase a la sociedad de la manera que fuese. Sea una ocupación en una oficina o en un banco, la relación con las personas no mejoraba. En cada momento parecía observar a Eddie entre las personas, formado entre los clientes o incluso siguiéndole. Estas alucinaciones causaron que perdiera el control en el trabajo y causase una exasperación hacia sus jefes y compañeros del trabajo.

Su psicóloga, Rosalind Meyer, insistía en que debía dejar ir a Eddie, él ya no estaba en este mundo, el murió en el hospital psiquiátrico. Waylon sabía esto y se lo repetía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. Por qué Gluskin lo perseguía en sus sueños, en su trabajo y en su vida. No importaron las pláticas, las dinámicas, nada daba resultado para deshacerse de Eddie.

Muchas veces pensó en el suicidio, pero se detenía en el último momento al recordar el rostro de su mujer y sus hijos, ¿no había prometido a sus hijos estar ahí para ellos? ¿No dio su promesa de dar lo mejor? Esas preguntas siempre rondaban por su cabeza y eran la razón suficiente para desistir.

Mientras se dirigía a su departamento podía escuchar las mismas conversaciones y de cierta forma se sintió a salvo al abrir la puerta de su vivienda hasta que escuchó a uno de sus vecinos llamándole.

“¡Waylon espera!...” el chico era Walter Ryan un adolescente de 18 años de edad, era muy atlético, hiperactivo y un buen conversador, vestía ropa casual y con su usualmente peinado estilo _Navy Crop_ una de las pocas personas con las que Waylon podía ser él mismo.

“Hey, tranquilo… respira” decía Waylon con una sonrisa, no pudo contenerse y rio al verlo tan cansado y tomando bocanadas de aire.

“jaja… muy gracioso… oye mis padres saldrán mañana por la noche y… bueno preguntaban si no sería mucho pedir que me cuidaras por ese día… claro si tienes algún plan lo entiendo… no tiene que ser aburrido, podemos divertirnos, rentar una de nuestras películas favoritas o descargarla por internet, jaja tu eres un experto en eso”.

Es verdad, Waylon entablo una amistad con los padres de Walter poco tiempo después de mudarse, además de ayudarle con algunas tareas escolares y ser por así decirlo su niñero, logro entablar una buena amistad con los padres del chico. De esta manera unas cosas llevaban a otras e incluso era invitado en ocasiones a cenar. Los Ryan eran unas personas bastante agradables, el tipo de personas que en raras ocasiones podrías encontrar hoy en día.    

“jaja está bien, avísales a tus padres que estaré ahí… yo llevare unos bocadillos”

“¿En serio? ¡Genial!, te espero mañana” dijo Walter después de entrar a su respectivo departamento dejando a Waylon con una sonrisa. Platicas tan simple como estas lo hacían sentir como una persona normal, conversaciones comunes, problemas simples y una sensación de paz que sentía solamente en pocas ocasiones, sentimientos que sentía antes de haber sido contratado por Murkoff.

Los pensamientos de Waylon fueron interrumpidos cuando se percató de una figura humana a las afueras de su departamento, la cual lo estaba observando. Desde la ventana de su segundo piso pudo percatarse de la silueta, era bastante familiar… demasiado familiar.

“no…no puede ser… es imposible…no puede ser él” Waylon no pudo responder sur dudas ya que esa persona huyo en el momento en que Waylon se percató de su presencia.

Él sabía que no era real, cuantas alucinaciones en su hogar y trabajos previos ha tenido la misma imagen de Eddie Gluskin persiguiéndolo, torturándolo…

“Sólo es mi imaginación” decía en respiraciones agitadas.

“no es real… él murió… tú lo viste…si él ya no está aquí…” seguía y repetía las mismas palabras hasta que el sueño y el cansancio lograron hacerlo dormir, dejándolo solamente con un sensación de ansiedad y miedo.


	2. La pesadilla empieza

La noche llego de una manera más rápida de lo usual, por lo que Waylon se preparaba para su noche con Walter. Todo estaba listo, la comida, las película, los números de emergencia… él esperaba no tener alucinaciones con Eddie o de alguno de los pacientes del Hospital.

Al llegar a al departamento de Walter, este último lo recibió con una gran sonrisa (como siempre).

“¡buenas noches Way!”

“¿Listo para nuestra noche de diversión?” dijo Waylon con el mayor entusiasmo posible.

“claro…jaja estoy listo siempre es maravilloso estar contigo”

El ingeniero miro fijamente al muchacho, y este último noto la gravedad de sus palabras, lo que causó unas cuantas risas nerviosas por parte de él.

“bu-bu-bueno quiero decir… nosotros siempre nos la pasamos bien… um yo…si tuviera que escoger una noche estando solo o contigo… bien te escogó a ti, hablo en serio siempre es divertido…”

Las mejillas de Walter se tornaron rojas e inmediatamente desvió la mirada para que Waylon no lo notara.

“Yo también me la paso muy bien contigo Walter… no te sientas tan nervioso” Waylon dijo tratando de cambiar la situación y hacer sentir al joven más cómodo, es cierto, esta no ha sido la única vez que Walter insinuaba estos sentimientos hacia él. Al principio Waylon pensaba que eran sólo las hormonas de la adolescencia, sin embargo al pasar más el tiempo, Walter mostraba mucha cercanía hacia él. Algunas veces eran abrazos, otras veces le pedía sujetar su mano, hubo una vez que le pidió dormir junto con él, dando como excusa la incomodidad del sofá para Waylon; El ingeniero acepto la cortesía y una vez juntos en la cama él sintió como, después de unas horas, Walter se movía de la cama acercándose más a él de forma que los brazos del joven rodeaban el cuerpo de Waylon. Pero tal vez, lo más alarmante fue lo que ocurrió en la semana pasada. Durante dicha semana Waylon realizaba algunas lecturas que le sirviesen para su trabajo en una empresa menor y en un momento el sueño lo venció dejándolo profundamente dormido. Walter entró a su apartamento para dejar la cena que la madre del chico había preparado. En ese momento Walter, sin hacer ningún ruido, se acercó a Waylon y lentamente le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Waylon había instalado cámaras en su apartamento como un modo de seguridad por si algún trabajador de Murkoff intentaba algo y si en dado caso eso sucedía todo lo que grabara la cámara seria subido a internet de forma masiva. Todas las noches revisaba las cintas y en una de ellas se percató del beso que Walter le dio mientras él dormía. Waylon supo en ese momento que tenía que parar esto. Decidió que en esa noche era hora de aclarar las cosas.

“Entonces ¿qué te parece ver una película de terror?... encontré una que es española, no te preocupes los subtítulos están en nuestro idioma… la película es estilo cámara de mano se llama _REC_ ” dijo Walter con una sonrisa.

Los pensamientos de Waylon se vieron interrumpidos por la pregunta de Walter. Por un momento pensó en como la vida era tan irónica con él incluso en este tipo de situaciones _“¿En serio? ¿Cámara de mano?”_ decía en sus pensamientos.

“Suena aterradora… ¿de qué trata?” dijo Waylon tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

“oh…trata de una reportera y su camarógrafo, ambos tratan de documentar cómo es el trabajo de los bomberos, pero todo cambia cuando van a unos apartamentos y descubren que el edificio entero está infectado con un virus mortal” dijo Walter de la forma más aterradora que pudo, pero momentos después no pudo contener la risa.

“¿Te das cuenta que tal vez no podrás dormir e irónicamente la historia trata de un edificio de apartamentos…como los nuestros? Dijo Waylon alzando una ceja y además no dejaba de pensar el hecho de que la película es estilo cámara de mano.

“Te tendré a ti… yo sé que tú nunca permitirías que nada me pasara… ¿verdad?” Dijo Walter con sus mejillas un poco rojas.

 _“Y aquí vamos de nuevo… debo aclarar esto ahora”_ dijo Waylon en sus pensamientos, sin embargo lo tomaría de la manera más delicada posible.

“Claro chico… jamás dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño… Walter… escucha tenemos que hablar… es sobre…” Waylon fue interrumpido por el teléfono.

“Disculpa Way tengo que contestar”

“Claro no hay problema”

Waylon decidió poner el DVD y tener prepara la película para verla en el momento en que el chico terminase con su llamada. A veces Waylon se preguntaba que miraba Walter en él, tal vez era sólo curiosidad o un juego. El chico era popular con las chicas, atractivo y un buen estudiante, entonces, ¿por qué muestra esa conducta hacia él? Es decir, puede obtener a quien quiera. Tenía más dudas, pero las aclararía esta noche.

“Disculpa la tardanza, era una compañera de mi clase…ah y sobre lo que querías decirme… ¿qué tal si lo conversamos después de la película? En serio quiero que la veas, es ¡increíble!” dijo Walter algo apresurado y emocionado.

Waylon asintió algo decepcionado.

 

La película era muy buena, desde el punto de vista de Waylon, los efectos eran muy realísticos y los momentos de terror te hacían saltar literalmente del asiento. En varios momentos de la película Walter daba un pequeño grito de susto o sostenía la mano de Waylon mientras reía de la vergüenza. Waylon se asustaba en algunas escenas, pero la película solamente le hacía recordar los momentos que sufrió en Murkoff, con los variantes, con Jeremy Blair y Eddie.

Eddie Gluskin… no importa cuánto luchara, cuantas terapias asistiera, el recuerdo que tenia de Eddie no se alejaba de su mente. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran un caos cada vez que pensaba en él. Por un lado lo odiaba por lo que trato de hacerle en el asilo, pero por otra parte entendía su situación mental y su pasado…el abuso que sufrió a manos de su padre y tío…claro no eran una justificación válida para el asesinato de todas esas mujeres y hombres…aun así, no dejaba de pensar en él. Su terapeuta había sugerido tal vez el síndrome de Estocolmo, Waylon ya ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Sólo deseaba seguir con su vida de forma normal si era posible.

“Waylon ¿estás bien?... la película ya termino...lo siento, la película no fue de tu agrado ¿verdad?...es mi culpa lo siento mucho”. Dijo Walter mirando hacia el suelo.

“No, estas equivocado…me gusto de hecho” aclaro rápidamente con una sonrisa “es sólo que las películas de ese estilo marean demasiado jaja”.

“Mentiroso jajaja de seguro estabas aterrado ¿verdad?” Dijo con una mirada burlona.

“Está bien… me atrapaste jaja” dijo Waylon tratando de alegrar el ánimo del chico.

“Walter…sobre lo que quería decirte…es sobre toda esta situación entre nosotros… sólo quiero que sepas que es muy lindo y adorable de tu parte, pero, no puedo corresponderte…aunque no lo creas, soy un desastre y un poco mayor para ti ¿no te parece? y sólo te traería problemas” decía Waylon sin perder contacto visual con Walter “entiendo que a tu edad estos tipos de pensamientos o curiosidades ocurren con la mayoría de los chicos, incluso me sucedió a mí cuando tenía tu edad, pero no puedo corresponder…¿entiendes?” Dijo Waylon de la forma más tranquila posible.  

“Y… sentí el beso que me diste…” dijo Waylon un poco avergonzado.

El rostro de Walter estaba rojo como tomate y parecía que tenía dificultad para hablar ya que sólo abría la boca para después cerrarla. En unos minutos después, Walter hablo:

“Lo siento Way…um me siento tan avergonzado” decía el chico mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos “…pero quiero que sepas que tú me gustas mucho… tú no eres un experimento o curiosidad... yo soy serio al respecto, por favor dame una oportunidad”.    

Waylon no supo que decir, trataba de procesar todo la información y así decidir qué hacer. El no mentía cuando decía que era un desastre además, hay que ser realistas, una relación con un chico a penas de dieciocho era imposible en estos momentos.

Waylon estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no noto que Walter se acercó a él de forma que sus rostros quedaron solo separados por unos cuantos centímetros. El joven rodeo sus brazos alrededor de Waylon sin perder contacto visual.

“¿No me darás una oportunidad?... ¿No soy lo suficiente bueno para ti?... mira yo sé que estuviste casado y que tienes hijos… pero yo soy muy serio, sólo déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo.”  Decía mientras besaba la mejilla de Waylon y después le besara en los labios.

Waylon permitió que el beso siguiera y que ambos terminaran acostados en el sofá con Waylon acostado y Walter encima de él. El beso siguió y siguió para posteriormente terminar en caricias mutuas.

Waylon tenía muchas voces en su cabeza y una parte de ellas le decían que se detuviera, mientras que las otras le decían que continuase; que llenase todas esas noches solitarias y con falta de contacto humano que no había tenido en todos estos meses. Pero ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar gritos y mucho ruido en los otros apartamentos. Waylon se dirigió inmediatamente a la ventana y lentamente movió la cortina.

No podía creer lo que miraba, eran soldados y no eran sólo ordinarios, reconocía los uniformes y los autos blindados. Murkoff era todo lo que venía a su mente. Sus manos no paraban de temblar e inmediatamente tomo la mano de Walter y lo ocultó en el ropero de sus padres. No quedaba mucho tiempo, podía escuchar disparos, gritos y los pasos de los soldados acercándose.

“¡¿Waylon qué sucede?! ¡¿Quiénes son esas personas?!” Decía el chico aterrado.

“Escúchame muy bien quédate aquí y no hagas ruido… te lo ruego, pase lo que pase no salgas o ellos te harán daño.” decía Waylon tratando de mantener la calma y sabiendo que cualquier intento de esconderse era inútil, pero al menos haría lo que fuera para que no tocasen a Walter y si iban a matarlo a él en este momento lastimaría lo más que pudiese a uno de ellos.

Waylon se fue a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo para defenderse. Se maldijo asimismo ya que tenía un arma en su apartamento y no pensó que esto podría llegar a pesar.

Los pasos y gritos se escuchaban cada vez más hasta que finalmente los soldados derribaron la puerta del apartamento de Walter.

Waylon intentó herir a uno de los soldados logrando sólo apuñalar el brazo de uno de ellos, el soldado dio un grito de dolor e inmediatamente le dio un fuerte golpe a Waylon en el rostro, causando que a este último le sangrase la nariz y el labio.

“¡Detente, O mataremos al muchacho!” Dijo uno de los uniformados.

 _“¿Muchacho?... no puede ser… ¿encontraron a Walter?”_ decía el técnico en sus pensamientos. Sus temores se confirmaron al ver al chico siendo sostenido por uno de los soldados y apuntándole a la cabeza.

_“Oh Walter… nunca quise que te envolvieras en esto”_

“¡Way! ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?” gritaba Walter mirando tanto a Waylon como a los soldados.

“¡Déjenlo! El chico no tiene nada que ver en esto. ¿Qué quieren? ¿Vienen a matarme? Si es eso háganlo, pero dejen al muchacho fuera de esto”

“¡Waylon no lo hagas detente!” Gritaba el pobre chico con demasiada desesperación.

“Tranquilo… lo que le hagamos o no al muchacho dependerá de ti. Si sabes lo que te conviene cooperaras con nosotros”. Dijo uno de los soldados, parecía ser el capitán del grupo.

“¿Qué es lo que quieren?” Dijo Waylon totalmente confundido.

“Tienes que venir con nosotros, nuestro jefe te necesita, si haces eso dejaremos al muchacho y a los demás inquilinos”

¿Jefe? Había todavía en Murkoff alguien que se hiciera cargo, según en sus investigaciones e informes, todos los directivos en Murkoff habían muerto o estaban encerrados en prisión. Pero claro en la realidad cualquier cosa puede pasar. La lógica parecía ni siquiera tener ya sentido para Waylon desde hace varios meses.

“Muy bien… sólo dejen a esta pobre gente” dijo Waylon después de despejar sus pensamientos.

“Equipo delta a central, tenemos al objetivo, lo llevaremos a las instalaciones” dijo finalmente el capitán mientras salía del apartamento. Seguidamente los soldados tomaron a Waylon y lo esposaron, llevándolo a empujones a uno de los carros blindados”.

Walter quien trataba de liberar a Waylon sólo conseguía recibir golpes por parte de los militares. El ingeniero al ver esto decidió acercarse a él.

“por favor… sólo necesito decirle algo, se los ruego será rápido” dijo Waylon mirando al capitán.

“Muy bien pero date prisa”

Waylon abrazo a Walter y empezó a hablarle en el oído. “Lo siento tanto Walter… nunca quise involucrarte en esto” Waylon se rio en voz baja “¿No te dije que era un desastre?” dijo mirando al chico con una sonrisa compasiva. “Gracias por haberme amado… pero no soportaría que esta gente te lastimase por mi culpa… tal vez no nos volvamos a ver, así que de ahora en adelante quiero que nunca te rindas sean cuales sean las dificultades, tienes una buena actitud, nunca cambies y…encontraras a alguien mejor que yo…y Walter siempre…”Waylon no pudo terminar su despedida ya que fue sostenido por uno de los soldados y metido en el auto blindado. Lo último que escuchaba eran solamente ecos de los gritos de Walter y lo último que pudo ver fueron los ojos del muchacho llenos de lágrimas. Al final Waylon sólo se sentó en el auto tapándose su cara para que ninguno de estos hombres viese sus lágrimas.

Él no dejaba de pensar en cuál sería su destino, que nueva pesadilla le aguardaba, él ya no era el mismo y sólo deseaba que este infierno acabase pronto.

**Mientras fuera de los apartamentos.**

_“Se lo han llevado”_

_“Maldita sea… llegamos muy tarde… debimos haberlo interceptado antes”_

_“¿Qué hacemos ahora?”_

_“Iremos por él, cueste lo que cueste”._


	3. Agonía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... tal vez no pueda subir otro capitulo para el fin de semana, asi que decidí publicarlo ahora... dependiendo de mi tiempo, el próximo capi lo tendre listo despues del fin de semana. :)

Waylon estaba aterrado, los soldados vendaron sus ojos poco tiempo después de que subiera al auto blindado. A cualquier lugar que lo trasladaran, él no tenía la menor idea. Durante un largo tiempo era capaz de escuchar los murmullos y conversaciones, todas eran referentes a él.

_“¿Él es en serio el tipo que necesitamos? No le veo nada de especial parece muy ordinario”_

_“Sí es él, tu sabes que nuestro jefe necesita a un ingeniero de software.”_

_“Pero… ¿no hay mejores opciones? Quiero decir, debe haber gente más especializada ¿no?”_

_“¿Qué se yo?... el jefe pidió específicamente que fuera él… no estamos aquí para cuestionar las decisiones de nuestros superiores, tu muy bien sabes que no nos pagan para criticar así que cierra la boca.”_

_“Bien… cálmate, sólo decía…”_

Waylon definitivamente no creía en que sólo lo necesitasen para algún asunto sobre software. No hay duda de que había algo más en todo esto. Lo único que deseaba era haberse despedido de su familia.

La llegada a las “instalaciones” duro unas horas, Waylon, aún esposado y vendado, fue dirigido al lugar. Una vez dentro pudo escuchar más pasos a lo lejos y conversaciones a penas entendibles para el oído humano. Finalmente pareció llegar a su destino, lo sentaron en una silla y esposaron sus brazos a ésta. Todavía con la venda puesta, fue capaz de oír como los soldados se retiraban. Sin embargo no se quedó solo; los pasos de otra persona iban acercándose hacia su dirección. Waylon empezó a tener respiraciones agitadas acompañadas de una sensación de agonía.

Poco a poco ese individuo se acercó y quito la venda de sus ojos. Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron sólo para ser cerrados de nuevo ya que había una gran cantidad de luz iluminando a su cara.

La iluminación bajo de tono y empezó a observar a las personas dentro de la habitación. Había personal con batas de laboratorio, cuerpos de seguridad y más los trabajadores en las computadoras. Todo era un maldito deja vu.

“Bienvenido Waylon Park, ¿cómodo?” decía el hombre en tono de burla. Dicha persona parecía estar alrededor de los 50 años, usaba un traje ejecutivo color negro y su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás.

“¿Qué es lo que quiere? decía Waylon sin apartar la mirada.

“Antes de responderte eso, me gustaría preguntarte... ¿Sabes quién soy?” decía en un tono de voz demasiado serio.

“No tengo la menor idea” dijo el ingeniero casi por impulso.

“Tal vez no en persona, pero estoy seguro que el nombre de Jeremy Blaire te es familiar ¿o no?” Decía el hombre mientras caminaba alrededor de Waylon.

_“¿Jeremy?… ¿Él conoce a Jeremy? ¿Quién es este hombre?”_

“Bueno… Blaire era mi superior, él fue uno de los directivos y ejecutivos de la Corporación… es todo lo que se de él.” Dijo finalmente Waylon.

“¿Lo viste morir?” Dijo el hombre ahora dándole la espalda a Waylon.

“Um… yo… sí lo vi morir, Jeremy estaba… a punto de asesinarme y en ese momento el Walrider apareció, entro en su cuerpo y lo hizo pedazos.” Afirmaba mientras miraba al suelo.

Hubo un enorme momento de silencio, ni siquiera el personal dentro del lugar hablaba, todos los ojos de los presentes (incluidos los de Waylon) estaban fijos en el hombre. Este señor parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, no decía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se movía. Después de apoyar su mano derecha en el escritorio y taparse el rostro con la otra mano, se volteo y miro a Waylon a los ojos.

“Gracias Park… yo vi las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, vi la forma en que él murió, solamente deseaba saber tu versión de los hechos. Él… era importante para mi… mí nombre es Ethan Blaire… soy el padre de Jeremy” dijo el hombre con la mayor tranquilidad posible y con un ligero tono de tristeza. Waylon se quedó sorprendido, Jeremy nunca fue el tipo de persona que revelase aspectos familiares o incluso mencionase algo de su pasado, muy pocos sabían algo sobre él, claro (ahora que recordada) a excepción de Richard Trager.

“Sé quién eres Waylon Park, eras parte de nuestro grupo, el mejor en tu campo de hecho…todo iba bien hasta que perdimos el control del Walrider… oh y claro… tu brillante idea de informar a otros sobre nuestras actividades”. Decía el padre de Jeremy mientras mostraba una impresión del correo que Waylon había enviado.       

“¿Va a matarme ahora? ¿Quiere vengarse?” dijo Waylon con miedo en su voz.

“No precisamente…veras necesito a alguien como tú para esta nueva instalación…deseamos revivir el proyecto Walrider.”

“¿Esta loco? Si los traicione poco tiempo después de ser contratado ¿qué le hace pensar que voy a cooperar de nuevo?... todos ustedes están enfermos… aprovechándose de la inestabilidad mental de otros… solo para beneficiarse de Dios quien sabe qué”. Confeso el ingeniero con odio en cada palabra. “y… yo… ayude en parte de ello, y decide arreglarlo tratando de que otro revelase la verdad. Es tan gracioso…soy como ustedes al final de cuentas o incluso peor… gente inocente murió y no pude hacer nada… y a otros, yo los envié a su muerte.” Waylon confesaba al recordar a Miles Upshur, el reportero que contacto para que expusiera todos los secretos de Murkoff. Upshur era muy conocido por ser el mejor en el mundo del periodismo. Podía escabullirse y adaptarse a las situaciones que fuesen, además, revelaba grandes noticias que muy pocos reporteros se atreverían a mostrar al ojo público.

No había duda, para Waylon, Miles era el indicado para el trabajo. Sin embargo todo se fue al diablo. Lo único que logro fue enviar al reportero a una muerte segura, hecho del cual se enteró después de investigar su paradero, sólo para enterarse que tanto los archivos policiacos y los testimonios de los familiares dieron por muerto al periodista. A pesar de no haber encontrado el cuerpo de Upshur, Waylon supuso que el Walrider lo hizo añicos al igual que a Jeremy. Aunque los meses transcurrieran, la culpa por la muerte de Miles no se iba. Tanto el reportero como Eddie lo perseguían como una sombra.

“Estoy seguro que cooperaras…soy muy persuasivo.” Dijo mientras le hacia una señal con los dedos a uno de los científicos.

Después de unos minutos, desde la puerta principal, aparecieron tres personas más. El rostro de Waylon se llenó de terror y angustia al ver que su esposa e hijos eran traídos frente a él. Su familia estaba aterrada, Lisa no dejaba de abrazar a sus pequeños.

“Niños mírenme… todo saldrá bien, se los prometo... ¡Hey mírenme! Todo estará bien se los aseguro” Todo consuelo era inútil, el llanto de sus hijos empezó y no paro, no importaron los intentos de Lisa y Waylon.

“Papa… ¿Qué nos van hacer?” dijo Jacob, su hijo mayor, entre sollozos.

“¡Nada! Ellos no harán nada con ustedes, hab… hablare con ellos. No teman, no dejare que nada les pase.” Gritaba Waylon con un tono de desesperación mientras miraba a su familia y a Ethan Blaire.

“Enciérrenlos, serán buenos experimentos para el Motor Morfo genético…será interesante saber qué resultado hay en mujeres y niños con nuestras nuevas modificaciones.” Dijo finalmente haciendo la misma seña con los dedos.

“¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡No les hagan eso! ¡Experimenten conmigo! ¡Se los ruego hare lo que sea!” Gritaba el ingeniero mientras se movía agresivamente de la silla y sin apartar la mirada hacia su familia.

Tanto su esposa e hijos no dejaban de gritar mientras eran empujados fuera del lugar. Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de su mujer llamándolo.

“¡Se lo imploro! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya les dije que les ayudare!” Suplicaba mientras miraba a Ethan, pero el hombre ni siquiera se molestaba en darle la mirada. “... por favor…por favor… ustedes ganan, hare lo que sea.” Confeso Waylon con lágrimas en los ojos. No tenía otra opción, él sabía los efectos que el Motor Morfo genético provocaba. Él fue testigo innumerables veces de las consecuencias de ese experimento. El rostro de Eddie no se iba de su cabeza, sus cicatrices, sus ojos inyectados en sangre y… su locura.   

“Bien…así está mejor” decía Blaire mientras sostenía el rostro de Waylon y secaba una de sus lágrimas. “Creo que ya entiendes mis términos. Soy un hombre muy estricto, de eso no hay duda, pero también fui un hombre de familia, al igual que tú, mientras hagas lo que decimos te aseguro que no les haremos daño.”

“¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted? ¿Cómo sé que no los lastimaras?” Decía Waylon con enojo en su mirada.

“Te permitiremos verlos las veces que tú lo solicites. Lo creas o no, yo soy un hombre de palabra” Dijo rápidamente sin perder la seriedad en su tono de voz.

“Muy bien… haré lo que quieren” expresó Waylon inclinando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Todo esto era una maldita pesadilla, él ya no era capaz de escapar, solamente un milagro podría salvarlo. “ _Sopórtalo…sólo sopórtalo, por tu familia. ¿Por qué no lleve a mi familia fuera del país?; ¿Por qué pensé que el gobierno haría algo al respecto para protegernos?, ¿Por qué me di la idea de que la gente sentiría compasión una vez que subiera los archivos a la red?”._ Waylon perdía segundo a segundo la esperanza para una salida. Su mente se llenaba de voces, las malditas voces que lo perseguían todo el tiempo.

“Por ahora enciérrenlo…mañana el señor Park comenzara a trabajar con nosotros, en cualquier momento que él lo solicite permítele ver a su familia.” Decía Ethan al Teniente en cargo.

Le quitaron las esposas y lentamente empezaron a llevarlo fuera de la habitación. “¿Crees que sufres un infierno Park?...esto no es nada comparado con lo que yo pase…” fue lo último que Waylon escuchó una vez que salió del lugar. La instalación era similar al laboratorio del Hospital Psiquiátrico; las personas entraban y salían de las habitaciones con documentos o herramientas para el laboratorio.

“Teniente hay problemas, cambio.” Se escuchaba una voz por medio de un radio, la voz se escuchaba un tanto nerviosa.

“¿Qué sucede?”

“Hay algo fuera de las instalaciones cerca del bosque, nos percatamos de un humo negro, pensamos que tal vez eran civiles acampando cerca así que, sólo para investigar, cinco de nuestros compañeros fueron a esa dirección, pero perdimos contacto. Lo último que escuchamos fueron gritos y mucha estática en las radios. Esperamos sus órdenes para proceder a otra medida Teniente, cambio.”  Dijo finalmente la voz.

“Muy bien, estaré con ustedes en un momento, esperen hasta nuevas órdenes, cambio.”

“sí señor.” Dijo el recluta rápidamente.

“Tengo que ir parece una emergencia, no hay tiempo para llevarlo al lugar destinado, llévalo a la celda, luego lo reubicamos, una vez que termines reúnete conmigo.” Dijo de forma apresurada para después irse corriendo por el pasillo.

“Vamos…muévete.” Ordenaba el soldado, mientras Waylon seguía el camino.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta cuya ubicación los llevaba al subterráneo. Después de haber recorrido un pasillo bastante largo, Waylon fue encerrado en una celda. No obstante no era una cárcel común; el lugar era el fondo de un poso parecido a los posos con agua, la poca luz de la luna iluminaba desde la superficie en el pequeño espacio. Waylon calculó que la profundidad podría estar entre los 12 o 15 metros de altura. Y para su mala suerte era imposible escalar ya que la pared estaba lisa y no existían grietas que le permitieran apoyarse para subir. Una vez dentro el soldado cerró la puerta con llave.

“Estarás aquí por un rato, luego te trasladaremos, se paciente y no te pases de listo.” Dijo el soldado para luego irse corriendo para atender la emergencia por la radio.

Waylon se sentó durante varios minutos en el suelo con sus manos tapando su rostro. Las voces en su cabeza empezaron a sonar, pero se detuvieron al escuchar una voz proveniente de la superficie.

“¡Park!... ¡Waylon Park!... ¡¿Estás ahí?!... ¡Respóndeme por favor!... ¡¿Puedes Escucharme?!” decía la voz un poco desesperada.

Waylon quedo petrificado, la voz, ese sonido y tono tan familiar. Era imposible, no había posibilidad de que fuera él. Pero no había duda, la voz era clara como el agua.

“¿E…Ed…Eddie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros bebes se encontraron finalmente :3 
> 
> Muchas gracias por los comentarios y kudos XD  
> Seguire esforzandome para mejorar mi escritura...


	4. Revelaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos :)  
> Espero esten pasando un buen dia Fans de Outlast...Bueno decidi publicar este capi ahora ya que enfrentare mi destino el proximo sabado con un examen de 9 horas, por lo tanto tendre que estudiar toda esta semana...les prometo que una vez libre seguire escribiendo el próximo capitulo.
> 
> Bueno ya no los distraigo disfruten XD espero les guste.

Waylon pensó que definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. El hecho de escuchar y tener una visibilidad mínima sobre Eddie desde la superficie del pozo eran una prueba de como su propia mente estaba en su contra. Su cabeza, sus pensamientos y sus emociones eran un caos total. Ni siquiera respondió ninguna de las preguntas que había escuchado. Solamente se quedó mirando hacia arriba tratando de ver si realmente había alguien en el exterior y se quedó aterrado al ver como la luz de la luna era interrumpida por una figura, no había duda, alguien estaba allí. Waylon decidió no decir nada y esperar. Después de unos minutos el silencio se detuvo.

“¡Park! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Respóndeme por favor! ¡¿Estás ahí?!” decía Eddie con desesperación, mismo tono que Waylon identificaba muy bien en Mount Massive.

“S… Sí…” declaró Waylon de forma que Eddie lo escuchara.

“Gracias a Dios, ellos aún no te han hecho nada, vamos sube por esta cuerda.” Dijo para posteriormente tirar la soga. “¡Rápido, no hay tiempo!”

El ingeniero parecía no procesar la información. Se quedó por un rato mirando la cuerda y mirando hacia arriba. Su cabeza era un desastre, tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, tantas cosas que decir, pero ninguna de esas dudas salían de sus labios.

“¿Waylon qué esperas? ¡No hay tiempo, sube ya!”

¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? Y… estas comportándote normal.”  Dijo Waylon lentamente.

Eddie permaneció en silencio por un momento y después de un suspiro respondió: “Es…difícil de explicar”.             

“¡Inténtalo!” Grito Waylon un poco enojado.

“Bien…después de que la barra de metal me atravesara en el gimnasio… yo aún seguía con vida… unos minutos después llegaron un grupo de soldados… creo que se llamaban así mismos _División Táctica…_ cuando se percataron de que vivía decidieron matarme, pero, después de recibir una llamada por radio ellos se detuvieron. No podía entender lo que decían… me dieron atención médica y me encerraron de nuevo en esta instalación...” dijo finalmente sin dejar de mirar a Waylon desde el exterior con la esperanza de que el hombre le creyera.

Waylon escuchaba atentamente cada palabra y aun así le parecía demasiado irreal, pero bueno toda su situación lo era, por qué no creer la posibilidad de que Gluskin siguiera vivo.   

“¿Me escuchaste?” Dijo el hombre desde la superficie.

“Sí…Sí te escuche… pero, no entiendo… antes era imposible razonar contigo, quiero decir, el motor morfo genético causa un daño permanente… Ibas por el psiquiátrico buscando victimas para convertirlas en tus… novias…y si esa persona no era lo que buscabas…bueno… tu sabes a lo que me refiero” decía Waylon mientras miraba al suelo, algo incómodo al recordar todo aquello, de hecho, no quería seguir hablando del tema.

“No me enorgullezco de lo que hice en mí pasado Park…nada de lo que haga ahora traerá paz a todas las victimas que perecieron ante mi… pero tú sigues aquí…de algún modo sentí que debía arreglar las cosas contigo” Dijo Gluskin de forma muy tranquila sin perder la seriedad en su voz.

“Ya veo… pero todavía no has respondido mi primera pregunta… ¿Cómo es que te comportas tan normal?” Dijo Waylon esta vez mirando hacia arriba.

“Miles…Miles Upshur me curo” Respondió.

 _¿Miles esta con vida? Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo es posible que lo curase?_ Decía en sus pensamientos impresionado y aliviado al saber que Upshur vivía. Pudo sentir un alivio en su pecho y asimismo como el peso en sus hombros disminuía un poco.

“Waylon sé que tienes muchas preguntas, te las responderemos, pero ya no podemos seguir mucho tiempo aquí, Miles ya no puede distraer a los soldados por más tiempo… te lo imploro sube.” Dijo Eddie con ese tono tan caballeroso de siempre.

_“Diablos… qué debo hacer… ¿cómo sé que no me miente? Y aun si saliera cómo sacaría a Lisa y a los chicos.”_

“Muy bien” dijo finalmente para después sujetarse de la soga y subir.

El corazón de Waylon latía a mil por hora cada vez que se acercaba más a la superficie. Qué tal si Eddie perdía la razón y empezaba a perseguirlo y lo asesinaba ahí mismo. El miedo lo invadía como una corriente eléctrica y, bueno, si Eddie intentase algo, Waylon no moriría sin pelear.

“Aquí, dame la mano.” Dijo Gluskin mientras extendía su abrazo para sostener el de Waylon. Cuando finalmente el Ingeniero salió de su encarcelamiento pudo ver claramente a Eddie. Él usaba una playera oscura al parecer con una chaqueta y pantalón. Pero lo que más llamo la atención del ingeniero fue el rostro de Eddie. Su cara tenía las mismas cicatrices causadas por el experimento con la excepción de que estaban sanando y sus ojos estaban completamente normales, no estaban inyectados en sangre y era posible ver el color de ellos gracias a la linterna que Eddie traía consigo.

“Vámonos, tenemos que salir de aquí.” Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Waylon  y dirigía el camino.

“¡Espera, mi esposa y mis hijos siguen aquí, están atrapados en algún sitio!” grito Waylon tratando de soltar la mano de Eddie.

Eddie trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido cuando una enorme cantidad de niebla negra apareció delante de ellos. Waylon se detuvo en ese instante y empezó a recordar los últimos momentos antes de dejar el Hospital psiquiátrico de Mount Massive cuando estaba a punto de irse en la Jeep. Ese humo, él definitivamente sabía que era el Walrider, sin embargo la neblina que estaba delante de él y Eddie empezó cambiar a una forma más humanoide. Waylon no pudo creer lo que veía, el Walrider empezó a tomar la apariencia de Miles.

“No hay tiempo…si seguimos aquí la Corporación nos encarcelara, hay que salir” Dijo miles mirando directamente hacia Waylon.

“Er… ¿Eres tú Miles?” Digo el ingeniero un poco asustado.

“Sí soy yo… y tú eres el bastardo que nos metió en este infierno” declaro Upshur frunciendo el ceño.

Waylon se mordía el labio inferior y su corazón no paraba de latir, poco a poco empezó a retroceder hasta detenerse y fijar la vista hacia el suelo. “ _Está molesto, me odia, lo merezco, él tiene razón… yo le hice esto, bueno, si va a matarme que lo haga rápido. Oh Lisa, no quería dejarte sola... no en estas condiciones_ ”

“Cálmate Park… no quiero matarte.” Dijo el reportero.

“pe…pero, ¿Cómo supiste que…” Waylon aún no terminaba la pregunta cuando Miles lo interrumpió.

“Puedo ver y sentir tu ritmo cardiaco… y parece que está a punto de darte un infarto, cálmate, sólo mírate estas muy pálido.” Dijo Miles agitando su mano derecha.

“Hay tanto que quiero preguntarles…a ambos, pero no puedo acompañarlos…mí familia está aquí debo encontrarla cueste lo que cueste.” Afirmo Waylon con mucha seguridad.

“Tu amor no te deja ver con claridad Waylon, yo sé que eres lo suficientemente listo para darte cuenta que no tienes posibilidad de ganarle a Blaire en su juego. Ese hombre tiene mucha más ventaja que nosotros... Te prometo que salvaremos a tu familia, pero hay que idear un plan, obviamente fuera de este lugar.” Dijo Miles mientras se tocaba la barbilla con sus dedos.    

“Yo no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Miles…ese loco puede transformar en variantes a mi familia en el momento que le plazca, no puedo sólo irme y quedarme de brazos cruzados” afirmo Waylon sin perder contacto con Miles.

“No estamos huyendo…es sólo un cambio de táctica, confía en mí Park, lo tengo todo bajo control.” Dijo tratando de darle una sonrisa a Waylon, no obstante dicho gesto no sirvió de nada ya que Waylon siguió su camino hacia los edificios principales de las instalaciones. Pudo haber avanzado más, pero fue detenido por Eddie quien lo sujeto con fuerza.

“¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!” Grito el ingeniero mientras frenéticamente trataba de liberarse del agarre.

“Miles tiene razón… Salvaremos a tu familia, yo entiendo lo importante que son para ti, pero tú vida… y las nuestras son importantes también.” Decía Eddie

_“Maldita sea… por más que lo razone… ellos tienen razón. En primer lugar ni siquiera conozco el edificio, en todo el camino me tuvieron vendado, sólo reconozco este pequeño espacio y no es suficiente. Podría volver… y explicarle a Blaire las circunstancias, pero eso sería exponer a Miles y a Eddie y por ende causar sus muertes o que experimenten con ellos, sobre todo con Upshur quien es ahora el portador del Walrider… y darle ese poder a Ethan sería catastrófico… ya no soportaría más muertes por mí falta de valor, aun así… mí familia…maldita sea de cualquier manera, yo termino perdiendo.”_

“Park, los soldados se acercan…tienes que escoger ya.” Dijo Eddie con seriedad.

“Muy bien…iré con ustedes…Pero deben jurarme que rescataremos a mi familia… ¿Lo entienden?” declaro Waylon mirando fijamente a ambos.

“Te lo juro Waylon… solamente hay que escondernos de los soldados por unas horas y volveremos con un plan…además no fallaremos, nosotros ya hemos estado en estas instalaciones, así que conocemos el lugar.” Dijo Miles con los brazos cruzados.

“Chicos ¡hay que movernos!” Dijo Gluskin con desesperación al ver como las linternas de los soldados se acercaban a su dirección.

Miles empezó a correr y Eddie sujeto inmediatamente la mano de Waylon para guiarlo a la dirección indicada. Waylon miraba constantemente hacia atrás procurando que ningún uniformado los siguiese. Al parecer la ruta de Miles y Eddie funcionó ya que no había nadie persiguiéndolos. En todo el momento que huyeron, Eddie no dejo de soltar la mano de Waylon. Gesto que al ingeniero en esos momentos no pareció causarle molestia, sólo le provocó mucha curiosidad.

 _“Es… tan extraño…estoy con el hombre que intentó matarme hace ocho meses…sus manos eran tan frías en ese entonces…pero ahora son muy cálidas… ¿por qué? ¿Qué cambio?”_ decía Waylon en sus pensamientos sin prestarle atención a toda la naturaleza del bosque. Su mirada estaba concentrada en Eddie hasta que este último dejo de correr y miro a Waylon.

¿Te encuentras bien Waylon? Dijo Eddie en respiraciones entrecortadas.

“S…Sí, estoy bien.” Dijo el ingeniero sin dejar todavía de sostener la mano de Eddie.

“Um… ¿Podrías…devolverme mi mano?” Mencionó Gluskin mientras la movía suavemente.

Waylon soltó la mano de Eddie casi como si hubiera tocado una sartén caliente. 

“¡Lo siento! Por favor no te enfades” Dijo Waylon avergonzado mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.

“jaja está bien…no te asustes”

Los tres finalmente se establecieron en unas zonas llenas de varias rocas lo suficientemente grandes para esconderlos lejos de las instalaciones, Waylon sabía que no sería un escondite eterno, tarde o temprano ellos podrían encontrarlos, pero en el momento en que los encontrasen, los tres ya estarían en camino por Lisa y sus hijos.

Waylon aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Miles estaba vivo y Eddie parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerles.

“Este lugar es perfecto, descansaremos aquí unas horas y volveremos por la familia de Waylon…supongo que tienes preguntas ¿no?” declaro Miles mientras ayudaba a Eddie a prender una linterna que el periodista tenia escondida en dicha zona rocosa.

“Muchas de hecho” dijo el ingeniero en un suspiro.

“Dime una” Dijo el reportero con una sonrisa.

“¿Cómo te convertiste en el portador del Walrider?

Primero Miles cerro los ojos y suspiro “Cuando finalmente pensé que saldría de ese infierno de lugar, termine atrapado en un laboratorio subterráneo, después de que el Walrider asesinara a ese grandulón de Chris Walker me topé con el Dr. Wernicke… ¿Lo conoces supongo?” dijo Miles alzando una ceja.

“Sí lo conozco…aunque pocos trabajadores interactuaban con él” mencionó Waylon para después sentarse en la tierra y cruzar las piernas.

“Bueno…ese anciano me explicó el verdadero objetivo con los pacientes y me pidió eliminar al Walrider y la única manera, al parecer, era destruyendo a su anfitrión Billy Hope…cuando asesine a Billy, le Walrider se quedó sin un portador y, al ser yo el único ser humano cerca y con demasiado daño psicológico y físico, le fue sencillo a esa nanotecnología poseerme…una vez que esa cosa termino, trate de dirigirme a la salida…pero…”Miles se detuvo y se empezó a tocar la sien de su cabeza. “los soldados me dispararon…después todo se volvió oscuro…sólo escuchaba disparos y gritos…momentos después desperté, aun con las heridas de los disparos, pero ya no sentía dolor. El Walrider me hizo algo, porque, ya no soy capaz de sentir dolor físico” confesaba Miles mientras miraba sus manos, a las cuales les faltaban un dedo de cada una.

“Entonces…te convertiste en el anfitrión…ya veo… lo siento tanto Miles, hablo en serio, yo no quería que todo terminara de esta manera” decía el ingeniero mientras miraba a al reportero a los ojos. Miles lo miro a los por un momento y luego desvió la mirada.

“Todo es una maldita pesadilla Waylon… y para serte honesto me costara mucho trabajo perdonarte…sólo dame más tiempo” mencionó el periodista con un tono bastante amargo.

Waylon inclino la cabeza y después asintió.

¿Tienes más preguntas?

“Sólo tres... bueno… mi primera pregunta: ¿Tú me salvaste cuando estaba a punto de salir de Mount Massive?”

“Sí, fui yo…Veras, cuando desperté use el elevador de nuevo, al llegar a la salida empecé a sentirme demasiado débil, no podía ni siquiera gritar…era como si mi voz se hubiese apagado. Decidí esconderme cerca de las mesas de uno de los escritorios cercanos…cuando empecé a sentirme mejor… te vi dirigiéndote a la salida con una cámara en mano…ahí me di cuenta que tu habías grabado una parte de toda la locura de este lugar. Trate de pedirte ayuda, pero era incapaz de hablar. Me sentí aliviado cuando te dirigías a la salida, en mi mente supuse que tú mostrarías la verdad, que tú lograrías lo que yo no hice. Sin embargo, cuando ese tipo te apuñalo y estaba a punto de matarte, entre en pánico y en mi mente yo desee que ese tipo muriese de alguna forma…en ese momento el Walrider salió de mi cuerpo y tomo a ese hombre y lo hizo pedazos… después de matarlo el Walrider entro en mí de nuevo…era como si el Walrider escuchara mis pensamientos…como si fuera una parte de mi cuerpo…como cuando en tu cerebro das una orden: hablar, mover los brazos, las piernas, respirar, parpadear…” decía Miles mientras movía los dedos de su mano derecha.

Waylon escuchaba con fascinación cada palabra; se sentía realmente aliviado de que Miles estuviese vivo y no importa cuánto tiempo tomase, el haría lo posible para conseguir el perdón del periodista, aunque sepa que no tenga arreglo.

“Cuando trate de salir del lugar…vi como entraste a mí Jeep y al igual que al cretino  que trato de matarte…en mi mente desee alcanzarte… como resultado el Walrider uso todo el poder para tratar de acercarse al auto…pero ya habías arrancado y te habías ido…debo admitir que ese hecho me hizo enojar un poco…jaja gritaba: _¡por el amor de Dios, ¿En serio?!_ ” termino riéndose, después Waylon empezó hacerlo y Eddie los siguió poco tiempo después.  

“A veces las ironías de la vida nos dan risa, aunque sean demasiado crueles…además debemos perder un poco el estrés ¿no crees?… ¿Cuál es tu otra pregunta?” decía el reportero mientras hacía señas con los dedos.  

“ah sí…mm… ¿Cómo curaste a Eddie? y ¿Cómo sabían dónde encontrarme?” dijo Waylon mientras acariciaba sus manos.

“Bueno, veras, al principio los poderes del Walrider eran un poco confusos ya que se provocaba un desastre al no tener un control completo de ellos, por ejemplo, la neblina negra compuesta de nano máquinas destruían todo a su paso…con esa condición me era imposible volver a casa” decía Miles melancólicamente. “Después de que hui del psiquiátrico me escondí por un tiempo en una cabaña abandonada lejos de la vista de las personas. Como dije antes, las habilidades del Walrider funcionaban de acuerdo a mis deseos, como ordenes, así que empecé a practicar o por así decirlo _entrenar_ con este don. Durante esos ejercicios no sólo pude tener un control del Walrider…sino que también empecé a desarrollar nuevas habilidades, por ejemplo, puedo sanar rápido no importa la herida que sea y… puedo desarrollar un lazo con otras persona…algo parecido a la _telepatía_ , aun no estoy seguro de la función pero con tan sólo desearlo, es posible que pase… tarde tres meses en controlarlo para ser exactos.” Confeso Miles mientras cambiaba a una postura más cómoda.

“¿Cómo es posible eso?...Nunca imagine que esa tecnología tuviese esa capacidad” Confeso Waylon impresionado.

“Bien, cuando deseo establecer ese _Lazo_ con alguien, parte de la nanotecnología pasa a esa persona y al darle yo la orden de poder comunicarme, bueno, el Walrider hace el resto, es como insertar un radio en la cabeza de alguien para poder comunicarme…pero claro…en el trayecto de ese proceso, soy capaz de ver los recuerdos del sujeto y si me dejo llevar…puedo ser capaz de sentir las emociones del individuo y viceversa ” dijo finalmente Miles mirando de forma compasiva a Eddie.    

“Impresionante… pero en el caso de Eddie…” preguntaba Waylon.

“¡Ah sí!...disculpa… cuando ya tuve un control del Walrider y al ver que los videos que subiste no hicieron daño a Murkoff…bien decidí vengarme… investigue en donde se encontraban y los encontré después de un tiempo. Sin embargo, al entrar me di cuenta que no sería tan sencillo acabar con ellos. Ese grupo de locos me buscaban… planeaban encontrarme y una vez que me capturaran harían lo posible para quitarme al Walrider. Tenían maquinaria y experimentos suficientes para destruirme. Al darme cuenta de mi situación, decidí tomar la salida del cobarde y hui. Necesitaba un mejor plan…no obstante cuando estaba a punto de irme del lugar, encontré a Eddie en una de las habitaciones del laboratorio, así que trate de ayudarlo, ya que pensé que era otra pobre víctima. Él estaba amarrado con una camisa de fuerza y hablando incoherencias, maldiciendo, insultando y buscando a una novia…” Miles dijo mientras miraba a Eddie, y este último sólo tosió y desvió la mirada algo avergonzado. “Bueno en ese momento pensé: si el Walrider curo mis heridas…tal vez podía curar la locura de Eddie con tan solo desearlo…y quise experimentar con él y…funcionó…toque su cabeza con mis manos y me concentre lo suficiente ordenando que las nano máquinas lo curasen.” Afirmaba el reportero mientras movía sus brazos con el fin de explicar.

“Una vez que Gluskin estuvo más cuerdo…me confesó sus crímenes…todo lo que había hecho y yo le confesé mis deseos de destruir Murkoff de una vez por todas…él decidió ayudarme…una vez aclarado eso huimos de las instalaciones y nos escondimos por un tiempo lejos de las ciudades…debo admitir que ambos teníamos dos cosas en común…una es que ambos queremos destruir a esos monstruos y que ambos te conocíamos…tu eres muy valioso lo creas o no.” Dijo Miles sin apartar la vista de Waylon.

“No entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres? Dijo el ingeniero esta vez muy confundido.

“Bueno…además de ser un genio en ingeniería de Software y sobre todo un Hacker… te necesitamos para nuestra venganza. Serás de gran ayuda para bloqueos en los sistemas y en la seguridad de la instalaciones y… de alguna forma me la debes.” Dijo mirándolo y pudo notar que los ojos de Upshur se volvían oscuros.

“Asimismo…Blaire te quiere…no sé por qué, pero nada bueno puede venir de sus intenciones…la primera vez que entre a las instalaciones pude escuchar la conversación de Ethan con sus hombres…planes sobre encontrarte y capturarte…así que decidí que nuestro primer movimiento seria buscarte y evitar que te secuestraran…pero como nos vez ahora, todo resultó un fracaso.” confesó mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano.

“Espera…ahora que lo recuerdo ustedes mencionaron que conocían el lugar…quiere decir que son estas instalaciones en donde Eddie estuvo encerrado”

Ambos asintieron lentamente.

“Cuando nos establecimos en las afueras de la ciudad…empecé a investigar tu paradero… luego de varios intentos pude encontrarte…y envié a Eddie a que se contactara contigo…hubiera ido yo…pero la niebla de las nano máquinas sólo llamarían la atención ¿no lo crees?” Dijo alzando una ceja.

“Espera…todas esas ocasiones en las que veía a Eddie entre las personas o fuera de mi ventana… ¿era realmente él?” Dijo el ingeniero con nerviosismo en su voz.

“Si era yo…pero sólo en las afueras de tu departamento, yo procuraba no estar cerca de las personas en multitudes o en pequeños espacios… cuando me viste por la ventana entre en pánico y hui del lugar.” Confesaba Eddie mientras se sentaba en el suelo. “Lo anterior fue un grave error de mi parte…porque al intentar contactarme contigo la noche siguiente…ya era muy tarde…Murkoff te encontró y por medio de la telepatía que comparto con Miles…bueno le avise que te habían secuestrado, después él ideo un plan para salvarte…y funcionó… Miles distrajo a los soldados en las afueras del lugar y al torturar a uno de ellos, logro informarse de los posibles lugares en donde podrían encerrarte, afortunadamente estabas en la primera opción que Miles me dio” Dijo Eddie mientras Flexionaba la pierna derecha.

“Bien Park, creo que ya quedo claro todo claro ¿no?” decía el periodista mientras se acostaba en el suelo estirándose.

“Sí... claro como el agua…aún tengo más dudas pero será para después” dijo Waylon con un bostezo.

“Deben dormir…yo hare guardia...” confesó Eddie mientras sacaba su cuchillo de combate.

“¿Podrá él sólo? Dijo Waylon mirando a Miles.

“No te preocupes…durmió toda la mañana, Vamos hay que dormir un poco”

Waylon se acostó en el suelo y estiro sus brazos para usarlos como apoyo para su cabeza. Volteo su cuerpo de forma que pudiese mirar a Eddie. Y este último noto que el ingeniero lo observaba.

“Buenas noches Waylon” dijo Eddie con una sonrisa.

“Buenas noches Eddie” dijo para después cerrar los ojos y dormir.

 

 

Waylon ni siquiera sintió las horas de sueño, sintió que durmió sólo minutos. Y empezó a asustarse cuando Eddie empezó a mover su hombro.

“Waylon…despierta, no estamos solos” dijo Eddie cerca del oído de Waylon.

El ingeniero se levantó inmediatamente y se percató de que seis soldados los tenían rodeados.

“¡Levanten las manos donde pueda verlas! ¡Ahora!” Dijo uno de ellos sin dejar de apuntarles con su arma.

Los tres se miraban mutuamente tratando de saber qué hacer. Eddie fue el primero en levantarlas, unos segundos después Waylon hizo lo mismo. Él único que no ejecutó la orden fue Miles, quien tenía sus manos detrás de la espalda.

“¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¡Levanta las manos! Volvió a repetir el uniformado.

Waylon y Eddie intercambiaban miradas para luego enfocarlas en Miles.

Al final Miles asintió y lentamente empezó a levantarlas, sin embargo en el momento en que sus manos llegaron a la distancia de su pecho, movió sus brazos como si empujara algo y de ellos salió la neblina negra. En ese momento Waylon se dio cuenta que uso el poder del Walrider y fue testigo de cómo hizo pedazos sólo a dos soldados. Waylon veía impresionado el desastre, la destrucción y la sangre, de color negra por la poca iluminación.

“¡Waylon quédate detrás de mí!” ordenó Eddie mientras jalaba a Waylon a su lado y sacaba su cuchillo de combate.

“¡Es el Walrider, no hay duda! ¡Avisa a la central! Dijo uno de ellos mientras que otro rápidamente sacaba la radio.

“¡Jefe el Walri! El soldado ni siquiera termino de comunicarse ya que Miles lo hizo pedazos.

Waylon estaba tan concentrado en las muertes de los demás soldados, que no se percató de que uno de ellos estaba detrás de él. El soldado fue muy rápido y sujeto a Waylon por el cuello, no obstante Eddie se percató de esto e inmediatamente golpeo al soldado con fuerza en el rostro, lo sujeto y lo apuñalo en el cuello causando que se ahogara en su propia sangre.

“¡¿Te lastimo?!” Pregunto Eddie con preocupación.

Waylon negó con la cabeza frenéticamente “Tu…Tu ¿Estas bien?”

“Si…solo unos cuantos rasguños…nada serio”

Cuando ambos voltearon en dirección a Miles se dieron cuenta de que sólo quedaba un soldado, el cual corría con dificultad a lo lejos del bosque.

Waylon suspiro y puso su mano en su pecho. Después se percató de un ruido proveniente del radio sujetado por uno de los cadáveres de los soldados. Una vez que lo sostuvo y presiono el botón, pudo escuchar una voz familiar.

“Señor Park… ¿Me escucha?...sé que está ahí…Sólo quiero que sepa que no estoy molesto por lo que acaba de pasar…este incidente es en parte mí culpa, mis hombres fueron unos incompetentes, no fueron capaces de cuidarlo adecuadamente. Quiero que entienda que aún tiene oportunidad para hacer lo correcto. Como le dije la primera vez que nos vimos, yo soy un hombre de palabra…no le he hecho nada a su familia…aún. Y no les hare nada con la condición de que vuelva a las instalaciones…ah y si es posible…traiga al Walrider consigo…Señor Park ¿Esta dispuesto a poner en riesgo la vida de su familia por un hombre que puede matar a otros con tan sólo _desearlo_ … y otro tipo cuyos antecedentes reflejan una clara conducta psicópata…piénselo muy bien…le doy 24 horas para volver… si no vuelve para ese lapso de tiempo, usted sabe muy bien lo que lo que soy capaz de hacer” dijo finalmente Blaire después de cortar toda comunicación.

 _“¿Desearlo? ¿Cómo sabe ese tipo eso? ¡Maldita sea!”_ Pensaba Miles sin dejar de mirar a Waylon.

“Sé que no hemos tenido mucho contacto…pero confió en ustedes y…tienes razón Miles, te la debo… ya estoy cansado de toda esta mierda. Rescatemos a mi familia y una vez que ellos estén seguros me uniré a su lucha” dijo Waylon con determinación.

Miles suspiro aliviado y Eddie sonreía.

“Bien…pero necesitamos un plan…esto es lo que haremos” declaro Miles mientras Eddie y Waylon se acercaban para escuchar cada detalle de ello.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oh sí! empieza el rescate.
> 
> Que les pareció…algo largo supongo XD
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir la historia.


	5. Esperanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lectores... vaya el examen fue una pesadilla XD pero no me detendra de escribir...jaja no los distraigo, espero les guste el rumbo de mi historia.

Los pocos minutos que quedaban del atardecer rodearon las montañas y el bosque entero. Pasaje por pasaje de vegetación, Waylon Park se dirigía solo hacia la nueva pesadilla manipulada por Ethan Blaire, el padre de Jeremy, el hombre que traía de nuevo el infierno a su vida.

Durante varias horas de caminata Waylon se concentraba mentalmente todo el tiempo; un solo error y todo estaba acabado. Mientras más se acercaba a las instalaciones, más recordaba el plan de Miles y las instrucciones exactas de su plan.

_“Cuando Eddie y yo entramos al lugar, pudimos notar varios secciones en las cuales la seguridad es más fuerte. Las zonas serian en estos tres puntos.” Afirmaba Miles mientras señalaba con una equis dichos lugares en uno de los planos que logro robar del lugar. “No hay duda que Blaire no es estúpido…pondrá mucha seguridad en la entrada y en donde tienen encerrada a tu familia…Sera muy difícil pero nos dividiremos. Waylon tú te dirigirás a la puerta principal, yo me dividiré y eliminare a los soldados localizados en las zonas de mayor peligro, una vez que los elimine iré por ti para salir los dos juntos, y Eddie tu tendrás la tarea más importante… mientras nosotros distraemos a los soldados, tu entraras al lugar y una vez que encuentres la localización de la familia de Waylon iras por ellos y nos reuniremos en nuestro otro punto de reunión.” Eddie asintió y ambos voltearon hacia Waylon._

_“Espera ¿Eddie ira por mi familia?... No es mejor si voy yo… es decir, ellos no lo conocen, y si se asustan.” Waylon opinaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

_“Entiendo tu lógica Waylon… pero seamos realistas, Eddie tiene una buena condición física, él ya tiene experiencia enfrentándose a estos tipos y tu… bueno no te ofendas, pero no tienes oportunidad…el que te capturaran es un ejemplo” Después de ese comentario Waylon sólo desvió la mirada para que no observasen lo avergonzado que se sentía._

_“Muy bien, tienes razón…Tu… si pones un dedo a mi mujer y a mis hijos, me asegurare de que lo pagues ¿lo entiendes?” Decía apuntando con un dedo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de Eddie._

_“Jamás lo haría… tu mujer y tus niños no merecen ningún daño… no les lastimaría nunca.” Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño._

_“Muy bien ustedes dos cálmense… Waylon no tienes nada que temer, Eddie no es el mismo de antes… ¿no confías en nosotros? ”_

_“Si confió es sólo que todo esto no deja de preocuparme…quiero que me prometan que pase lo que pase, ustedes tendrán a salvo a mi familia…aunque eso signifique dejarme atrás” afirmaba mientras miraba al suelo._

_“Eso no pasara… todo estará bien, saldremos de esta” contesto inmediatamente Eddie mientras trataba de tocar el hombro de Waylon como una forma de apoyo emocional, pero este último rechazo el gesto y miro seriamente hacia otro lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos._

_Eddie sólo alejo su mano y enfoco su mirada hacia Miles._

_“Entonces está decidido, nos dividiremos, Eddie, una última cosa, necesito que memorices estos planos, si algo malo llegase a pasar, tu memoria sobre los pasillos y cuartos te salvaran la vida. Recuerda protege a su familia sin importar que, aun así yo de alguna manera te seguiré protegiendo, lo prometo.” Eddie tomo los planos los deslizo por todo el suelo y se dedicó la mayor parte del tiempo estudiándolos. Hubo momentos en los que Waylon observaba fijamente a Gluskin, pero rápidamente miraba a otro lado cuando éste último observaba a su dirección._

_“Toma esto” dijo el reportero para después lanzarle a Waylon un bolígrafo._

_“Para qué es esto” dijo Waylon completamente confundido._

_“Mantenlo siempre contigo, lo entenderás cuando llegues con Blaire.”_

_“Está bien… si tú lo dices” dijo para después guardarlo en su bolsillo._

_“No lo olviden, no hay que cometer ningún error, hay que estar seguros en cada paso que damos… una vez que todos estemos reunidos, nos iremos de aquí, un grupo de la brigada de tácticas vendrá a recogernos.”_

_“¿Brigada de tácticas?” pregunto Waylon confundido._

_“Es un grupo separado del gobierno, está lleno de soldados y científicos,  muy pocos los conocen y nos apoyan en nuestra causa…aunque parezca imposible aún hay gente que lucha contra la Corporación… durante nuestro tiempo escondiéndonos hicimos muy buenas amistades.” Dijo Miles con una sonrisa._

_En esos momentos Waylon sentía algo que creyó haber perdido meses atrás y de lo cual pensó que nunca volvería: esperanza. Su corazón no dejaba de latir y no paraba de sentir aunque sea mínima, una sensación de consuelo y protección._

_“Es un alivio saber que no estamos solos… es horrible estar solo.” Dijo Waylon mientras tocaba su pecho con su mano derecha._

_“Demos lo mejor chicos…pase lo que pase…no estamos solos” dijo finalmente Miles mirando a ambos, quienes asintieron y observaban como los primeros rayos de sol se veían reflejados a lo lejos, simbolizando para Waylon un nuevo futuro._

 

Al llegar finalmente a la entrada, las estrellas ya iluminaban el cielo quedando como mayor iluminación las luces del lugar. En esos momentos el experto en software tuvo la oportunidad de observar con mayor detalle la instalación. El sitio tenía una edificación normal, con más de 20 pisos; probablemente la zona solía ser un rancho o una vivienda dedicada al campo, es la única razón que el encontraba por la creación de ese pozo en el que estuvo cautivo. Otros aspectos que noto fue la estructura de las paredes, las cuales estaban cubiertas en su mayoría con cristal, ahora que lo pensaba parecía un espejo gigante. Le resultaba increíble como la vegetación del bosque y las montañas ocultaban realmente el lugar. Los bastardos sabían cómo pasar desapercibidos ante el ojo humano.   

Waylon cerró los ojos por un momento, tomo unas cuantas respiraciones, los abrió de nuevo y empezó a dirigirse a la entrada.

La puerta tenía barrotes gruesos y las paredes que rodeaban el complejo median aproximadamente unos cinco metros.

Una vez ya en la entrada, dos militares abrieron la puerta y dejaron entrar al joven para después seguirlo y asegurarse de que no huyera. Más adelante se encontraba Ethan Blaire con los brazos en la espalda y sin perder de vista como Waylon se acercaba.

“Bienvenido de nuevo señor Park… parece que fue inteligente esta vez… por cierto ¿Dónde está el Walrider? Le dije que lo trajese ¿o no?” Decía seriamente mientras alzaba una ceja.

“No pude traerlo…él se negó a venir… pero yo estoy aquí” Waylon debía tener cuidado en como manejaba la situación debía darles el tiempo suficiente a Miles y sobre todo a Eddie para que el plan resultase.

“Es una pena…sin ese portador, el proyecto jamás avanzara…y…es una tristeza también” inmediatamente uno de los soldados golpeo a Waylon en las piernas causando que este último callera de rodillas para después ser sujetado por ambos soldados haciendo que su mirada se dirigiese a Blaire.

“Me estas mintiendo…intentemos una vez más, dónde está el Walrider” dijo Blaire mientras tres soldados se posicionaban para disparar tanto detrás y en frente de Waylon.

“¡No lo sé! ¡Se negó a seguirme y desapareció en una niebla negra!” Grito tratando se sonar lo más convincente posible.

“Es un imbécil señor Park…ya no importa, una vez que encontremos a Upshur y extraiga el Walrider de su cuerpo, me encargare de terminar lo que mi hijo no pudo realizar… si vez a Jeremy del otro lado dile que su padre tendrá éxito esta vez.” Dijo finalmente para después dar autorización a sus hombres para disparar.  

Waylon tenía sus manos cubriendo su cabeza, esperaba un dolor intenso y después una muerte segura, sin embargo lo único que escuchó era los jadeos por parte de los uniformados. Una vez que abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que la neblina de nano máquinas estaba rodeándolo y toda esa niebla provenía de su bolsillo. En ese momento cuando él metió su mano en su bolsillo, saco el bolígrafo que Miles le dio y se percató de que las nano máquinas salían de dicho objeto.

A continuación los soldados continuaron disparando, pero la neblina continúo protegiendo a Waylon. Una vez que los disparos terminaron, el Walrider aprovechó para atacar a los soldados que tuviese cerca. Entre el ataque el ingeniero tomo una ametralladora M240 de uno de los cadáveres y empezó a apuntar a los soldados.

Mientras el ingeniero buscaba refugio para evitar los ataques de los soldados, pudo notar como Blaire se refugiaba dentro del edificio escoltado por tres soldados.

_“Cuanto tiempo ese tipo planea seguir con todo esto”_

“Buena idea, con eso podrás defenderte” dijo finalmente Miles quien llego corriendo cerca de Waylon para protegerlo. Sin embargo uno de los soldados golpeo al reportero en la cabeza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo con mareo. Cuando Upshur trato de levantarse el soldado le pateo en la cara y aplasto su mano derecha con el pie. En seguida el militar estaba a punto de sacar una pistola para apuntarle a Miles, pero Waylon apunto su ametralladora hacia el hombre.

“¡Déjalo ahora mismo si no quieres que te perfore el cráneo!” Dijo el ingeniero en voz alta y con ira en cada palabra. Él no soportaría perder a Miles de nuevo, y se encargaría de que nadie lo lastimase.

A pesar de sus palabras, el hombre hizo caso omiso y pateo con fuerza en el abdomen del periodista.

“¡Déjalo ir!” dijo de nuevo el ingeniero esta vez demasiado furioso.

“Oh… ¿Y que harás?… ¿dispararme? ¿El genio en Software va a lastimarme? No me hagas reír, no tienes las…” el soldado fue interrumpido cuando Walyon dio varios disparos consecutivos en la cabeza del hombre, causando así su muerte instantánea.

Waylon se arrodillo cerca del cadáver sin dejar de mirar la apertura del cráneo de éste. Realmente asesino a otro ser humano con sus propias manos. Los gritos y disparos llenaban la entrada de la instalación y él sólo miraba el cadáver. No pudo evitar recordar una conversación con su madre hace varios años atrás.

 

_“Jaja ¡sí! Logre darle en la cabeza” decía un joven Waylon mientras miraba a sus padres en la feria en la ciudad de Colorado. Era una tradición de la familia Park ir siempre juntos a las principales atracciones del sitio. En ese momento se encontraban en unos juegos de tiros. El objetivo era disparar la mayor cantidad de balas posibles a un cartel con la forma de una silueta humana. Waylon estaba decidido a ganar el primer premio y lo logró al lograr un tiro limpio en la cabeza._

_Después de que el hombre del local le diera el muñeco enorme, Waylon volvió en dirección de sus padres con una enorme sonrisa._

_“¡Vaya! ¿Qué opinas Melissa?, Waylon sería un buen policía ¿no crees? Decía el padre de Waylon mientras frotaba la cabeza de su hijo._

_“Es muy sencillo de hecho, si mido la distancia y preveo los posibles movimientos que el criminal haga, es muy seguro que de un buen tiro y lo mate al instante, es divertido de hecho.” El pequeño Waylon decía con entusiasmo, pero su emoción se detuvo cuando vio la preocupación en la mirada de su Madre._

_“Melissa discúlpame, vendré en un momento hablare con un compañero del trabajo” dijo el padre de Waylon para luego irse._

_Unos momentos después, Melissa Park tomo la mano de su hijo y lo dirigió lejos de la multitud. Una vez que los dos estaban solos la mujer se arrodillo para quedar en la misma estatura de su hijo._

_“¿Qué sucede mamá? Pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo.” Decía el pequeño niño mirando a su madre._

_“No es nada grave cariño…es sólo que me asustaste por un momento.” Dijo Melissa mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos de Waylon._

_“¿Asustarte? ¿Por qué?” preguntaba el infante mientras movía su cabeza del lado izquierdo._

_“Yo sé que es solamente un juego… pero quiero que sepas hijo que toda vida es sagrada. Incluso el peor de los criminales es un ser humano. Tal vez esa persona tuvo un pasado tormentoso, lleno de heridas que lo transformaron en lo que es ahora… y… lo que llegues a ser cuando seas mayor, será algo que tú ames, no lo que otros te impongan…recuerda eso hijo… Además todos nosotros fuimos amados en algún momento, fuimos importantes para otros… no es sencillo y no es correcto quitarle la vida a un ser humano…Recuerda Waylon cada vida es sagrada incluso para las personas que obraron mal… y si en dado caso ellos deseasen cambiar, hay que darles una segunda oportunidad.” Dijo finalmente su madre con una sonrisa._

_Waylon se quedó en silencio por unos minutos mirando al suelo._

_“Lo siento, yo no quise decirlo de esa manera” decía el pequeño apenado y a punto de llorar mientras abrazaba el premio que gano._

_Su madre entro en pánico y empezó a mover los brazos rápidamente mientras trataba de explicar de nuevo._

_“Cielo, no llores, no lo tomes de esa manera. Yo sé que tú no harías eso, pero aun así me preocupo. No olvides eso. Considera todas las posibilidades, analiza la situación y si llegase a ocurrir, perdona… te sorprendería como las cosas son maravillosas y pueden llegar a cambiar por una simple conversación.” Dijo finalmente su madre mientras gentilmente secaba las lágrimas de su hijo para después darle una tormenta de besos en la frente y en las mejillas._

_Este acto hizo reír a Waylon e inmediatamente abrazar a su madre muy fuerte._

_“Eres un buen niño Waylon… te amare siempre cariño.”_

Waylon volvió a la realidad al presenciar como la sangre del soldado se derramaba y como el cuerpo yacía inmóvil.

En efecto él había asesinado a alguien, le arrebató la vida a un ser humano de forma rápida y sencilla. A un individuo que tal vez fue amado, que posiblemente tenía familia…quizás hijos, al igual que él. Ese último aspecto puso nervioso a Waylon, causando que cayese de rodillas cerca del cuerpo.

“Lo siento…en verdad yo…lo siento” decía Waylon en voz baja más para sí mismo que para el soldado.

Miles se levantó lentamente y dirigió su mirada hacia Waylon quien no dejaba aún de sostener el arma.

“Hey, te encuentras bien” pero al parecer era todo lo contrario, el ingeniero parecía estar en estado de shock. “¡Hey! Reacciona, ¿Qué te sucede?” Dijo el reportero esta vez sacudiendo a Waylon por los hombros.

“¿Miles?... ¡Oh dios Miles, ¿Estas bien?¿Te duele? ¿Te hicieron daño?!” repetía de forma frenética mientras tocaba el rostro del reportero para luego revisar alguna lastimadura en otras partes de su cuerpo.

“Estoy bien…no siento dolor recuerdas” confesó mientras sonreía y alzaba una ceja. “Vamos, hay que distraerlos lo suficiente para que Eddie pueda entrar.” Una vez dicho lo anterior ambos se prepararon inmediatamente para detener a la mayor cantidad de soldados posibles. Waylon aún poseía el arma y realizaba disparos, sin embargo se aseguraba de disparar en las extremidades de los soldados, tales como en los brazos, las piernas y, si era necesario, en las rodillas. No quería matar a nadie, el rostro de su madre no se iba de su mente cada vez que sostenía el arma. Tanto los disparos de Waylon como los ataques de Miles les daban mucha ventaja. Lo único que tenían que hacer era mantener el ritmo de los ataques.

 _“Oh Lisa…espero que nos reunamos pronto”_ decía en sus pensamientos mientras continuaba con sus ataques.

 

 


	6. Amanecer

La entrada al lugar fue demasiado sencillo para Eddie, sólo dos soldados cuidaban la entrada trasera y sólo necesito una bomba casera de humo para darles el tiro de gracia a cada uno de ellos. Una vez dentro se aseguró de esconderse en donde tuviese oportunidad, por ejemplo detrás de una puerta, debajo de un escritorio o incluso en un locker. Lo más difícil era localizar el lugar donde tenían cautiva a la familia de Waylon.

Las cosas se ponían tensas con cada minuto y él decidió actuar, noqueo a un científico hasta dejarlo inconsciente, lo arrastro hacia uno de los laboratorios vacíos y cerro con seguro. Una vez dentro, Eddie decidió quitarle la ropa al hombre y ponérsela encima, el uniforme era completamente de un tono azul, muy parecido al de los científicos en el hospital de Mount Massive. El uniforme le cubría técnicamente todo cuerpo: cabeza, brazos y pies. Sin embargo necesitaba algo para cubrir su rostro. La suerte estaba de su lado al encontrar en una vitrina varios cubrebocas.

El momento en que la alarma sonó, tanto soldados como médicos empezaban a correr como hormigas en llamas, Eddie Gluskin sabía que era el momento perfecto para realizar su movimiento. Pudo pasar entre todo el personal de Murkoff y ninguno se percataba de que él era un intruso.

Él supuso que la familia podría estar escondida en las profundidades del lugar, en otras palabras, en el subterráneo. Por lo tanto siguió movilizándose y seguía recordando los pasillos que lo llevasen ahí.

“ _Pasillo B a la derecha…laboratorio subterráneo dos vueltas a la izquierda en el pasillo E”_ Decía Eddie mentalmente mientras recordaba los planos que estudio por horas.

Una vez que llego al pasillo E se acercó a uno de los soldados que cuidaba la entrada al subterráneo.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Todo el personal de investigación debe recabar los datos y evacuar? Estamos bajo ataque ¡Regresa con tus compañeros ahora!” decía el uniformado de forma amenazadora, un tono el cual Eddie conocía durante toda su vida. 

“Lo sé, volveré enseguida… pero los soldados me mandaron por la familia del ingeniero para reubicarlos. Recuerdas al tipo, su mujer y sus hijos, no tengo idea donde están encerrados, ¿Podrías decirme donde se encuentran?” Decía Eddie de la forma más convincente posible.

“¿Y por qué te mandaron a ti? ¿No debería venir uno de mi escuadrón?” Dijo el soldado de forma sospechosa dudando de lo que Eddie afirmaba.

“¿Tienes idea de cómo están las cosas afuera? Es un desastre, esos tipos están acabando ya con la mayoría de la tropa. Ningún soldado vino a notificarte esto porque todo el escuadrón está tratando de eliminarlos…Los científicos aún están vivos y pueden realizar la recopilación de datos sin mí, no me necesitan, por eso me enviaron” Dijo rápidamente

El soldado se quedó mirando a Eddie por un rato, se quedó muy pensativo y después hablo.

“De acuerdo, tiene sentido lo que dices… ellos se encuentran detrás de esta puerta, veras un pasillo largo, una vez dentro dirígete a la derecha en la primera esquina…llévalos a donde sea necesario, ten, esta es la tarjeta electrónica para la abertura de la puerta, yo iré a ayudar a mis compañeros.” Dijo finalmente para irse corriendo y dejando a Eddie con acceso a la entrada.

Una vez cruzando la puerta, Eddie corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la celda en donde se encontraban Lisa y los niños. Deseando que cuando los encontrase no se asustasen de su presencia. 

 

Mientras en las afueras de las instalaciones, Waylon noto que Miles estaba mostrando mucho cansancio y un rostro lleno de fatiga.  

“¡Debemos retirarnos! Estoy cansándome, ya no seré capaz de luchar con ellos por más tiempo” confesó el reportero para después sujetar la mano de Waylon y empujarlo hacia la salida.

“¡Pero mi familia y Eddie!”

“¡No te preocupes, ya le dimos suficiente tiempo, confía en él!”

Una vez aclarado lo anterior, ambos empezaron a correr hacia el oscuro bosque con los soldados persiguiéndolos.

Procuraron esconderse silenciosamente y esperaron a que los soldados aparecieran. El grupo de hombres llego portando sus armas y linternas, dedicándose a buscarlos a ambos. En ese momento una lluvia muy fuerte empezó a azotar toda la zona, causando que la visibilidad de los soldados fuera casi nula. Definitivamente la suerte estaba del lado de ellos, gracias al viento y el agua, Waylon y Miles aprovecharon para huir, dejando a los soldados atrás.

“¿Ahora qué hacemos?” preguntaba Waylon en voz alta sin dejar de soltar la mano de Miles.

“Iremos a otro lugar dentro del bosque. Eddie sabe dónde está, una vez que él y tu familia regresen, la brigada de tácticas nos sacara de aquí. ¡Vamos hay que darnos prisa, sígueme!” dijo finalmente el reportero.

Waylon totalmente empapado no paraba de correr y a pesar de que el plan resultaba a la perfección, él no dejaba de preocuparse.

_“Y si los soldados atraparon a Eddie y lo están torturando ahora mismo, y si Eddie perdía el control, y si su familia fue utilizada como sujetos de prueba y era tarde…”_

La lista de “y si” aumentaba y aumentaba en los pensamientos de Waylon, ya que pensaba en todos los escenarios posibles. Lo único que le quedaba ahora mismo era confiar en Eddie, tener la esperanza de que todo estaría bien.

 _“Todo saldrá bien…sí…todo saldrá bien, cálmate Waylon”_ se decía a si mismo con el fin de calmar una desesperación que no se iba del todo.

 

 

Eddie encontró la celda en donde la familia se encontraba y procedió a quitarse el cubreboca para hablar con mayor claridad.

“Lisa Park… ¿se encuentra bien?” pregunto Eddie de la forma más amable posible.

“¡¿Qué quiere?! ¡Aléjese de nosotros!” gritaba la mujer mientras ponía a sus hijos detrás de ella de forma protectora.

“No tenga miedo, vengo a liberarla”

“No te creo, usted es como ellos…todos esos gritos y disparos…no expondré a mis hijos a eso y si planea tocarlos, pasaras sobre mí.” dijo finalmente.

Eddie estaba conmovido realmente por la actitud de la mujer; ella realmente moriría por sus hijos. Los protegería hasta el último momento. Esto le hizo pensar en su propia madre y como ella lo protegía de su padre y tío lo mejor que pudiese…a pesar de que era en vano.

“Soy de confianza… su esposo Waylon me envía.” Dijo para después mostrarle a Lisa el anillo de bodas de Waylon. A pesar de este acto, ella parecía dudar, por lo que Eddie uso su último recurso. “Mire este video… es un mensaje de él” dijo mientras mostraba el video grabado en un celular.

“ _Lisa… hey, han pasado tantas cosas, todo saldrá bien cariño, yo estoy bien créeme, escucha sé que estas asustada, yo también, pero hay una oportunidad de estar a salvo y huir de estas personas… este hombre es… Eddie Gluskin, sé que lo recuerdas… va a ser difícil de aceptar pero confía en él, pronto estaremos juntos si todo sale bien…_ ” Waylon en la pantalla trataba de ocultar su rostro lleno de nerviosismo y puso una sonrisa algo forzada. “ _Todo saldrá bien… te amo Lisa… ya puedes dejar de grabar…”_ fue lo último que se escuchó de Waylon al terminar el video.

Lisa Park permaneció quieta por un momento, perdida en sus pensamientos. Tanto Eddie como los niños la observaban sin decir ninguna palabra. Después de unos segundos ella hablo.

“Así que es verdad… Waylon logró escapar… ese hombre, Blaire, ya no le somos útiles… él hará lo que quiera con nosotros. Muy bien, te seguiremos… aun así no te perderé de vista.” Dijo Lisa mientras sujetaba la mano de sus hijos.

“Perfecto, síganme, no se alejen de mi” dijo Eddie para después empezar a correr.  Fue una buena idea de parte de Waylon el usar un video para mostrárselo a Lisa, no había duda que ella era igual de desconfiada que su marido, un aspecto que en estos días para Eddie no parecía extraño. Una vez cerca de los pasillos, todo era un maldito caos, las alarmas sonando, las voces en los micrófonos ordenando la evacuación del personal. Todo el desastre era una gran ventaja para Eddie. Una vez que estuviesen fuera, sólo se dirigirían al bosque para reunirse con Miles y Waylon.

“¡Hey! ¿¡A donde se dirigen!?” Dijo un soldado yendo en dirección a hacia ellos. Pero antes de que se acercase más, Eddie saco una pistola y dio dos tiros a la cabeza del hombre. Lisa, aun nerviosa, se mantenía tranquila lo mejor que podía, mientras que los niños empezaron a abrazar a su madre y se tapaban la boca con el fin de no gritar.

“¡Vámonos, el ruido del disparo atraerá a más!” Dijo Eddie mientras empujaba a Lisa y a los niños a la salida.

Una vez fuera, el viento y una fuerte lluvia los rodeo. La visibilidad era mínima, pero no era nula, lo cual le permitió a Eddie ver a varios soldados con sus armas y linternas tanto en el patio del lugar como en las cercanías del Bosque.

“No puedo creerlo…realmente estamos afuera.” Dijo Jacob mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano pequeño.

“Pero aún no es seguro, los militares están muy cerca…Escúchenme bien, necesitamos correr muy rápido, así que debemos cargar a los niños y huir… no te separes de mí no importa lo que pase…” decía mientras miraba a Lisa.

La mujer no lo pensó dos veces y tomo a Kevin el más pequeño de sus hijos.

Eddie debía ser muy cuidadoso en sus decisiones, un sólo desliz y todo quedaría arruinado.

Él empezó a concentrarse y a dirigir el camino mientras cargaba a Jacob en su espalda. La oscuridad, la lluvia y el viento les dieron mucha ventaja, logrando cruzar cerca del grupo sin que ellos se diesen cuenta de su presencia.

Ellos ya estaban muy cerca de la salida, pero tuvieron que ocultarse por un tiempo cerca de una de las esquinas del edificio. Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando accidentalmente Lisa hizo ruido al tropezarse con el lodo y caer. Inmediatamente las luces empezaron a enfocar en su dirección. Eddie soltó a Jacob, lo posiciono detrás de él y sacó su pistola apuntándola hacia la dirección de los soldados.

Eddie moriría por esta madre y sus hijos, no permitiría que le hicieran daño, no permitiría que esos niños quedasen solos.

Lisa estaba detrás de Eddie sujetando a sus hijos protectoramente procurando tapar sus rostros para que no presenciasen más violencia. Ambos niños sostenían fuertemente a su madre cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Cuando todo parecía el fin, tanto Eddie, Lisa y los niños, empezaron a escuchar una transmisión de radio.

“¿Qué sucede?”

“El jefe quiere que regresemos, pidió que cancelaran la búsqueda…dice que tiene otro plan, pero ahora hay que dejarlos”

“¿Qué rayos le pasa a Blaire? La primera vez que nos pidió secuestrar a ese tipo nos dijo que lo mataríamos después de que él viera morir a su esposa e hijos, luego de que él se _quebrara en llanto_ , Blaire cambio por completo… ahora ¿lo va a dejar ir?” dijo uno de los soldados un tanto molesto.

“El jefe ya dijo que se encargaría de él, además recuerda que el objetivo de mayor importancia es el Walrider, el tipo ni siquiera es peligroso, es un civil común, en el ataque ni siquiera asesino a nadie, sólo los inmovilizo, es extraño… si él hubiera querido nos hubiera matado.” Decía el otro soldado entre la estática. “Además Blaire pidió atención médica para los heridos, él ya no quiere más perdidas”

“Muy bien, volveremos ahora mismo” dijo finalmente uno de ellos para después retirarse del lugar. Eddie y los demás vieron como las linternas iluminaban hacia otra dirección y escuchaban como los uniformados se alejaban de ellos. Cuando finalmente ya no sintieron a ninguno, tanto Lisa como Eddie dieron un suspiro de alivio.

“Vamos… hay que seguir” dijo Eddie mientras la familia sólo asentía y lo seguían al bosque. Una vez que cruzaron la cerca, empezaron a dirigirse a la dirección indicada. El camino era largo y aunque Lisa intentaba cargar a ambos hijos, Eddie caballerosamente decidió ayudarle cargando a ambos, esfuerzo que para él no fue nada.

Las horas pasaban y tomaban pequeños ratos para descansar, los primeros signos del amanecer ya eran visibles en el cielo y las estrellas empezaron a ser menos visibles.

A pesar de tanta caminata, la familia y Eddie lograron llegar a salvo al punto de encuentro, ahí se encontraban Miles y Waylon cerca de una fogata y sentados en el suelo.

“¡Es papá! ¡Mami, papá está ahí!” Dijo Kevin, quien inmediatamente soltó el agarre de Eddie y se dirigió a su padre, misma acción que Jacob realizo segundos después.

“¡Waylon! ¡Dios mío estas bien!” grito su esposa para dirigirse a abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo.

“Lisa…no puedo respirar” decía el ingeniero entre risas para después besar y abrazar a su mujer. Luego se encargaba de sostener su rostro para ver si no le hicieron nada, afortunadamente ella sólo tenía algunos rasguños. Esta misma acción la realizó con sus hijos a quienes después de notar que estaban bien, decidió darles una tormenta de besos en sus rostros.

“Papá ya no somos bebes” decía Jacob mientras reía y trataba de detener los gestos de su padre.  

“Estoy muy feliz, eso es todo, tan feliz” afirmaba Waylon abrazando con fuerza a sus dos hijos mientras su esposa se hincaba para abrazar a los tres. El ingeniero miraba a su familia, a Miles y a Eddie, éstos últimos sonrían de forma muy sincera.

“Gracias…realmente, se los agradezco tanto y estoy en deuda, y como les dije antes, seguiré con ustedes hasta el final.” Dijo Waylon mientras se dirigía a ambos.

“No es nada Waylon” decía el reportero mientras rascaba su nuca y desviaba la mirada sintiendo mucha modestia.

“Eddie...” Waylon no sabía cómo expresarse, como agradecer lo que él hizo. Aún tenía dudas sobre si él era confiable, pero en estos momentos, solamente sentía agradecimiento y por esos instantes él ya no veía al psicópata del hospital.

Eddie pareció dar el primer paso y en un intentó estrecho su mano para dar un saludo, pero en ese instante Waylon en vez de darle el saludo lo abrazo.

“Gracias, por salvar a mí familia Eddie… muchas gracias.” Confesó Waylon en el oído de Eddie. Al principio Eddie no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba dudoso si debía corresponder el abrazo. Así que lentamente devolvió el gesto.

“No…no es nada” dijo casi en un susurro para después soltar a Waylon.

Todos voltearon cuando cerca de la zona del pastizal se acercaba un helicóptero.

“Uff, ya era hora, vamos hay que salir de aquí” dijo Miles haciendo señales en dirección a la nave.

Todos no lo dudaron ningún segundo y se dirigieron al transporte. Los primeros en subir fueron Lisa y los niños, después Waylon y luego Eddie, el único que faltaba era Miles, sin embargo él se quedó mirando en dirección al bosque por un buen tiempo. Era como si estuviese observando a alguien, y en realidad lo hacía, la razón por la que Miles no subía era porque en la lejanía podía observar a Ethan Blaire con un grupo de soldados. El reportero estaba listo para atacar en dado caso que el otro diera el primer ataque. No obstante el padre de Jeremy no hacía nada, sólo se quedaba observando con una mirada llena de seriedad y sosteniendo sus manos en su espalda.

“Miles ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Vez algo?” decía Eddie en la puerta del helicóptero.

“Nop… no es nada Edd…salgamos de aquí” dijo para después entrar y cerrar la puerta. El reportero continuaba mirando afuera de la ventana sin perder de vista a Blaire, quien no hacia aún nada. Cuando finalmente la nave tomo la altura suficiente, el periodista dio un suspiro y se froto la frente. En esos momentos para Eddie no había duda de que Miles noto algo, pero ya sería en otra ocasión que discutiría ese tema.

 

 

Paso un buen rato mientras seguían en el aire, por lo que la vista de Eddie se dirigía a varios puntos. Al principio miraba a Miles, quien se encontraba ya dormido, otras veces a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje del bosque y los caminos. Finalmente su mirada terminaba en Waylon, quien se encontraba abrazando al pequeño Kevin en sus piernas mientras lo arrullaba dándole pequeños golpes a su espalda, causando que el menor se quedase dormido. Por otro lado Lisa estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Waylon completamente dormida minutos después de haber logrado dormir a Jacob en sus piernas. Los únicos despiertos eran Eddie y Waylon. Cuando ambos se miraron, Waylon fue el primero en darle una sonrisa genuina. Eddie asintió y correspondió el gesto.

“Tus niños… son adorables…eres realmente afortunado” decía Eddie tratando de quebrar el hielo.

“Lo se…pero tienen la mala suerte de tener un padre tan estúpido…Cómo pude ser tan egoísta… sabia lo peligroso que era tenerlos en Colorado, no soy un buen padre, debí darles más protección. Tendrán pesadillas de esto…de eso estoy seguro…jaja todo es un desastre ¿no te parece? Yo me mate buscando un trabajo que me diera el dinero suficiente para mantener a mi familia…y lo consigue en Murkoff…a costa del sufrimiento de tantos pacientes. Día tras día tras día, sus rostros no se iban de mi mente…tu rostro” decía Waylon mientras tocaba su cara perdido en sus pensamientos “…ya no lo soporte más, no podía recibir ese beneficio a costa del sufrimiento ajeno. Además sacrifique momentos preciosos y únicos con mis hijos; sus obras de teatro en la escuela, celebraciones con la familia… sus cumpleaños… ¿Qué clase de padre hace esto?” Decía Waylon desviando la mirada un poco avergonzado al mostrar este lado tan débil.

“Lo hace un padre que ama a sus hijos…no eres una mala persona Waylon… tú…trataste de detenerlo…recuerdo tu rostro a través del cristal cuando te pedí ayuda. En esos instantes tu cara estaba llena de angustia y miedo… si tú lo hubieras querido, ni siquiera hubieras reaccionado, sólo te habrías quedado sentado continuando tu trabajo y sin siquiera ponerme atención… sí es verdad, al principio permitiste el abuso a los pacientes…a mí…pero ahora quieres arreglarlo. Desde mi punto de vista eso te hace una persona maravillosa… ¿No lo crees?” dijo Eddie mientras le sonreía a Waylon.

“Lo siento tanto Eddie… todo lo que te ha pasado yo…”

“No te preocupes…mientras tu estés bien, todo está bien para mí”

“Uh… ¿gracias?” Waylon dijo algo incómodo, después de un rato ambos miraron por la ventana presenciando el amanecer.

“He visto el amanecer toda mi vida…pero esta es la primera vez que lo veo tan hermoso ¿sabes?

“Yo también pienso lo mismo Waylon.”

Ambos miraron por un tiempo y después de unas horas Eddie se quedó dormido y Waylon temía dormir y pensar que despertaría encerrado en ese pozo de nuevo. Miro por última vez a sus hijos y a su mujer para luego rendirse ante el sueño.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pregunto si Blaire es Bipolar o si tiene sentimientos XD


	7. Decisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... bueno, disculpen, el capitulo salio mas largo de lo que esperaba.  
> En este capi habra algunos momentos en los que nuestra pareja este junta. En ese momento yo sugeriria que escucharan el soundtrack del videojuego "The last of us Left Behind: together" Me la pase escuchando ese soundtrack mientras escribia.  
> Disculpen si hay errores ortograficos, a veces descuido algunos.
> 
> Bueno, sin más, a leer entonces :)

Sin duda, las pocas horas de sueño lograron calmar el cansancio, la angustia, la desesperación y la fatiga de Waylon. Tantas cosas habían sucedido que, incluso, él se preguntaba innumerables veces si todo esto no era más que sólo una pesadilla. Él nunca se habría imaginado que se encontraría rodeado de tanta locura. Primero, Murkoff seguía funcionando y era manejada por el padre de Jeremy Blaire; segundo, Miles y Eddie estaban con vida y este último, al parecer, ya no tenía su locura y obsesión por encontrar a la “novia perfecta”.  Se cuestionaba toda su situación una y otra vez, y hubiese continuado si Kevin no lo hubiera llamado.

“Hey campeón, ¿Qué ocurre?” Se estiro y froto sus ojos.

“Mira a la ventana.” El pequeño se sentó junto a su padre con el fin de presenciar el rostro de este último.

Waylon se acercó a la ventana y en efecto vio un bosque inmenso; lleno de vegetación y pequeñas corrientes de agua. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los colores de los árboles, ya que algunos tenían su color respectivo al otoño, y otros aún mantenían su color natural, causando así una variedad cromática en todos los árboles que estuviesen a la vista. Definitivamente era una vista preciosa.

“Vaya…el bosque es hermoso, pero, ¿Dónde estamos?”

“Estamos en el estado de Maine, cerca de Portland” Decía Miles mientras miraba a la ventana. “Como el otoño causa ese efecto en los árboles, la gente de aquí realiza un tipo de festival o algo así, de hecho el lugar de ese evento es cerca de nuestras instalaciones… Mira en esa dirección, ahí es nuestra parada.”

Al helicóptero le tomo unos minutos para aterrizar en el lugar. Desde las alturas el lugar era enorme rodeado de vegetación, con grandes campos y con un total de siete edificaciones de dos pisos. Además se podían observar soldados entrenando y grupos de personas con uniforme blanco. Waylon no podía diferenciar cuales, posiblemente, eran científicos o médicos.

Poco a poco el piloto empezó a auxiliarnos a bajar del transporte. Una vez en el lugar la familia empezó a seguir a Miles y Eddie. 

El lugar parecía más grande a comparación del panorama en el aire. Mientras avanzaban, Waylon empezó a notar las penetrantes miradas de los militares, médicos y científicos. Todos ellos conversando secretamente entre ellos y señalando hacia su dirección.

Cuando se acercaron a una de las edificaciones, uno de los soldados, quien parecía ser el capitán, debido a la gran variedad de insignias y a su edad avanzada, empezaba a acercarse hacia el grupo.

“Esperen aquí, debo hablar con él” Miles corrió rápidamente en dirección del hombre. Aunque Waylon no podía escuchar la conversación, él dedujo que debió ser de mucha seriedad debido a las miradas del reportero y del uniformado. El “capitán” empezó a señalar hacia ellos, parecía furioso y Miles sólo lo escuchaba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho sin perder la seriedad en su rostro. El periodista al final suspiro, negó lentamente con la cabeza y después compartió  otras palabras con el hombre. Al final ambos asintieron y empezaron a acercarse hacia el grupo.

“Mucho gusto señor Park, soy el Capitán General George Baker, sean bienvenidos.” el hombre prosiguió a saludar a Lisa e incluso se hinco para saludar a los infantes.

“Vengan, hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría discutir con usted.” Miles no pudo evitar dar un largo suspiro una vez que Baker se alejaba.

“¿Qué sucede? ¿Discutieron? ambos parecían estar molestos.” empezó a decir Waylon mientras seguían de lejos al capitán.

“Nop, más bien fue un regaño, cuando estábamos en el helicóptero, mientras tu dormías, me comunique con él y… bueno, digamos que no le gusto como ejecute mi plan de rescate, dice que rompí varios protocolos y que pude poner en riesgo a toda la brigada. Es un exagerado, al final todo salió bien.”

“Te sugiero no hablar mal de tu superior… ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en el campo de entrenamiento cuando actuaste por _impulso_? Baker además de castigarte por semanas, no dejaba de sermonearte cada vez que te veía.” dijo Eddie con mientras caminaba a un lado de Miles.

“Hey, el imbécil de Joseph se lo merecía, él tipo se estaba buscando esa paliza cuando empezó a fastidiarnos.” dijo Miles poniéndose a la defensiva.

“Calma, calma… sólo decía” dijo al final en tono de burla.

“¿Qué le hiciste al tipo?” preguntó el ingeniero.

“Oh diablos, te lo contare luego, ya llegamos.”

Entraron a lo que parecía una sala de negocios, había un proyector, una mesa ovalada con laptops y un total de ocho sillas. George hizo una señal con su mano insinuando que tomasen asiento. Lisa y Waylon se sentaron juntos mientras que los niños se dirigieron a las ventanas del lugar observando como los soldados entrenaban, cruzaban obstáculos y como practicaban el uso de las armas. Por otro lado Miles se sentó a un lado del capitán y Eddie tomo asiento cerca de los niños, no parecía estar muy interesado en lo que el hombre deseaba platicar.

“Miles me dijo que Blaire te tenia cautivo… de casualidad ¿Dijo algunos de sus planes?” dijo el hombre mirando a Waylon.

“Bien… solamente me conto que quería realizar el proyecto Walrider de nuevo… es todo… y tenía mucho interés en tener a Miles de vuelta.”

El capitán se quedó en silencio por unos momentos “Ese hombre no se rinde… es persistente ¿No sabes por qué quiere al Walrider? ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto?” Preguntaba el capitán agitando su mano derecha.

El ingeniero sólo suspiro y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

“Bien… aun así, es un alivio tenerlos a todos de vuelta y además…” el hombre todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por las voces de los niños.

“¡Señor Gluskin hágalo de nuevo!” grito Kevin de manera entusiasta.

En ese momento todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia los niños y a Eddie.

Eddie parecía estar realizando un acto de magia con unas cartas de Blackjack. Empezó a realizar varios movimientos con las manos y con las cartas, una vez que realizó un aplauso, las cartas desaparecieron. En el momento en que los niños empezaron a felicitarlo, Eddie estiró los brazos y accidentalmente todas las cartas salieron de la manga de su chamarra. Los niños estallaron en carcajadas y Eddie colocó su mano en su rostro al sentirse avergonzado.

“Vaya… es extraño, él no interactúa mucho con nosotros… bueno a excepción de Miles, el escuadrón femenino y las enfermeras… nunca me imaginé que sería el tipo de persona que interactuase con niños.” Decía el capitán mientras observaba a al otro grupo. A diferencia de Baker, Waylon supuso que ese era un comportamiento normal en Eddie. Cuando no posees una familia estable, llegas a un momento en el que quieres crear lo que nunca fuiste capaz de tener, por lo tanto debes comportarte de acuerdo a lo que necesites. El ingeniero sentía compasión por Eddie, no sólo en esos momentos, sino al investigar sobre él poco tiempo después de su separación con Lisa y los niños. El ex-psicópata jamás podría formar una familia; era muy probable que no pudiese vivir en libertad debido a los crímenes que ha cometido, de hecho, él podría morir en cualquier momento si Murkoff no dejaba de perseguirlos. En el pasado Waylon no hubiera permitido que sus hijos interactuasen con Eddie, pero ahora, no veía ningún peligro, de hecho no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro avergonzado de Eddie. 

“Por cierto señor Park… aunque hable de este asunto con Miles de forma breve, quería comentarlo algo con usted primero.”

“¿Eh?... Oh lo siento, ¿De qué se trata?” decía rápidamente ya que se encontraba distraído observando a sus hijos.

“Bien… Miles me informó que usted quería unirse a nuestra causa, ¿Es eso cierto?”

“Sí… eso deseo.”

En ese momento Baker suspiro y desvió su mirada, después de unos momentos miro de nuevo a Waylon.

“Agradezco su ayuda, en serio, usted sería de gran apoyo en nuestra causa… sin embargo, eso se convertiría en un peligro para usted.”

“Señor, yo entiendo los riesgos, mientras de alguna manera ustedes puedan proteger a mi familia yo estaré bien.”

“Waylon” decía el periodista interrumpiendo la palabra al general “Quiero confesarte algo… cuando iba a rescatarte, me preguntaba qué tipo de persona eras… hubo momentos en los que sólo quería dejarte morir ¿sabes? deseaba desquitarme contigo por todo lo que me ocurrió… pero al ver como eras, como fue tu situación y tu amor por tu familia… Tú me dijiste que me _debías_ esto, lo he pensado mucho y no quiero que te arriesgues a esto… Lo que quiero decir es que… yo te perdono ¿Ok?...  tú tienes gente que te necesita, no puedes dejarlos atrás.”

Waylon estaba perplejo. Es cierto, esa sería la salida fácil, pero él muy en el fondo sabía que si huía no podría vivir con eso en su conciencia. Sabiendo que hay gente arriesgando su vida para detener a los monstruos que iniciaron su infierno. El no sería capaz de vivir a expensas de la muerte de otros.

“¿Qué hay de la familia de estos soldados? con todo respeto, pero, todos estamos en el misma situación.” Dijo Waylon con determinación sin apartar la mirada. El no cedería a esto, de eso estaba seguro.

“Señor Park entienda, la situación es distinta, estas personas están entrenadas para dar su vida. Usted y su familia sólo son civiles… ¡Romperíamos nuestra ética profesional al ponerlos en riesgo! Nuestra misión es protegerlos, no llevarlos a la muerte.” Dijo el uniformado en pánico.

Waylon se quedó en silencio por un momento, Miles sólo miro al ingeniero y después desvió la mirada. Él sabía que tanto el uniformado como el periodista no recibirían un _no_ como respuesta.

“Yo no podría vivir con eso… dejándolos atrás… yo estoy en esto tanto como ustedes… yo quiero ayudarles, déjenme contribuir…” dijo en desesperación mientras que sus manos empezaron a hacerse puños.

“Waylon… yo no viviría sabiendo que le arrebate un padre a unos niños… te digo por experiencia… no querrías eso para tus hijos.” Dijo el periodista en tono de tristeza.

Waylon no sabía qué hacer. Miro a su mujer y luego a sus hijos quienes se encontraban ahora jugando cartas con Eddie. Claro que no deseaba dejar a sus niños, pero tampoco quería un mundo en donde ellos tuviesen que huir siempre de la Corporación. Si esos bastardos seguían existiendo, víctimas inocentes seguirían cayendo ante ellos, pero…aun así… era verdad…su familia era primero.   

“Está bien… nos iremos, pero, si llegasen a necesitar mi ayuda… quiero que me contacten.” dijo Waylon ante la derrota e insistencia de ambos.

“Muy bien, en ese caso, partirán mañana por la madrugada, ahora deben de estar hambrientos, vengan los dirigiré a la cafetería.”

Empezaron a salir uno por uno del lugar hasta que sólo quedaron Miles y Eddie.

“¿Él decidió irse?” decía Eddie mientras se acercaba a Miles.  

“Más bien lo obligamos a irse… Edd…entiendo cómo te sientes… pero es lo mejor para él” en ese momento el reportero puso su mano en el hombro de Eddie.  “Y tú lo sabes… ¡Animo, busquemos algo de comer!”

Mientras Miles se dirigía a la cafetería, Eddie sólo suspiro y miro dirigió al suelo. “No encontrare animo en esto Miles… nunca.” Y era verdad, él deseaba que el joven se quedara aquí con ellos, para que juntos destruyesen a Murkoff, pero, Eddie sabía que no era sólo por eso. El empezó a tener estos sentimientos confusos hacia Waylon poco tiempo después de que recobraba su cordura. Al principio era curiosidad y la curiosidad después se convirtió en un deseo por conocerlo más. Antes, cuando él era un paciente del hospital psiquiátrico Mount Massive, él no podía olvidar el rostro de terror de Waylon cuando se acercó a pedir su ayuda en el cristal, en esos momentos él supo que él era distinto, todos los demás mostraron rostros fríos, indiferentes y apáticos. Él fue el único en ese lugar que no estaba corrompido por la pudrición de los demás. Él era el único en sobrevivir a su locura. Él es el único ser humano con el que podría obtener redención. Él era perfecto en todo y, sobre todo, era él la razón  por la que luchaba en primer lugar, para demostrarle que ya no era el lunático que solía ser y demostrarle que podía llegar a ser una mejor persona.

A pesar de que Eddie estaba comiendo con los demás, estaba tan distraído en esos momentos que no noto que una de las enfermeras le hablaba mientras corría hacia su dirección.

“¡Señor Gluskin! ¿Cómo está? Una de mis compañeras me dijo que volvió, ¡Tuve que verlo con mis propios ojos y asegurarme de que estuviese bien! me alegra tanto que su misión fuera exitosa” decía la joven con entusiasmo. Eddie no sabía si la chica estaba ruborizada o era efecto por correr tanto.

“Gracias por preocuparte… ¿no deseas comer?”

“En realidad ya lo hice, mi turno termino hace unos minutos…Um… si no le molesta ¿Puedo sentarme aquí junto a usted?” antes de que Eddie pudiese responder, la chica lo interrumpió. “¡Eddie, usted está herido!” todos voltearon en dirección hacia la pareja, Miles incluso se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

“¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Qué tal si es serio? Eddie te he dicho que ya no te guardes las cosas para ti mismo, sabes que somos un equipo ahora.” Decía el reportero. Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse ante la ira.

“Por favor, déjeme revisarlo.” Decía la joven enfermera mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos unos vendajes.

Eddie, rendido, dio un suspiro y se quitó la chamarra mostrando en efecto una herida de bala.

“Eddie… ¿En qué momento recibiste ese daño?” Miles estaba impresionado y se sentía responsable al no haberlo notado.

“Ahora que lo pienso… creo que fue cuando fui a rescatar a Waylon en ese pozo… antes de llegar ahí me topé con unos soldados, forcejeé con ellos y lograron darme… por fortuna los elimine de inmediato.”

“¡¿Ocultaste esa herida desde entonces?! ¡¿Te das cuenta que ha pasado casi más de un día?! ¿Por qué diablos no dijiste nada?!”

“Ya no sentía el dolor… no pensé que fuera grave… lo siento”

“Aun así me gustaría llevarlo a la enfermería, debemos quitarle la bala, desinfectar la herida y hacer una pequeña sutura, venga conmigo.” La chica comenzó a empujar a Eddie y empezó a guiarlo a la enfermería.

Después de sentarse junto a Waylon y su familia, Miles dio un suspiro y hablo. “Este idiota debe ser más cuidadoso, lo toma todo a la ligera.”

“Pero ¿Él estará bien? La herida parecía grave.” decía Waylon mientras observaba como la chica no paraba de sonreírle a Eddie.

“No te preocupes, él estará bien, tendrá la ayuda médica que necesita.”

“Por cierto… ¿Quién es ella?” dijo el ingeniero para después dar un sorbo a su bebida.

“Oh, ella es Rachel, es una de las enfermeras de la brigada… es agradable, pero llega a veces a ser insoportable.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Habla de Eddie todo el tiempo”

“Tal vez siente algo por él” dijo el ingeniero casi inmediatamente.

“Pues sí, ella está enamorada de él.”

Waylon se quedó en silencio por un momento, nunca pensó que otra persona sentiría algo por Eddie. Trato de despejar su mente y pensar en otra cosa. Preguntar lo que sea, pero que le hiciera desviar el tema, sin embargo su curiosidad pudo más y pregunto algo relacionado a lo mismo.

“Pero… Ella sabe que Eddie ha asesinado a personas ¿no?... mujeres en especial.”

“Si… ella lo sabe, todas las chicas de aquí lo saben… es lo que hace más aterrador el asunto, porque no sólo es Rachel la que siente algo ¿sabes?”

“¡¿Estás diciendo que hay más?!”

Miles sonrió en forma burlona y asintió con la cabeza.

“Por desgracia, esas chicas pierden su tiempo… A Eddie ya la gusta otra persona.” Dijo el periodista para después comer un poco.

_Eddie se enamoró de alguien… bueno, es un buen comienzo para él, me pregunto quién será._

“Y… ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Se encuentra aquí?”

Miles volteo hacia Waylon y se le quedo mirando por unos momentos “Sí… se encuentra aquí.”

“Wow…vamos dime ¿Necesito saber quién es? ¡Me muero por la curiosidad!”

“En primer lugar, no me corresponde decirte y si todo toma buen camino, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.”

“Bien si tú lo dices.” dijo el ingeniero al final en resignación.

***

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Baker volvió para mostrarle a Waylon la habitación donde descansarían. El cuarto constaba de una cama de tamaño matrimonial y dos literas, perfectas para los niños. Waylon dejo a su familia descansando y decidió buscar a Miles para hablar con él un poco. Por fortuna encontró al periodista cerca de los pasillos.

“Bien… creo que podremos hablar… ¿No hay posibilidad de que puedan proteger a mi familia y yo me quede aquí con ustedes?  ¡Hare lo que me pidan! pero déjenme ayudar.”

“Waylon ya hablamos de esto… escucha… sé que te dije que me _lo debías_ , pero, ya te dije que no es necesario, además, no cuentas con la condición física.”

“Y si me entrenaran… por lo menos enseñándome lo básico, yo podría quedarme ¿no?”

“¡Maldita sea Waylon, por qué insistes en lo mismo!… No te das cuenta que trato de salvarte de todo esto.”

“¿Qué hay de tu familia y tus amigos? Tú estás en la misma situación que yo.” dijo Waylon a la defensiva.

“No… no es lo mismo, ¡Tú crees que puedo volver a mi hogar con esto sobre mí!” Dijo el reporteo mientras creaba niebla negra y sus ojos se tornaban oscuros.

“No tengo nada a que volver y… Eddie tampoco… ambos prometimos no parar hasta acabar con esa gente… aunque signifique nuestra muerte.”

“Pero Miles, aun con el poder del Walrider sobre ti, has podido controlarlo cuando estas con nosotros, has estado actuando normal todo el tiempo… puedes tener una vida normal… tú mismo me dijiste que ya tenías un control.”

“Lo se Waylon… pero Murkoff no se detendrá, al igual que a ti, ellos pueden usar a los que amo para lastimarme… vivo con el constante miedo de que un día me entere de que mi familia fue masacrada.”

Waylon se quedó en silencio, ¿Cómo no pudo ver esa perspectiva al principio? En serio él solía ser tan insensible a veces.

“No tengo miedo de morir Waylon… de hecho… he llegado a pensar que tal vez mi muerte sea lo mejor… si lograse eliminar al Walrider junto conmigo de alguna manera… Murkoff ya no tendría ese poder a la mano y, además, detendrían un poco toda esta locura.”

“Te equivocas… tu muerte no resolverá nada… si no experimentan con el Walrider, experimentaran con otra cosa, causaran más sufrimiento, será una cadena que no se detendrá y… cómo puedes tratar a tu vida como si no tuviera valor, tú eres valioso.”

Miles lo observó, sin saber que decir, a pesar de mostrar esta mascara de fortaleza, él estaba aterrado por todo, por su familia, las vidas que pone en riesgo y las vidas  que la maldita Corporación sigue arruinando.

En esos instantes Miles miro al suelo y sus manos no dejaban de temblar, Waylon se acercó a él y sostuvo su antebrazo.

“Está bien… sé que de alguna forma… todo al final se solucionara, por favor… déjame ayudar… por favor.” Dijo el ingeniero sin soltar a Miles.

“Mierda… No te rindes ¿eh?” el ingeniero soltó una risa en ese momento. “Bien…” suspiró y se rasco la cabeza. “Hablare con Baker… espero entiendas en lo que te estas metiendo.”

“Lo hago… gracias por intentar.” Dijo para después darle rápidamente un abrazo.

Cuando ambos miraron al pasillo, notaron que Eddie se encontraba mirando a su dirección, sólo que esta vez estaba vendado del brazo. Al parecer él estuvo observando su conversación por un rato.

“¡Hey Edd! ¿Cómo está tu brazo?” pregunto Miles mientras se dirigía hacia Eddie.

“Esta mejor de hecho, Rachel es una maravillosa enfermera.” en esos momentos Miles noto que había algo en el tono de Eddie… parecía… molesto. Después de ver como el ex psicópata lanzaba miradas hacia Waylon. Dedujo en un par de segundos lo que pasaba. El reportero quería reírse pero se contuvo.

Miro a Eddie por un momento y le hablo en voz baja de forma que sólo Eddie pudiese oírlo.

_“Lo que viste hace unos momentos no es lo que parece… ¡No te dejes llevar idiota!”_

Eddie se ruborizo al notar como Miles dedujo rápidamente la razón de su enojo.  

“¡No! No es eso… yo sólo… yo sólo…” no sabía ni siquiera como formular una excusa. Al final tapo su rostro al sentirse avergonzado, muy avergonzado.

“Por qué no hablas con él, hare un intento para que el capitán lo deje quedarse con nosotros, aun así es un buen momento para que interactúes con él… sé que es difícil… pero inténtalo… suerte, nos vemos” dijo para después poner sus manos en sus bolsillos y salir del pasillo.

Eddie dirigió su mirada a Waylon y este último le dio una sonrisa.

“¿Esta bien tu brazo?”

“Si, no es tan malo ¿vez?” Eddie empezó a agitar el brazo pero jadeo de dolor e inmediatamente sostuvo su herida. Para Waylon era obvio que fingía fortaleza.

“No estás bien… descansa, no uses mucha fuerza.”

Gluskin sólo sonrió y asintió. Él estaba sintiéndose mejor; nunca pensó que podría tener una conversación tan natural con Waylon, aunque esta fuese mínima. Desde el incidente en el psiquiátrico, pensó que el ingeniero lo odiaría siempre. El hecho de que Waylon no estuviera a la defensiva lo hacía enormemente feliz y la daba la esperanza de que en un futuro ambos pudiesen tener una amistad.

“¡Waylon! Ahí estas.” Lisa llego con los niños siguiéndola por detrás.

“Papa estamos aburridos… ¿No podemos jugar en algún lado?”

“Bien… no lo sé”

“Ellos pueden jugar en el patio trasero de la brigada, los soldados lo usan para jugar deporte en su tiempo libre… creo que no hay nadie” Decía Eddie mientras apretaba los vendajes en su brazo.

“En serio ¡Genial! ¿Podemos jugar?”

“¿Puede Jugar Eddie con nosotros? Necesitamos un jugador.” decía el pequeño Kevin mirando a su padre con ojos de súplica.

Eddie le sonrió al niño y después dirigió su mirada a Waylon para ver si había algún signo de aprobación.

“Está bien… pero estaremos cerca para vigilarlos ¿De acuerdo?... además tengo que hablar algo con su madre.”

Los niños estallaron en gritos de victoria y empezaron a jalar a Eddie para poder juagar de inmediato. De forma muy amable, Eddie los llevo hacia el patio y trajo un balón consigo, empezando así su juego.

Mientras los chicos se encontraban jugando, Waylon y Lisa tomaron asiento en uno de los patios.

“¿Qué sucede Waylon?” Dijo la chica mientras sostenía la mano de Waylon. 

“Eres importante para mi… ¿Lo sabes verdad?... por esa razón… quiero que tú y los chicos estén a salvo… yo quiero quedarme, debo estar aquí… pelear con esta gente… ayudar a esta gente… conseguir un futuro más seguro para nuestros hijos.”

Lisa únicamente apretó la mano de Waylon y miro hacia el suelo.

“Lisa… yo sé que esto no es lo que quieres oír… no sabes cómo me gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas… y podemos culpar a quien sea de nuestras desgracias, pero…esa manera de pensar no nos llevara a nada… Yo sé que puedo morir, pero, no puedo vivir sabiendo que hay gente ahí afuera que permite mi existencia a costo de su sufrimiento y muerte, además, no quiero verlos pasar ningún daño, tanto a ti como a los niños… ellos… todos… merecemos vivir una vida sin ninguna carga. Cuando vi como Ethan los capturo, pensé que mi mundo se destruyó por completo… no quiero que eso pase de nuevo… yo… no lo soportaría una segunda vez.”  Waylon no pudo evitarlo y con tan sólo recordarlo, fue motivo suficiente para que sus lágrimas comenzaran a salir.

En esos instantes Lisa lo abrazo de forma que él colocase su cabeza en su hombro. La mujer pudo sentir como el agarre de su ex esposo era más fuerte, también sintió como la respiración de Waylon era agitada. Lo único que pudo hacer era abrazarlo muy fuerte y llorar junto con él.

“Si esta es tu decisión, yo sé que los niños entenderán… pero promete una cosa… no importa como este la situación, no dejes de luchar y procura, por sobre todas las cosas, mantenerte con vida. Prométeme que volverás con vida… quiero ver tu rostro una vez que todo esto acabe… En serio ¿Seguro que no quieres volver con nosotros?”

Waylon pasó su mano sobre su cara quitando así sus lágrimas. “Sí… estoy seguro… quiero acabar con Murkoff de una vez por todas” Lisa estallo en llanto y tapo su rostro. Después abrazarlo, lloro sobre el pecho de Waylon. “Se valiente Waylon… se muy valiente.”

La pareja se quedó así, sólo abrazándose, consolándose y amándose, sin embargo, el grito de Kevin los alarmo, el niño parecía gritar de dolor y miedo.

“¡¿Qué pasa?!” grito Waylon mientras observaba como Kevin estaba hincado en el suelo llorando y con su cabeza sangrando. Junto a él estaba Eddie tapando con un trapo la pequeña hemorragia.

Cuando el ingeniero llego hacia ellos, empezó a deducir la situación por su cuenta. Llegando a la conclusión de que Eddie había lastimado a su hijo de alguna forma.

_¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?! ¡¿Cómo pude pensar que él había cambiado?! No debí confiarle a mis hijos ¿En que estaba pensando?_

“¡Suéltalo! ¡Aléjate de mis hijos! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!”

“¡Papá fue un accidente, Kevin se golpeó muy fuerte con el concreto cuando recogía la pelota!”

Waylon ignoro el comentario de Jacob y cargo a Kevin en sus brazos mientras Lisa detenía el sangrado.

“Waylon estas exagerando, tu hijo está bien… no sufrió nada serio, lo revise y sólo se raspo un poco la piel, si usamos unos vendajes el estará…” pero Eddie no tuvo tiempo de terminar su argumento ya que Waylon lo interrumpió rápidamente.

“¡Déjame en paz! ¡¿Yo exagerado?! ¡Tú no tienes hijos, jamás entenderás este tipo de preocupación! ¡Y en tu situación nunca lo sabrás!” al ver como Eddie retrocedía obviamente herido por los comentarios del ingeniero, Waylon se dio cuenta de lo hiriente que fueron sus palabras.

“Ed-Eddie yo… lo siento, no quise… diablos disculpa, es que pensé por un momento que…” Eddie lo interrumpió esta vez antes de que terminase su disculpa. “No… tú tienes razón... yo no sé lo que es tener un hijo propio y nunca tuve una figura que me lo enseñara… lo siento mucho.”

“Lo siento” fue lo último que dijo para dirigirse a la enfermería dejando atrás a Eddie y a Jacob. Waylon se sentía terrible, hirió realmente a Eddie con el sólo hecho de recordarle los abusos de su padre. Se cuestionaba cómo pudo ser tan cruel con él, definitivamente se disculparía cuando solucionase la herida de su hijo.

***

Eddie observaba como la familia Park se dirigía hacia la enfermería y empezó a sentir como su corazón recibía punzadas y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Esta situación fue la prueba más clara de que Waylon lo miraría siempre como una amenaza, la imagen del psicópata y mutilador, no se irían de su mente. Esa verdad le causó un enorme dolor. Sólo tenía deseos de gritar de frustración.

Sin más que hacer decidió aclarar su mente escapándose del lugar hacia el bosque sólo por un rato, esperando que la tranquilidad del bosque le sirviese como anestesia a su miseria.

Una vez que cruzo al otro lado, Eddie no se dio cuenta de que Jacob observó el acto. En un principio el infante supuso que estaría bien, pero al pasar las horas y al notar que Eddie no volvía, empezó a preocuparse.

Sin más remedio al ver que tanto soldados como su familia estaban reunidos en la cafetería de nuevo, decidió confesar lo que había visto.

“Papá ¿Es peligroso cruzar el exterior de la brigada… como en dirección al bosque por ejemplo?” preguntó el niño inocentemente.

“¿Cruzarla? ¿A qué te refieres?” preguntaba su padre confundido

“Disculpe” dijo mirando hacia Miles “¿Ha visto al señor Gluskin por aquí?” dijo el niño ignorando la pregunta de su padre.

“¡¿Lo viste cruzar la barda?! ¡¿Hace cuánto fue eso?!”

“Desde el accidente de mi hermano”

Miles inmediatamente reviso su reloj y miro a los demás con pánico.

“¡Eso paso hace tres horas y no ha vuelto!”

Waylon sintió que todo esto fue su culpa, si no se hubiera desahogado con él de esa forma… ¿Y si algo le paso, y si Murkoff lo encontró?

“Hay que buscarlo… si nos separamos lo encontraremos más rápido.” declaró el ingeniero mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

“Muy bien… Vamos entonces.”

***

Sin perder el tiempo y para no arriesgar a más soldados, Miles decidió que sólo necesitarían a un militar y una Jeep para buscarlo en el bosque. Una vez fuera de la brigada, tanto Miles como Waylon revisaban en cada parte del bosque por señales mientras que el soldado conducía. La búsqueda era en si difícil y el atardecer no estaba ayudando en nada. En pocos minutos estarían buscando a oscuras.

Para su mala suerte la Jeep llego al final del camino, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que realizar la búsqueda a pie.

“Él estuvo aquí… hay huellas, la tierra sigue húmeda, no debe estar lejos” dijo el soldado mientras señalaba la posible dirección que Eddie tomo.

“En ese caso nos separaremos. Usemos las radios si en dado caso lo encontramos, ¡Hey! Waylon toma esto” Miles le lanzo al chico una pistola. “Sólo en caso de que la necesites, también usa esta linterna… ¡Vamos hay que buscar a ese idiota!”

Los tres hombres se separaron y Waylon decidió buscar cerca de las pequeñas corrientes de agua. Por desgracia no encontró nada. Su búsqueda siguió entre los pastizales y tampoco encontró nada.

El ingeniero empezó a frustrarse y se preguntaba cómo se disculparía una vez que lo encontrara. Notando que cada camino entre los arboles era más oscuro, decidió usar la linterna. Además de su iluminación, la luz de la luna iluminaba con fuerza gran parte del bosque, asimismo noto un pequeño lago y vio como el agua reflejaba las estrellas como si fuera un espejo. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue la figura de un ser humano cerca del lago.

Siendo muy cuidadoso y sin hacer ruido, vio la silueta tan familiar y característica. Noto sin duda que era Eddie, quien se encontraba sentado cerca del lago.

Se acercó poco a poco y dirigió la luz de la linterna hacia él. Eddie volteo lentamente, pero ni siquiera dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando al lago, después hablo.

“¿Sabes? Mi padre y mi tío solían traerme a este tipo de lugares… dormíamos en una cabaña, me llevaban de cacería… decidían que lubricante usar conmigo en las noches frías.” Confesaba Eddie mientras seguía mirando el lago y aventaba piedras en él.

“Eddie… debemos irnos de aquí, es peligroso, así que por favor…” Waylon trato de sujetar el brazo de Eddie con el fin de levantarlo, pero este último jalo su brazo rechazando así el gesto de Waylon. En esos momentos el ingeniero, empezó a sentir frustración, ya no sabía cómo solucionar sus problemas, ya no tenía el control de nada.

“¡¿Qué quieres de mi Eddie?!” Grito Waylon sin perder contacto visual con el hombre.

“¡Una oportunidad! ¡Mostrarte que no soy el hombre que solía ser! Sólo eso te pido Waylon, ¿Es mucho pedir?” dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al ingeniero.

“¡Bueno Eddie, perdóname, pero borrar la imagen de un tipo que me perseguía para mutilarme es difícil de eliminar ¿no lo crees?!” En esos momentos Eddie se quedó en silencio y dedico su mirada al lago de nuevo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Waylon lentamente se sentó a un lado de Eddie, mirando junto con él, las estrellas y el lago.

Los dos estaban atascados, no sabían que decir o hacer. Ellos esperaran a que uno de los dos rompiera el incómodo silencio.

Además de los ruidos del viento en las hojas, el ingeniero escuchaba como la respiración de Eddie empezó a ser errática, giro lentamente en dirección hacia su compañero y en efecto, él estaba llorando.

“Es… es tan injusto… nunca pedí esto, nunca desee tener ese pasado ¿sabes?… todo lo que quería era una familia estable… nunca pude hacerlo y tienes razón… yo nunca lo hare… cuidar a tus niños me dio por un instante… la sensación de ser necesitado por alguien… aunque sea minina… soy tan patético. Buscando migajas de algo que no es real.” Eddie empezó a secar sus lágrimas y Waylon se sentía impotente al no saber qué hacer.

“¿Por qué estás tan desesperado en que te dé una oportunidad? No es necesario ¿Sabes? A penas nos conocemos.”

Eddie miro al lago por un largo momento y después miro en dirección hacia Waylon.

“Todas las personas que eran importantes para mí o a las que dañe, están muertas o ni siquiera quieren saber de mi…pero tu aún estas aquí… puedo remediar mis errores contigo…así que por favor dime… dime, ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? ¿Qué debo hacer para que me des otra oportunidad?” decía Eddie en voz baja, casi sin aliento y en llanto.

Waylon acerco su mano lentamente al rostro del hombre, una vez que lo consiguió uso su pulgar para secar sus lágrimas. En ese momento Eddie se acercó hacia el ingeniero y lentamente puso su cabeza en el hombro de Waylon en busca de consuelo. El joven empezó a posicionar sus brazos en el cuerpo de Eddie lentamente, dándole así un abrazo.

Waylon sentía como el cuerpo de Eddie temblaba, en especial sus manos. Este acto le recordó a los momentos cuando abrazaba a sus hijos cuando estaban asustados o habían realizado alguna travesura y pedían perdón.

El ingeniero no sabía porque, pero el sólo hecho de ver a Eddie tan miserable, le hizo sentir terrible, pero, por qué tenía ese sentimiento de culpa. Este hombre era un asesino, destruyó la vida de muchas personas. Sin embargo desde su origen, él fue una víctima más, sufría los abusos de su padre y tío, día, tras día, tras día. Toda esa verdad causó en Waylon compasión, un sentimiento que expresó por medio de su propio llanto. Mientras sostenía a Eddie con fuerza, cerró sus ojos y empezó a desahogar su tristeza.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, desahogando sus penas y culpas; dejándose consolar, olvidando la existencia de los demás y concentrándose en desaparecer, si era posible, su miseria. Eddie se alejó de Waylon y lo miro por unos segundos, notando que él lloraba con los ojos cerrados. Él no sabía cuál era el motivo de sus lágrimas, pero de algo estaba seguro, ya no quería verlas más.

Lentamente se acercó a Waylon y empezó a juntar sus labios con los del chico. Poco a poco, Eddie rompió la distancia y colocó sus labios en los de Waylon. Dicho acto causo que Waylon abriese los ojos en sorpresa. Él deseaba golpearlo, él quería empujarlo, pero, su cuerpo no se movía, sólo dejo que el beso siguiese y siguiese.

Al terminar Eddie comenzó a besar las lágrimas del ingeniero haciendo un camino de besos hacia su cuello.

“Edd-Eddie, no, por favor… yo no quiero esto… ¡Detente!” Eddie se detuvo y se alejó de Waylon para darle espacio. Waylon empezó a recuperar el aliento y sintió su rostro demasiado caliente.

“¿Por qué hiciste eso?... yo… yo… ¿Te gusto o algo así?” decía el chico mientras se levantaba.

“Honestamente ni yo mismo lo sé” Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo. “Cuando estoy cerca de ti yo me siento… cálido… siento que a pesar de tener una situación deplorable, el tan sólo verte me da la sensación de que todo estará bien… sé que cuando te miro sólo deseo protegerte y mantenerte a salvo… mientras tú me observes, mientras tú me hables… mi mundo gira y tiene sentido… tú me haces sentir vivo… me haces sentir… normal… siento emociones que creía haber perdido… es por ese motivo que no quiero que sufras ningún daño… daría mi vida por protegerte... aunque sé que no ganare nada con ello.

Waylon no dijo nada, sólo se quedó observando impresionado la confesión de Eddie.

_Por desgracia, esas chicas pierden su tiempo… A Eddie ya la gusta otra persona._

_¿Miles lo sabía? ¿Él se refería a mí?_

“Yo… no sé si tu sientas amor o no, pero, no puedo asegurarte nada… ¿Me entiendes?… todo esto es tan irreal, tan repentino… si lo deseas… podemos empezar desde cero…” dijo Waylon poniéndose de pie.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Hola… mucho gusto, soy Waylon Park, estaré trabajando junto a ti para detener a Murkoff… ¿Tú eres?” decía el ingeniero mientras extendía su mano para dar un formal saludo.

“Um… ¿Eddie Gluskin?” decía el hombre aún confuso.

“Mucho gusto Eddie ¡Espero nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante!” Al final ambos saludaron formalmente y por primera vez, Eddie sintió como el dolor en su pecho empezaba a disminuir.

“¡Hey ustedes! Finalmente los encontré… ¡Hey Thomas! encontramos a Eddie, dirígete a la Jeep, nosotros iremos en seguida” Miles guardo la radio y se quedó mirando seriamente a Eddie “Serias tan amable de explicarme en qué diablos estabas pensando cuando huiste de esa manera.”

“¡Miles espera! Esto no fue culpa de él, yo soy el responsable, discutimos y él se fue, yo lo hice sentir incomodo… si tienes que estar enfadado con alguien… bueno que sea a mí.”

“Eso no es excusa, ya hablaremos de esto más tarde…Eddie… no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Queda claro?” Eddie asintió y Miles hizo una señal para irse del lugar.

***

Dentro de la Jeep, todo estaba silencioso, nadie discutía nada. Eddie se encontraba sentado a un lado de Waylon y este último daba breves miradas hacia Eddie, quien sólo miraba en dirección de la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos.

Una vez que llegaron con los soldados, Kevin, quien tenía ahora vendajes en su cabeza, salió corriendo y abrazo a su padre. Trato de explicarle que su herida fue un accidente y que Eddie sólo trataba de ayudar. El niño podía haber continuado, pero Waylon lo calmo. 

“Hey campeón todo está bien… Eddie me conto lo que paso, no hay problema.”

“Tal vez si mañana tenemos tiempo, tú y él puedan jugar con nosotros, dos contra dos.” Decía el pequeño emocionado ante su gran idea.

“Si hay tiempo, lo haremos ¿sí?” dijo al final mientras frotaba el cabello del menor.

La tensión empezó a disminuir en el grupo a medida que iniciaban conversaciones referentes a cualquier tema. Largas pláticas sobre estrategias para destruir a la Corporación, el rol que Waylon tendría junto al grupo, la visualización de un futuro mejor. Todo parecía maravilloso una vez planeado, sin embargo, Waylon por experiencia sabía que los giros de la vida nunca respetaban tus planes.

 

***

En la mañana siguiente, la familia Park estaba lista para irse. Por fortuna lograron contactaron a una de las hermanas de Lisa en Londres, quien estuvo más que dispuesta a aceptarlos a pesar de los riesgos. Asimismo, un grupo de uniformados se trasladaría con la familia para protegerla una vez que estuviesen en el lugar. En dado caso de haber irregularidades, Lisa y los niños serian transferidos a otro país.

Baker acepto tener a Waylon como parte de su equipo gracias a los argumentos tanto del ingeniero como de Miles. Ahora como parte del equipo, el Capitán le informo a Waylon que, por protección, la comunicación con su familia seria nula, debido a la poca seguridad en las líneas telefónicas y, de hecho, a cualquier medio de comunicación. Tanto Lisa como Waylon aceptaron la condición sabiendo que, una vez que se terminara este infierno, se volverían a ver.

Antes de que el helicóptero despegase, les dio tiempo tanto a los niños y a Eddie y a Waylon de Jugar un partido de futbol. El momento fue bastante agradable, pero empezó a derrumbarse cuando llego la hora de despedirse.

El pequeño Kevin fue el primero en mostrar el llanto, seguido de Jacob. Ambos se acercaron a Waylon para darle un fuerte abrazo.

“Papá, volverás ¿Verdad?” pregunto Jacob.

“Sí, una vez que esto acabe, ya no tendremos que escondernos.” decía Waylon para darle un beso a la frente a su hijo. “Mientras yo no este… tú serás quien cuide de mamá y de Kevin… ¿Me lo prometes?”

Jacob lloro más fuerte y abrazo a su padre con fuerza, lo anterior sólo provocaron el llanto de Waylon. Tal vez nunca vuelva a verlos, pero al menos se aseguraría de darles un mundo en donde pudiesen vivir con tranquilidad.  

“Papá… quédate con esto” Kevin saco de su bolsillo un collar con una piedra de ámbar.

“¿No era el collar que te dio la abuela?”

“Sip… lo use cuando me caí del caballo y no pasó nada, y la use cuando esos hombres nos tuvieron encerrados y no sucedió nada y también la tenía puesta cuando pegue mi cabeza con el concreto… ¡El collar de la abuela es de buena suerte!… te dará la victoria papá.”

Waylon tomo el collar y se lo puso sin dejar de sonreír.

“Definitivamente tendré la victoria entonces.” Dijo el ingeniero para después abrazar al más pequeño de sus hijos, miro su rostro por un momento tratando de memorizar cada detalle y realizó la misma acción con Jacob quien tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro marcado por las lágrimas. Finalmente Waylon abrazo a Lisa por un largo momento, la beso en los labios y dijo sus últimas palabras de despedida.

“Nunca quise meterlos en esto… cuídate mucho Lisa, cuídalos, yo los protegeré desde aquí a cualquier precio.”

“Hey… somos una familia…estamos en esto, sea en las buenas y en las malas.”

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse, no querían ser apartados, pero Baker apareció y los interrumpió.

“Lo siento Park… pero ellos ya deben partir.”

Waylon seco sus lágrimas rápidamente, asintió y ayudo a subir a Lisa y a los niños al helicóptero. La puerta se cerró y las aspas empezaron a moverse. El transporte aéreo empezó a subir y los niños miraban con tristeza como su padre se quedaba atrás. Waylon empezó a agitar sus manos en señal de despedida, mientras que los niños y Lisa correspondían el saludo.

El ingeniero se quedó parado hasta que perdió de vista al helicóptero, su familia se había ido, pero él sabía que ahora estarían a salvo. Aunque pensase en ello, no pudo evitar sentir punzadas en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta.

Eddie puso su mano en el hombro del joven en señal de apoyo y por fortuna este último no negó él gesto. “¿Estas bien Waylon?”

“Si… sólo que es difícil verlos irse.” dijo de nuevo para después mirar al cielo.

Y era verdad. Empezó a cuestionarse si fue lo correcto, él sabía que lo era, sin embargo aunque se repitiese esos una y otra vez, el sentimiento de desolación no se iba.

***

Lo que resto del día, Waylon se la paso conociendo a todos los miembros de la Brigada. La gran mayoría era en si gente muy amable, otros eran demasiado serios y otros no lo llamaban por su nombre, lo llamaban _delator_ o _whistleblower_. También algunos lo miraron como un héroe y otros soldados no confiaban en él lo suficiente al haber sido un empleado de la Corporación, sin duda, Waylon les demostraría lo dedicado que era en esta misión.

Una vez terminada las pláticas y presentaciones, se le mostro al ingeniero su habitación. Cuando entro al cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en la cama. Empezó a sentir como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban, causando así que la tensión disminuyese. Después de relajarse, pasó ambas manos a su rostro, comenzó a mirar el techo blanco y empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos, en los cuales solamente recapitulaba cada momento de lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora. Después de mucho pensar, recordó que no le dio una disculpa Eddie por lo ocurrido con su hijo. Empezó a idear un plan para disculparse con él. En ese momento se le ocurrió una gran idea, pero sabía que se metería en problemas.

***

Una vez que salió de su habitación, miro a su reloj y eran las nueve de la noche. Decidió dirigirse a la habitación de Eddie para platicar con él. Toco la puerta y espero a que el hombre abriera.

“Waylon, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?” Eddie estaba vestido con unos pants y una playera negra a diferencia de Waylon que usaba un pijama similar, pero con una playera anaranjada.

“¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que decirte algo en privado.”

“Cla-claro…”

Una vez dentro Eddie se sentó en su cama y Waylon en la silla.

“Eddie no pude disculparme por cómo te trate la última vez… Lo siento, deje que mi enojo y miedo tomasen el control.” dijo mientras tocaba sus manos.

“Lo entiendo Waylon… no hay problema”

“Es por eso que quiero compensártelo”

“¿De que estas hablando?”

“Hay un festival cerca de Portland, lo escuche de las enfermeras y soldados, juegos, música, bailes, ¡Sera divertido, hay que ir!” decía el ingeniero como si fuese un niño. Él realmente quería, aunque fuese por un momento, tener un día normal.

“Y… ¿Cómo esperas que vallamos? No te ofendas pero, no podemos pasar por la puerta principal y decirles _Hey saldremos a divertirnos un rato,_ si el capitán Baker no nos mata, te puedo asegurar que Miles lo hará.”

“Yo también pensé en eso… pero escuche que uno de los soldados… creo que se llamaba Warren y otro tipo irán por provisiones mañana, revise el mapa y estarán cerca del festival, una vez que ellos realicen una parada, será nuestra oportunidad para bajar del auto, ¿Qué dices?”

Eddie se quedó pensativo, en serio le encantaría pasar un rato agradable, pero ¿Qué tal si ambos se ponían en riesgo? Era obvio que todos los soldados notarían la ausencia de ambos. Aun así realmente quería ver el mundo exterior una vez más.

“Eddie yo tomare la culpa… yo les diré que fui yo quien te arrastro en esto…así que tú decides.”

“De acuerdo, iré contigo”

“¡Grandioso! Reúnete conmigo a las 4:00 p.m. cerca de los automóviles, yo diré la señal para subir al que ellos irán… nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.”

Eddie despidió a Waylon y se sentía arrepentido de seguirle el juego, él sabía que se estaba metiendo en un problema. Pero en el fondo estaba harto de estar encerrado. Nada podría salir mal… ¿Verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... es oficial, nuestro Eddie tendra lo más cercano a una cita con Way.  
> Ahora si Picaa, en el siguiente capi usare a Bat Waylon, gracias por dejarme usarlo. XD


	8. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, primero quiero darle muchas gracias a "Picaa" por dejarme usar una de sus piezas de arte en esta historia. Y como sé que mis palabras no son suficientes para describir a la ternura de "Bat Waylon" T_T aqui les dejo la pagina de Tumblr para ver la imagen:  
> http://pikadoodle.tumblr.com/post/145037890215/bats-3-page  
> http://pikadoodle.tumblr.com/post/146888965860/%E3%83%98%E1%B4%A5%E3%83%98-he-too-cute-for-this-world-3-3-3
> 
> (Lo siento aun no sé como usar un vinculo en una sola palabra)
> 
> Tambien quiero agradecer mucho a "thelovearesick" por sus observaciones, en serio las aprecio mucho :3  
> Y sobre todo muchas gracias a los demás que aún siguen con la historia XD.

_¡Vamos, corre más rápido! ¡Ya estamos cerca, puedo ver las luces!_

_¡Ya voy, sólo dame un respiro!_

Eddie no podía creer que el plan de Waylon funcionase. Una vez que la Humvee realizó su parada, sin ser vistos, aprovecharon para escapar hacia el festival. Por desgracia tenían que correr un gran tramo de puro pastizal para llegar al evento. Cuando las primeras señales de luces y multitudes estaban a la vista, ambos dejaron de trotar y empezaron a dar grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

Los dos vestían ropa casual, ropa que tomaron _prestada_ de uno de los soldados de hecho. Eddie llevaba una camisa abotonada oscura y jeans, mientras que Waylon usaba un par de jeans, una camiseta manga larga blanca y encima llevaba otra camisa a cuadros color naranja. 

En el evento se podían apreciar distintos puestos de comida; los más usuales como hot-dogs, hamburguesas,  algodones de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas e incluso langosta a pesar de no ser la temporada. Por otro lado, en las atracciones, había una sección dedicada a los juegos mecánicos y de azar. Y más adelante se podían apreciar las bandas musicales, en donde los integrantes apenas estaban acomodando el escenario o afinaban los instrumentos.

“Eddie… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero?”

“Um… no lo sé… tal vez ¿Los juegos mecánicos?” dijo más en duda que en afirmación **.**

“¿Seguro?... ¿Podrás aguantarlo?” Waylon no pudo evitar usar tono de burla.

“Hey, soy mayor pero no es para tanto, vamos será divertido.” Los dos empezaron a caminar entre la multitud dando pequeños vistazos a los diferentes juegos. El festival, sin duda, contaba con una gran cantidad de entretenimiento y era sencilla su diferenciación. En una parte del terreno había juegos mecánicos dedicados a los niños, por ejemplo, había un carrusel, unas mini ruedas de la fortuna, juegos inflables, un pequeño tren, tazas voladoras y una pequeña pista de carros enlazados a vías de metal. Eddie no dejaba de sonreír al ser testigo de un ambiente tan pacifico; tan lleno de color, luz, risas y gritos.

Waylon seguía a su compañero sin perderle de vista. Al cruzar la sección para niños, lograron llegar a los juegos mecánicos para adultos. Algunos, claro, más intensos que otros. Entre tantas opciones, Waylon se detuvo, sujeto el brazo de Eddie y señalo un juego.

El nombre del juego mecánico era _Júpiter_. La atracción contaba con una base de asientos colocados en forma circular. Esta misma base estaba sujeta por una enorme columna de metal. Y eso no era todo, el juego realizaba movimientos como si fuera un péndulo gigante. Al principio eran lentos, pero aumentaban de velocidad a medida que el juego se movía, provocando que los pasajeros estuvieran de cabeza una vez que llegaban a la cima.

Ambos presenciaban la función y escuchaban con claridad los gritos de los pasajeros ya transformados en ecos por el movimiento.

“¿Qué tal ese? Parece intenso.” Waylon miro a Eddie en busca de alguna respuesta y al notar que no recibía ninguna pista decidió que lo mejor sería buscar otra opción. “Si no quieres ese podemos buscar algo más.” Waylon empezó a mirar en otras direcciones pero Eddie sujeto su brazo en ese instante.

“Está bien Waylon, puedo tolerarlo.”

“¿Seguro?” Eddie estaba dudoso, a pesar de haber confesado que no había problema, ya no estaba tan seguro si subirse a ese monstruo mecánico era una buena idea. Al final gano más su orgullo que la voz de la razón en su cabeza. Él asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la caseta de pago, les dieron sus boletos y esperaron a que las personas bajasen del juego. Mientras la gente iba saliendo, ellos y otro grupo de adolescentes y adultos subieron y tomaron asiento. Waylon no pudo evitar ponerse ansioso. Movía las piernas y las manos de manera constante casi creando un ritmo.

“¿Estas bien?” dijo Eddie mientras el chico encargado de la seguridad recogía sus boletos y empezaba a colocar unos cinturones gruesos de metal amarillo para después bajar la reja metálica de seguridad.

“¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Estoy m-muy bien… es sólo que hace años que no subía a este tipo de juegos... disculpa si te avergüenzo con mis gritos.” decía mientras sujetaba con fuerza la protección amarilla cercana a sus brazos.

Eddie al final le sonrió y ambos comenzaron a sentir como la base empezó a girar. En esos instantes los gritos de emoción empezaron a escucharse. Había una gran variedad de comentarios, algunos de emoción, otros de miedo y otros de arrepentimiento. Mientras la base giraba, el juego ya empezaba a realizar movimientos como un péndulo, dando la capacidad a los pasajeros de ver a una gran cantidad de gente caminando en el festival, los gritos empezaron a hacerse más fuerte y Eddie inmediatamente empezó a sujetarse de la barra de metal. Dio una mirada rápida en dirección a Waylon y noto como el joven movía su mano de forma nerviosa mientras tenia respiraciones erráticas. La situación empeoro cuando llegaron a la cima, causando que los dos estuvieran de cabeza. En ese momento Waylon empezó a gritar y a mover todo el brazo. Eddie tomo la mano del joven, la apretó con fuerza y miro en su dirección.

“¡Todo estará bien! ¡No pasara nada!” Eddie grito sin dejar de sujetar la mano de su compañero. Waylon lo miro y asintió frenéticamente. En ese instante empezaron a bajar con fuerza y con la misma intensidad empezaron a subir, para después bajar de nuevo. Tanto Eddie como Waylon escuchaban los gritos de los demás.

_“¡Bájenme!”_

_“¡¿Por qué rayos me subí a esto?!”_

_“¡No debí tomar esas cervezas, voy a vomitar!_

_“¡Me quiero bajar!”_

Todos esos gritos y comentarios parecían de cierta forma relajar el ambiente. Cuando Eddie volteo hacia Waylon, noto que él estaba riendo y gritando cada vez que el juego los movía con fuerza, sus respiraciones parecieron calmarse y esto permitió a Eddie gozar del juego junto a los demás; no paraba de sentir la adrenalina y no dejaba de soltar la mano de Waylon. Todo era diversión, todo alrededor parecía estar bien, sin embargo, una vez que el juego comenzaba a detenerse, Eddie empezó a sentir náuseas y, en el momento en el que les que quitaron las barras de seguridad, él se bajó del juego y corrió entre la multitud. Waylon empezó a seguirlo, pero con tanta muchedumbre caminando en varias direcciones fue difícil encontrarlo. En esos instantes él mantuvo la calma y empezó a mirar en varias direcciones entre los juegos y puestos de comida. Finalmente lo encontró en una esquina lejana de los juegos infantiles cerca de un bote de basura. Cuando se acercó más noto que el pobre estaba vomitando.

“E-Eddie… ¿Te encuentras bien?” Eddie seguía vomitando y momentos después levanto lentamente su pulgar señalando que se encontraba mejor, a pesar de que su estado mostraba lo contrario.

Una vez que él se detuvo, buscaron una banca y Waylon se dirigió a una mini tienda cercana para comprar unas pastillas y una bebida energética que tuviese suero. Al volver, Eddie continuaba sentado pero ahora mirando hacia el suelo.

“Hey, bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor” Eddie asintió, tomo las pastillas y empezó a consumir enormes tragos dejando la botella a menos de la mitad.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” Waylon puso un brazo en los hombros de Eddie tratando de que el hombre no se callera al suelo.

“Estoy bien… sólo quiero sentarme un rato.” Waylon asintió y se quedaron así por varios minutos, viendo como las familias, parejas y niños pasaban por las calles y el pavimento empedrado. Todos platicando sobre sus propios asuntos, otros riendo, otros gritando y niños llorando al no ser cumplidos sus caprichos. El ambiente era agradable y, además, el clima era muy fresco con vientos frecuentes. No había duda que si se acaloraban el clima los refrescaría.

_“Hey, vez a esos dos ¿Crees que sean pareja?”_

_“Tal vez… aww ¡Lucen adorables!_ ”

_“¡Baja la voz te van a oír! ¡Mierda, están mirando hacia aquí”_

Las voces pertenecían a dos chicas, probablemente de 16 o 18 años de edad, quienes inmediatamente desviaron la mirada y siguieron su camino entre la multitud. Waylon se quedó pensativo por varios minutos ante el comentario de ambas.

_Que la gente en estos tiempos no puede pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, nosotros somos sólo dos hombres que están tratando de pasarla bien. Por qué piensan otra cosa._

“Ya me siento mejor” decía Eddie mientras se levantaba de la banca.

“¿Estás seguro? Si lo deseas podemos descansar, no hay problema.” Waylon se levantó inmediatamente y deposito su mano en el hombro de Eddie.    

“Sí…vamos hay más cosas que ver y hacer.”

De esta forma los dos empezaron a hacer camino entre la multitud. Al cruzar la sección de juegos para niños, llegaron al otro lado de la calle, en ese espacio había varios puestos mixtos, algunos dedicados a la venta de alimentos y bebidas alcohólicas y otros enfocados a los juegos de azar, cuyos premios eran enormes peluches, electrónica y cerámica. La dinámica de los juegos era muy sencilla, por ejemplo, estaban los que consistían en encestar tres pelotas de plástico, lanzar los aros en las botellas, pescar peces de plástico, reventar globos con dardos y finalmente, el favorito de Waylon, los juegos de tiros. Waylon empezó a acercarse a éstos locales, pero noto que Eddie ya no lo seguía, rápidamente empezó a mirar por todos lados y lo encontró. Al parecer su compañero se quedó distraído con una chica de cabello lacio y largo; su vestimenta era una túnica griega color blanca, y con un manto azul turquesa encima de sus hombros. Mientras más se acercaba a él, noto que la joven era parte de las actividades del lugar. Ella se encontraba en una pequeña plataforma de madera con un frasco de monedas cerca de sus pies y en sus manos sostenía una caja de color dorado con el nombre de _Predicciones del amor_ en el lado de enfrente.

“Tengo monedas Eddie, ¿Quieres intentar?” a Waylon nunca le llamo la atención este tipo de juegos. Esas cosas sobre predecir el futuro le parecían patrañas carentes de lógica. Sólo decían posibilidades sorteadas, rara vez presenciaba que esas revelaciones le sucedieran.

“Sólo es curiosidad, pero sí me gustaría intentar.” Eddie empezó a buscar monedas en su bolsillo.

“Bien, si tú lo haces yo también lo hare.” Ambos depositaron el dinero en el frasco. La chica amablemente les acerco la caja, siendo Eddie el primero en sacar un papel. Después de lo anterior, ambos se movieron del lugar para darle la oportunidad de participar a una pareja que esperaba detrás de ellos.

“Oye… escucha lo que dice la mía: _En ocasiones tu extremada franqueza hiere a otras personas aunque ese no sea tu deseo. Por lo tanto debes aprender a controlarte. La paciencia, la comprensión, la empatía y el perdón serán tus guías para acercarte a tu amor_ …Bueno tiene razón en lo de la franqueza…qué dice la tuya Eddie.” dijo el ingeniero mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

“La mía… bien parece muy poco probable que me pase lo último… dice: _Eres una persona con mucho amor para otorgar, has sido herido en múltiples ocasiones, pero eso no te detiene en tu búsqueda. Recuerda, aunque no lo creas, ya no estás solo. Sigue amando y los demás te devolverán el cariño. Si todo marcha bien, encontraras el amor un día cuando empiece a nevar_ … Es extraña, nunca leí una predicción tan especifica.” decía el ex psicópata mientras miraba ambos lados de la pieza de papel.

“Bueno, este es un juego… yo soy el tipo de persona que cree que el destino se crea con tus propias manos y no está definido por una hoja de papel… además ¡Tú predicción fue mejor! la mía literalmente me llamo _patán insensible_.”

Eddie empezó a reír y Waylon lo siguió poco después. “Hey que tal si continuamos viendo, todavía hay más para divertirnos.” después de decir eso Waylon señalo hacia uno de los juegos de azar. A partir de ahí, miraron varios puestos en busca de algún premio interesante, pero todos parecían tediosos y repetitivos, sin embargo, lo anterior cambio cuando Waylon se detuvo en el cuarto puesto de tiro. En uno de los estantes, en donde se encontraban los premios, estaba una figura que él encontró demasiado adorable. Era un peluche en forma de murciélago, su color era entre un café o amarillo claro; con enormes ojos amarillos e iris de color café oscuro. Tenía largas orejas y un poco de pelaje en la cabeza y en su pequeño cuello. Y, finalmente, tanto la nariz como la piel interna de las orejas eran de un color rosa pálido.

Waylon miraba como las personas pasaban por ese estante y se preguntaba a si mismo cómo era posible que no notaran a esa lindura.

Eddie se acercó a él, tratando de saber qué es lo que le llamaba tanto la atención.

“Waylon… ¿Quieres ese murciélago? Si lo deseas yo podría ganártelo.” dijo Eddie señalando al muñeco.

“¿Qu-Qué? ¡No!” Waylon empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa “Yo lo ganare por mí mismo, aunque no lo creas soy un experto en este juego.” Dijo para después pagar una ronda de disparos. Una vez que tuvo su rifle, empezó a concentrarse en dar un tiro limpio en la cabeza del papel con silueta humana. Todo parecía perfecto, tenía un tiro preciso y sólo debía jalar el gatillo. Pero él no pudo evitar recordar a los solados de Murkoff, sus rostros, sus uniformes y sus gritos de dolor cuando les había disparado en aquella Instalación. Si no fuera poco, empezó a escuchar la voz del soldado al que había asesinado.

_“Oh… ¿Y qué harás?… ¿dispararme? ¿El genio en Software va a lastimarme? No me hagas reír…”_

Waylon empezó a disparar y en el primer intento fallo, ni siquiera rozo el papel, en los tiros siguientes sucedió lo mismo, causando que gruñera en frustración. Al final gasto todas sus municiones y resignado entrego el arma al encargado.

“Mala suerte muchacho.” dijo al final el dueño con un ligero tono de hipocresía y burla.

“Creo que perdí el toque con el paso de los años…estoy algo oxidado.” decía mientras miraba el muñeco de nuevo para después desviar la mirada y mirar hacia el suelo. Eddie encontró esa reacción en Waylon demasiado tierna.

“¿Puedo intentar?” dijo mientras le enseñaba el dinero al hombre. Minutos después de cargar el rifle, Eddie empezó a apuntar hacia su blanco. Mientras apuntaba el arma, él se quedó firme por unos momentos, inhalo y exhalo lentamente. Al lanzar el primer tiro dio justo en la cabeza de la figura, disparo de nuevo y dio en la misma zona, y así con ese ritmo logro dar la mayoría de los disparos en la cabeza de la figura. Tanto Waylon, el dueño y los pocos testigos cercanos al juego, estaban boquiabiertos e impresionados de sus habilidades.

Eddie sonreía victorioso y miro hacia Waylon “Los días de cacería dieron su fruto.” Waylon solo asentía lentamente aun impresionado por las destrezas de su compañero.

“¿Qu-Qué objeto desea?” dijo el encargado en resignación.

“El murciélago por favor.” El hombre trajo el muñeco y Eddie se lo entrego a Waylon sin dejar de sonreír. Waylon, dudando al principio, tomo al muñeco y empezó a tocar sus orejas y a extender sus alas.

Waylon empezó a sentir como sus mejillas estaban hirviendo y se maldijo internamente, él sabía que ese no era el momento para sentirse como una colegiala. “Gracias Eddie…es raro ¿no?... que a un hombre le guste este tipo de cosas.” decía sin dejar de mirar a su premio.

“No es raro… tal vez no sirva de consuelo, pero antes del psiquiátrico, yo solía diseñar vestidos de novia específicamente hablando… es una preferencia poco común en un hombre también.” Decía mientras caminaban lentamente.

Waylon empezó a recordar que en el hospital, mientras huía de él, había varios bocetos y vestidos hechos con los pocos materiales esparcidos por todo el lugar. Waylon supuso que Eddie debió ser algún tipo de sastre antes de que, bueno, de que todo se fuera al diablo.

Eddie empezó a mirar y estirar las orejas del murciélago, después de unos momentos empezó a reírse.

“¿Qué es tan gracioso?”

“Lo siento Waylon… es sólo que el murciélago me recuerda a ti… mira los mechones que tiene, además su color se asemeja al de tu cabello… Y mira, tiene la misma forma adorable de mirar como tú.” Eddie empezó a poner su mano en sus labios tratando de no reír más fuerte.

Waylon lo miro seriamente aún ruborizado. Alzo al murciélago colocando en frente de su cara, con el fin de que Eddie no notase su estado.

“Bueno… al menos sé que seré una lindura de esta forma… gracias Eddie, es… halagador saberlo.” decía mientras movía al muñeco.

Ambos empezaron a reír y decidieron continuar su búsqueda por más puestos. En cada uno de ellos Eddie no fallaba ningún tiro. Las manos de Waylon y Eddie empezaban a llenarse con cada premio ganado. Podrían haber continuado pero Eddie se detuvo, acto que causo un suspiro de alegría a los dueños de los demás puestos, quienes habían observado como Eddie arrasaba con los demás juegos.

“Creo que deberíamos parar. Un premio más y tirare todo lo que llevo en mano… además me queda poco efectivo.” Decía Eddie mientras movía los premios que había obtenido. En total, él gano siete muñecos, un WALKMAN mp3 color rojo, una pequeña radio, un bate de béisbol y una gorra anaranjada, la cual Waylon estaba usando en esos momentos.

“Es cierto, ven hay que descansar por ahí.” El rubio señalo a uno de los arboles alejados de la multitud. Una vez sentados en el suelo empezaron a escuchar música de jazz.

“Oh diablos, el concierto de Jazz ya empezó. Lo siento, quería que lo viéramos pero el lugar está lejos de aquí… tocan muy fuerte para estar tan lejos.” Waylon, con resignación, apoyó la espalda en el árbol para descansar.

“¿Te gusta ese género? ¿La música instrumental?” decía Eddie mientras miraba a Waylon, quien tenía los ojos cerrados; era como si tratase de dormitar por un momento.  

“Me encanta… me relaja.” Dijo al final en voz baja aún con los ojos cerrados.

“¿En serio? A mí me agrada ese estilo, pero prefiero la voz de Billie Holiday… ella era mí rayo de sol en un día lluvioso.”

Waylon esta vez no dijo nada, mientras que Eddie solamente se quedó mirando cada detalle del rostro del chico. Observaba cada centímetro de su piel, su cabello y sus labios. Él veía como las respiraciones del ingeniero eran lentas. Eddie deseaba sentir el tacto de esos labios de nuevo, quería tocar cada parte de la piel del joven. La sola idea de sentir el cuerpo de Waylon contra el suyo provocó que su corazón empezara a latir como loco. Quería acercarse a él. Deseaba besarlo de nuevo y aunque sabía que recibiría un regaño por eso, él prefería pedir perdón que pedir permiso. En el momento en que empezó a acercarse, Waylon abría los ojos lentamente. Eddie de forma rápida desvió la mirada como si estuviera atento a otra cosa.   

“¡No puedo creerlo, mira hay una cabina de fotos!” Waylon se levantó y corrió mientras sujetaba las bolsas con los premios ganados. Eddie suspiro y dio una leve sonrisa, recordándose a sí mismo que debería conformarse con este tipo de encuentros y charlas, eso sería lo más cerca que podría estar con él. Así que trataría, aunque fuera difícil, desviar aquellas fantasías y deseos mientras estaban juntos. Él ya había llegado muy lejos, por lo tanto, no era el momento de arruinar las cosas.

Eddie se acercó a Waylon, quien estaba atento mirando la cabina. “Que dices Eddie ¿Quieres que nos tomemos una? Aún tengo algo de dinero.” Eddie al final asintió y ambos entraron y tomaron asiento mientras colocaban los premios en el suelo, a excepción del murciélago, el cual Waylon estaba aún sosteniendo en sus manos; parecía que tenía la intención de que saliese en las fotos.

Una vez que depositaron las monedas, la pantalla se encendió y mostro las instrucciones del uso de la cabina. Cuando la pantalla empezó a mostrar cuenta regresiva, ambos empezaron a tomar sus posiciones y de los dos Waylon parecía el más emocionado.

“Adoro estas cabinas, Lisa y yo nos tomábamos fotos cada vez que veíamos una… ¡Oh! Aquí viene, ¡Una normal, sólo sonriendo!” Ambos empezaron a sonreír mostrando sus dientes. Waylon daba varias miradas en dirección a Eddie y, a pocos segundos de que el que el flash tomase la foto, coloco su mano atrás de la cabeza de Eddie y levanto dos dedos formando así una “V”.

“¡Hey nada de bromas!” grito Eddie mientras daba un pequeño puño en el hombro de Waylon, quien no paraba de reír mientras los segundos para la otra toma continuaban.

“Jajaja, lo siento, no me pude resistir… ¡Oh diablos! Aquí viene la otra, ¡Una con caras raras! Eddie se rio suavemente, negó con la cabeza y empezó a realizar una extraña mueca en la que hacia sus ojos bizcos mientras fruncía el ceño. Por otro lado Waylon hizo lo mismo a diferencia de que sacaba la lengua. Finalmente el flash llego y ambos empezaban a prepararse para la toma siguiente.

“¡Tengo una idea! Ahora una pose sexy.” Waylon empezó a posicionarse y a pesar de que Eddie trataba de ejecutar una, no paraba de mirar los movimientos que Waylon estaba realizando. Faltaban pocos segundos y al final el ingeniero estaba guiñando un ojo, y posicionando su mano como si lanzara un beso volador mientras sus labios parecían un pequeño bulto tratando de besar algo. Eddie no lo soporto y empezó a estallar en carcajadas, esa imagen mental no se saldría en un buen tiempo de su cabeza.

“¿Qué tiene de malo Eddie? Yo soy muy atractivo… a veces me pregunto por qué Dios no me bendijo con dinero y fortuna en vez de belleza.” Lo anterior sólo causo que las risas de Eddie no parasen.

Al final ya sólo les quedaba una foto más y en pocos segundos, entre las risas y comentarios, Waylon colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Eddie y con su otro brazo levanto al murciélago. Y empezó a mover al muñeco como si fuese a atacarlos.

“¡Oh! Ahora como si estuviéramos aterrados.” Las tomas finalmente terminaron y debajo de la pantalla salieron las fotografías ya impresas. Waylon fue el primero en tomarlas y, así, ambos le dieron un vistazo, riéndose y dando elogios de lo bien que salieron.

Al terminar de reírse y burlarse, ambos se quedaron sentados ahí en silencio sin mirarse el uno al otro. Era como si estuvieran procesando todo lo que habían hecho.

“No quiero que este día termine.” dijo Eddie en voz baja mirando hacia el frente.

“Yo tampoco.” Waylon no había recordado un día en el que se divirtiera y relajara tanto. Es cierto que en sus tiempos libres llevaba a su familia por un rato de diversión, pero, el entretenimiento ya era solamente enfocado en sus hijos. Waylon no odiaba aquello, él amaba a sus niños con todo su corazón, pero extrañaba esos momentos en los que podía gozar actividades que le gustasen a él. No había duda que todo este día fue genial. Era como vivir un sueño del cual despertarían una vez que volvieran a la brigada.  

“Tal vez… cuando acabemos con Murkoff…nosotros, podríamos divertirnos así de nuevo.” Decía Waylon en voz baja mientras miraba a Eddie. En ese momento el rostro de Eddie sonreía con emoción pero un segundo después su sonrisa se volvió seria y desvió la mirada.

“De hecho… no creo que sea posible Waylon… una vez que todo esto termine… la brigada me enviara a prisión... y bueno… ya no pueden llevarme a un psiquiátrico debido a mi mejoría…” Waylon se sorprendió por la respuesta y depósito su mano en el hombro de Eddie para darle un poco de consuelo. En serio ese papel de su predicción tenía la razón, terminaba hiriendo a los demás aunque no fuera su intención. Él se encontraba tan desligado de la realidad que había olvidado con quien estaba; con un hombre acusado de varios asesinatos, una persona que, por su locura, elimino a varios más, sin embargo, ese homicida no se encontraba aquí, ya no.

“Lo lamento.” fue todo lo que pudo decir, deseaba confesar más, quería decirle que algo bueno podría venir de todo aquello pero, en esos momentos, no se le ocurría nada.

“Si ese es el caso, ambos vamos a gozar estas pocas horas y las siguientes en la brigada de alguna forma.” dijo al final mientras le sonreía a su abatido compañero. “¡Vamos, un juego más y nos vamos!” tomo la mano de Eddie y lo llevo afuera de la cabina. Waylon continúo el camino pero Eddie se detuvo.

“Waylon… nos hemos divertido, pero, creo que debemos volver… además nos iremos a pie y nuestro lugar está lejos… debemos regresar.” La alegría y diversión que Eddie tenía hace unos minutos estaba desvaneciéndose y Waylon se sentía responsable e impotente ante ello.

Cuando el joven quería argumentar para seguir con la diversión, empezó a reírse y tapo su boca para detener sus risas.

“¿Qué es tan gracioso?” Eddie levanto una ceja y Waylon entre risas señalo a uno de los espejos de muestra pertenecientes a una _Casa de los Espejos_. Eddie miro el reflejo y noto que el espejo deformaba parte de su cuerpo haciendo que su trasero se viera enorme y gordo.

Eddie empezó a mirar a Waylon seriamente. Él obtuvo su venganza cuando, entre risas, volteo a Waylon hacia uno de los espejos y empezó a reír de forma burlona, casi parecida a la burla de _Nelson Muntz_ de la serie animada _The simpsons_. En el espejo, Waylon estaba más enano y su pecho estaba enorme, parecía que tenía los senos de una mujer.

“Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso.” dijo de forma ofendida. “Hey, ya sé que tenemos que irnos, pero, qué te parece si entramos aquí y nos vamos.” Decía mientras empezaba a acercarse al encargado para pagar sus boletos.

Eddie estaba con los brazos cruzados y pensando si sería buena idea entrar al lugar. Desde que tiene memoria, él ha odiado los espejos, se sentía incómodo al ver su reflejo. Él no podía explicar una razón específica. Sólo el verse así mismo le hacía recordar todas las cosas que había hecho mal y a todas las personas que había afectado. Tanto su rostro como su cuerpo eran el registro del monstruo que era internamente. “Por favor Eddie… ¡Quiero ver los espejos!” decía Waylon mientras colocaba al murciélago con sus alas extendidas en su cara.

Eddie suspiro y asintió. Waylon con deleite y emoción pago las entradas y empezaron a entrar al lugar. La casa era silenciosa, demasiado callada de hecho, ambos podrían asegurar que eran los únicos adentro. Este lugar debió parecerles aburrido a los demás a diferencia de los otros puestos de comida o juegos.

Mientras más avanzaban, más desfigurados y graciosos se veían. Ambos burlándose el uno del otro y sin dejar de reír.

Waylon continuó caminando sin notar que su compañero dejo de seguirlo. Eddie, al parecer, estaba observando con detalle su reflejo deformado en uno de los espejos. Cuando miro alrededor, noto que Waylon ya no estaba, él trato de seguir al joven pero, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, noto que había dos profundos pasillos. Él estaba perdido y no sabía que camino escoger.

“¡Waylon!... ¿Qué camino habrá tomado?” Él se quedó pensativo, tratando de escoger que dirección tomar. El silencio y su reflejo eran su única compañía en todo el lugar. Estuvo ahí por unos momentos hasta que empezó a escuchar una voz.

 _“¿Qué estás haciendo?”_ decía la voz _._ Eddie no lograba identificar su procedencia, así que empezó a caminar en varias direcciones hasta que la encontró.

 _“¿Qué haces?... debemos encontrarla…debemos encontrar a nuestra novia… nuestra querida.”_ decía nuevamente. ¿De dónde venía esa voz?, Eddie estaba seguro que él era la única persona en ese pasillo sin salida lleno de espejos. La voz era cada vez más fuerte y cuando se acercó a uno de los espejos, se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía de aquel reflejo. La persona que se podía observar era él, pero su vestimenta no mostraba los jeans y camisa a cuadros que Eddie vestía. Era todo lo contrario, ese reflejo usaba la ropa que él mismo había confeccionado cuando estaba en el hospital psiquiátrico. Cuando estaba buscando desesperadamente a aquella mujer que llenaría el vacío en su vida, aquella persona que le daría salvación, que le otorgaría lo que más anhelaba en este mundo.

Eddie lo miro por un momento, tallo sus ojos pero, a pesar de sus múltiples intentos, esa voz y reflejo no desaparecían.

 _“No…  nosotros ya la encontramos… pero debemos hacerle… cambios.”_ dijo otra voz en otro espejo con la misma vestimenta. Las voces continuaron, más fuerte esta vez, y en donde sea que Eddie mirara era el mismo panorama: todos los cristales manifestaban reflejos que hablaban, ya sea uno por uno o al mismo tiempo.

_“Debemos quitarle todo lo vulgar”_

_“Hay que eliminar a todos del camino”_

_“Un mundo en donde sólo estemos los dos”_

_“Hay que hacer a Waylon nuestro”_

_“¿Por qué simplemente no lo tomamos?”_

_“Estamos solos… por qué no lo cambiamos aquí y ahora”_

Las voces seguían y seguían. Eddie se quedó de rodillas y se tapó los oídos, pero todo fue en vano, él estaba consciente de que todas esas palabras eran producto de su cabeza. Por desgracia, no importo que tratase de pensar en otra cosa, las voces hablaban más fuerte.

“¡Cállense! ¡No soy como ustedes! ¡Ya no soy como ustedes nunca más!”

Las voces empezaron a reírse, y seguían gritando una por una.

_“¡Monstruo!”_

_“¡Asesino!”_

_“¡Inútil!”_

_“¡No vales nada!”_

_“¡Nadie te ama!”_

_“¡Tu madre prefirió el suicidio que luchar por ti!”_

_“¡No tienes futuro!”_

_“¡Morirás solo!”_

_“¡Waylon jamás va amarte!”_

 

Eddie seguía arrodillado en el suelo aun tapando sus oídos con sus manos, ahora, temblorosas. Era inútil, y él lo sabía, no importa cuanto lo intentara, aquellos gritos y burlas no se detenían.

“Cállense… por favor… cállense… ¡Ya basta!... no más… no más.” su voz empezó a quebrarse y sus lágrimas, no se derramaban pero, brillaban en la poca iluminación del lugar.

Las voces rieron más fuerte y Eddie ya no pudo más. Tomo el bate de béisbol que gano en el festival y con un fuerte golpe rompió uno de los espejos. De esta manera, empezó a destruir cada reflejo. Rompió casi todos los espejos de aquel pasillo y sólo le quedaba uno. Al acercarse, noto que este era distinto a los demás. La imagen no era la de él, no era esa representación de su viejo _yo_ cuando estaba en Murkoff. Esta figura no era ni siquiera la de un adulto. Era un niño, probablemente de ocho o diez años de edad, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él estaba acompañado de dos personas más, una mujer con cabello suelto y largo; cuyos ojos y color de cabello eran iguales a los suyos. Y un hombre casi igual de alto que él y con la misma anatomía física. Estos adultos también sonreían al igual que el niño. Ambos estaban sosteniendo las manos del pequeño. La mujer acariciaba el cabello del menor y el hombre depositaba su mano en los hombros del infante. Eddie conocía a esas personas. Él sabía lo que representaba esa imagen, sin embargo al confrontarla en esos momentos, al entender finalmente su realidad, solamente hacían más dolorosa la visión de aquel reflejo.

“Ese… ese soy yo… lo que siempre quise que fuera.” decía Eddie en voz baja expresando una sonrisa llena de alegría mientras tocaba el espejo. Ese niño, era él y los adultos eran sus padres. Lo que veía en el espejo era la imagen mental que él se formaba para sobrevivir al dolor de su terrible pasado. Esa imagen era lo que anhelaba más que nada: un padre amoroso y una madre fuerte y protectora.

“Pero… nunca paso, nunca fue real… no importa cuántas veces lo imaginara para sentirme mejor, ¡No importa cuántas veces lo dijera a cada maldito psicólogo!” Eddie ya no podía controlar su ira y tristeza, lo único que le quedaba ahora era el desahogo. “¡Por qué! ¡Qué tiene de malo mentirse a sí mismo para no sufrir!” Eddie levanto el bate y, antes de dar un fuerte golpe, miro esa representación por unos segundos. Todo era tan desgarrador en aquellos momentos, que ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas. En ese instante golpeo el espejo y empezó a destruir los fragmentos restantes que quedaron en el suelo.

Al terminar, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y nerviosas, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y su cabello era un desastre ahora. Para calmarse, empezó a tomar respiraciones, pero al exhalar lo único que salía eran más sollozos. Si no fuera peor el asunto, escucho detrás como los pedazos de cristal hacían ruido. Al voltear lentamente en esa dirección, vio a Waylon quien lo observaba con miedo y tal vez tristeza.

Eddie perdió el control de todo, convirtió un buen rato en una pesadilla. Le mostro a Waylon que tan roto estaba, que tan grande era su locura. Cómo iba a ser posible estar con el joven si ni siquiera podía controlarse. Eddie se decepcionó de sí mismo. Todas esas emociones y más el hecho de aceptar un pasado lleno de tristeza sólo lo quebraron aún más. Él se quedó arrodillado en el suelo tapando su rostro al sentir la vergüenza de mostrar un lado tan débil a Waylon por segunda vez. Mientras se hundía cada vez más en su miseria, él sintió como dos brazos lo rodearon por los hombros abrazándolo con fuerza. Dicho acto causó que Eddie abriese los ojos y mirase lo que pasaba.

Waylon estaba consolándolo y acariciando su cabello con el fin de darle apoyo y tranquilidad. “Está bien… todo estará bien… yo no voy a dejarte sólo.” decía el ingeniero en voz baja.

Esas palabras llenaron de alegría a Eddie; él sentía como el peso de su corazón y hombros disminuía poco a poco. Sus sentimientos ahora estaban rodeados de alegría con tan sólo esas palabras. El no podía creer el apoyo que estaba recibiendo, después de todo lo malo que había hecho, de todo el daño y sufrimiento que le había causado a Waylon. Una parte de él sabía que no debía tener este tipo de consuelo. Una voz en su cabeza seguía diciéndole que merece sufrir de alguna forma. Pero en esos momentos, él estaba tan hambriento de amor y tan desesperado por sentir el confort de alguien más. Quería sentir contacto humano y al recibirlo de la persona que más le importaba en este mundo, le hizo sentir feliz. Por primera vez, sintió que estaba a salvo de lo que sea.

“Lo siento… lo siento tanto… todo esto es… es demasiado.” confesó Eddie en llanto. En ese momento Waylon lo abrazo más fuerte y Eddie refugio su rostro en el hombro del ingeniero.

“Tú eres fuerte Eddie… tu… ambos saldremos de esto, yo sé que lo lograremos.” dijo al final y después dejo de abrazarlo. Eddie asintió y provocó una pequeña sonrisa en el joven.

 _“¡¡¡Hey, ¿Qué demonios pasa ahí adentro?!!!”_ se escuchó una furiosa voz entre los ecos de los pasillos. Ambos se asustaron y se levantaron inmediatamente. Recogieron sus cosas y corrieron a la salida más cercana.

“¡Eddie por aquí! ¡Hay una salida de emergencia!” Waylon abrió la puerta, tomo la mano de su compañero y corrieron hacia la multitud. Una vez que salieron del festival, empezaron a correr hacia los pastizales y alejarse poco a poco de la gran variedad de luces y música.

Al tomar la distancia adecuada, Waylon y Eddie se acostaron en el suelo, estirando sus piernas y brazos.

Waylon empezó a reírse y Eddie lo miro en confusión, preguntándose qué había de gracioso en todo lo que sucedió hace rato.

“¿Qué es tan cómico? Por mi culpa ese tipo casi nos descubre.” dijo frunciendo el ceño.

“Lo siento, ja, ja, ja, no puedo olvidar tu trasero gigante.” decía entre carcajadas.

“No tan gracioso como tus senos.” dijo instantáneamente. Ambos se miraron con seriedad y al final estallaron en risa. Logrando así que la tensión disminuyera.

 “Sobre lo que paso Eddie… no tienes que decírmelo ¿Esta bien?... todos tenemos nuestros demonios y… sé que esto debe ser algo muy privado… pero, prométeme que cuando tengas la confianza suficiente… me lo dirás ¿Si?” Eddie se levantó y miro al joven por un momento. Él realmente era una persona maravillosa, jamás podría odiarlo. Fueron esos pequeños detalles lo que causaban que Eddie quisiese conocerlo y amarlo más. Él deseaba formar parte de la vida de Waylon y, aunque sólo estarían conviviendo por poco tiempo, el haría lo posible para protegerlo y conocerlo mejor.

“Gracias.” al decir esto y más una genuina sonrisa, causaron que Waylon empezara a ruborizarse. Tosió y desvió la mirada. Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a la brigada, ideando una excusa para la tormenta que vendría.

***

Dos horas y media fue el tiempo que ambos tardaron en llegar y, a pesar de haber usado un autobús que los dejase lo más cerca posible, tardaron mucho más tiempo debido al camino forestal cercano a la brigada. Waylon no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de cansancio al ver las luces encendidas y soldados en la entrada.

Varios militares y enfermeras se les acercaron casi al mismo tiempo. Los dos grupos iniciaron sus interrogatorios acompañados con regaños.

_“¡¿Dónde carajos estaban?!”_

_“¡Hey! ¡¿Estas usando mi ropa?!_

_“¡Los buscamos por todas partes, nosotras estábamos preocupados por ustedes, pensamos que les había pasado algo!”_

_“¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo tan irresponsable?!_

_“¡¿Les importa algo la misión?!”_

_“¡No se van a escapar de mi vista jamás!”_

_“¿Son niños? ¿Qué les pasa? Esperaba algo mejor de ustedes”_

Las voces continuaron y continuaron, pero disminuyeron una vez que Baker y Miles aparecieron. El Capitán los miro con enojo y negó con la cabeza, iba a hablar, pero Miles lo interrumpió.

“Capitán yo me hare cargo… ambos eran mí responsabilidad y me descuide, permítame corregir mi error.” dijo el reportero mientras sostenía el antebrazo de Eddie y Waylon.

El capital se quedó pensativo. Suspiro y asintió.

“De acuerdo… supongo que mañana les daremos un castigo por esto… ¡Muy bien, todo está bien, vuelvan a sus actividades!” Los soldados se retiraron y Miles empezó a empujar a los dos hombres dentro del complejo. Una vez dentro de la habitación del reportero, él los empujo en la cama.

“¡¿Por qué no me llevaron con ustedes?!” Miles cruzo los brazos y sus ojos estaban oscuros por el enojo.

Tanto Eddie como Waylon intercambiaron miradas preguntándose por qué les reclamaba. Ellos esperaban que él desquitase su ira con ellos, no que les reclamase por no haberlo llevado.

“¿A qué te refieres?” preguntó Waylon obviamente confundido.

“Chicos, yo también estoy cansado de estar encerrado y entiendo que quieran pasar un buen rato, pero no me dejen atrás. ¡Yo también quiero un poco de diversión hombre!” Waylon no podía evitar reírse, momentos después Eddie desvió la mira y empezó a reír.

“Miles actúas como un niño” Waylon ya no podía detener sus carcajadas. “Prometo llevarte en otra ocasión.” decía casi en un tono paternal. “A todo esto, pensé que te volverías loco porque huimos.”

“Amigo todo esa fue pretensión para Baker… él me tiene en la mira desde el regaño del rescate, así que si no muestro firmeza él creerá que estoy tomando esto a la ligera…eso sí, prepárense para mañana, todo el equipo va a desquitarse.” decía Miles mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

“Lamentamos no haberte invitado, ten esto, es una ofrenda de paz.” Eddie abrió una de sus bolsas y le entrego un peluche en forma de jirafa.

“Muy bien, acepto el regalo… pero en serio si traman otra salida avísenme…”Miles miro por un tiempo su reloj. “Bien… ya es tarde, lo mejor será dormir… ¡Oh! Otra cosa, finjan cara de regaño.” Miles abrió la puerta de su habitación y empezó a gritarles con un tono furioso, causando que varios soldados mirasen a su dirección.

“¡Ya saben de lo que soy capaz!” gritaba mostrando sus ojos oscuros y un poco de las nano maquinas en su mano izquierda. “Si me entero de que volvieron a salir, aunque fuese por una maldita pisada hacia el bosque, me encargare de romperles la cara a ambos!”

Los dos salieron conteniendo las risas mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones. El cuarto más cercano fue el de Eddie.

“Bien… gracias en serio… no recuerdo haberme divertido así en, bueno, en años…”

Waylon rio suavemente, asintió y le sonrió. “De nada… descansa y gracias por esto” decía mientras señalaba la gorra y al murciélago.

“No hay de que, buenas noches” Eddie entro a su habitación y el ingeniero se dirigió  exhausto a su propia cama. Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa. Estaba tan agotado que  lo único que hizo fue recostarse mientras abrazaba a la pequeña lindura que Eddie gano para él. Sus ojos empezaron a sentirse pesados y en pocos minutos se rindió al mundo del sueño, preguntándose qué clase de castigo le esperaría a los dos mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les aya gustado :) Nunca en tantos años habia disfrutado escribir de esta manera, no hay duda que no voy a detenerme... eso espero.  
> Lo bueno de todo esto es que a partir de aqui nuestro Eddie ya dio un gran paso al aceptar su pasado y dejar de maquillarlo y lo se, lo se, como fan de The Last of Us: Left Behind no pude evitar incluir en este capi la escena de la cabina.  
> De nuevo, gracias Picaa por darme una oportunidad. Espero que a ti y a todos les aya gustado el capi XD
> 
> Gracias Picaa por la imagen, ¡La adoro!.  
> Chequen esta imagen del capi:  
> http://pikadoodle.tumblr.com/post/147537739575/i-want-like-10-of-this-cute-toys-please


	9. Seres amados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una pelea con uno de los soldados de la brigada, Miles decide llevar a Waylon y Eddie a desahogarse en el lago. En sus pláticas el trio termina hablando de sus seres queridos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Primero quiero agradecer enormemente por los comentarios de Picaa, thelovearesick y ALUCARD. En serio, sus comentarios hacen mi día. Les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando.  
> ¡Espero les guste el capi!

Diez días, diez días de limpieza vespertina después de los entrenamientos matutinos. Ese era el castigo escogido por todos los soldados de la brigada. Para Waylon, la pequeña sentencia no parecía lo peor del mundo. Más tarde se daría cuanta de su error al experimentar el cansancio diario, en donde sus únicos momentos de relajación eran las horas de la cena y la hora de dormir.

Pero sin duda hubo algo bueno de esa condena. Esas tareas les permitieron a ambos tener conversaciones mucho más cercanas y abiertas. Waylon le contaba de su vida antes de ser contratado por Murkoff, sobre el nacimiento de sus hijos y de su vida durante los ocho meses pasados. Eddie, por otro lado, confesaba pequeños detalles de su infancia, de sus días en Mount Massive y los experimentos. También, expresaba a veces su incomodidad al abordar ciertos detalles de su vida. Lo anterior era notable ya que él desviaba el tema con otra pregunta cada vez que Waylon preguntaba sobre los asesinatos que realizó en el pasado.

El rubio, en varias ocasiones, se envalentonaba a interrogarlo sobre algún recuerdo relacionado a la revuelta en el asilo. Aquellos momentos en los que Eddie era el _novio_. Pero, el mayor le dijo que aquella experiencia era como un sueño borroso; lo único que tenía eran vagas imágenes o representaciones de lo sucedido. 

Las conversaciones eran en su mayoría agradables. Ambos gozaban de ese sentimiento de liberación similar al que experimentaron en el festival. Sentían que eran sólo dos personas normales conversando. Dos individuos en busca de una charla normal, sin tener a Murkoff buscándolos o tratando de matarlos. Ellos podían ser quienes quisieran en la brigada y esa sensación les encantaba. Era como vivir en un sueño que, por desgracia, corría el riesgo de transformarse en pesadilla en cualquier momento.

Las limpiezas, en general, consistían en barrer y trapear los pasillos, limpiar los baños y lavar los platos de la cafetería. El castigo no fue tan terrible como esperaban.

Lo único que Waylon encontraba fastidioso era cuando limpiaban los corredores. En cada momento una que otra mujer soldado o enfermera llegaban con Eddie para platicar o pedirle que se sentaran junto con ellas en la cafetería. Otras le agradecían por los muñecos ganados en el festival, los cuales él les había regalado a unas cuantas.

Otras chicas venían para reclamarle. Argumentando que ellas hubieran sido una mejor compañía y que hubiese encontrado mejor diversión con ellas. Waylon tenía en la punta de su lengua las palabras _¡Hey! Sigo aquí, te estoy escuchando._ Al final sólo reía en tono de burla y negaba con la cabeza.

Aunque era ridículo, él se sentía superior a esas mujeres. Eddie no estaba interesado en ellas y, además, el mayor no gano esos premios para esas chicas.

Waylon no podía evitar sonreír un poco al recordar aquel lindo gesto por parte de Eddie al ganarle ese adorable murciélago. Muñeco que el mantenía siempre en la cama junto con las almohadas.   

Él estaba seguro de dos cosas, Eddie de seguro se fastidiaba con tantas mujeres hostigándolo y, él estaba de acuerdo con Miles, cuál era el problema de esas chicas. Realmente daban miedo.

Siempre que terminaba de hablar con ellas o de despedirse, el mayor miraba a Waylon con una agradable sonrisa, negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba. Ambos reían un poco cada vez que ese hostigamiento ocurría.

En cuanto a los entrenamientos, estos consistían, en su caso, de ejercicios dedicados al fortalecimiento del cuerpo. Tales como calentamientos, flexiones, levantamiento de pesas, cruce de obstáculos y largos trotes por los enormes pastizales en el interior de la brigada. Era necesario vestir una playera y pantalón militar cómodos para realizar todos esos ejercicios. 

Miles, Eddie y Waylon eran divididos en distintos grupos. Miles entrenaba con los soldados de experiencia avanzada, los profesionales podría decirse; Eddie entrenaba con los soldados de nivel intermedio y Waylon estaba con los soldados nuevos, en otras palabras, los novatos.

El rubio nunca se consideró el tipo de persona con gran habilidad física pero, entre su grupo, era siempre el más rápido en la pista de obstáculos. Incluso el entrenador del grupo lo puso a trotar en una carrea. En la primera ronda él quedo en segundo lugar, siendo Joseph, uno de los soldados de rango superior, en quedar en primero. Todo cambio en su segundo intento cuando Waylon logró ganarle.

Tanto el entrenador como sus compañeros estaban asombrados de lo veloz que era. El ingeniero se sentía avergonzado ante los cumplidos. Pero esa emoción se veía interrumpida por las constantes miradas de enojo de Joseph. Tanto Eddie como Miles le advirtieron que mientras no se metiera con él, el soldado no lo molestaría. Aunque Waylon se aseguraba de no acercársele, el chico no dejaba de mirarlo con desprecio.

No importó lo amable o neutral que fuera con el uniformado, Joseph no cambiaba su mirada.

Una vez que empezó su pequeño receso, Waylon se sentó en la sombra de uno de los árboles cercanos a los pequeños pastizales. Estaba esperando a que Miles y Eddie terminasen. A lo lejos podía observarlos entrenar. Eddie parecía practicar algún estilo de combate con otro soldado, mientras que Miles estaba rodeado de neblina oscura. Parecía que el reportero trataba de mejorar su control con la nanotecnología.

Seguía observando a sus dos compañeros pero, en ese instante, sintió un fuerte golpe en su brazo derecho. El dolor fue demasiado intenso que lo hizo gritar. Al derrumbarse al suelo, trato de proteger su brazo de más daño. Dirigió su mirada alrededor y notó a Joseph con una mirada de seriedad. Segundos después, el soldado volvió a patearlo con fuerza en el estómago esta vez. Waylon grito más fuerte y de forma similar a cuando cayó de las escaleras y se fracturo el pie. Este último sonido capto la atención de Eddie, quien dejo de practicar y dirigió su mirada a la procedencia de ese ruido lleno de agonía.

El dolor era intenso. Waylon no podía siquiera levantarse. Además de sus dolencias, sintió como dos manos lo levantaban de forma brusca.

El rubio, inmediatamente, levanto sus brazos para protegerse, pero los golpes del soldado eran tan fuertes que terminó sintiendo el agudo dolor del impacto hacia sus manos y rostro.

“¿Qué te pasa Park? Eres bueno huyendo de los obstáculos, pero no lo suficiente para defenderte… ¡Vamos, atácame!” dijo Joseph con veneno en cada palabra.

Waylon trato de golpearlo, pero el uniformado desvió con sencillez su ataque. Lo golpeo fuerte en el rostro de nuevo, causando que el rubio se mareara y cayera al suelo. Los gritos y quejidos de Waylon empezaron a llamar la atención de todos los soldados. Poco a poco empezaron a realizar un círculo para mirar lo que sucedía. Ninguno de ellos se acercó para ayudarlo, a excepción de los chicos nuevos, quienes entre gritos y empujones trataban de que el soldado detuviese su abuso.

Waylon ya no podía razonar con rapidez. Lo único que pensaba era en el profundo dolor físico por parte de Joseph. Sus intentos por huir del soldado eran inútiles. Cuando trato de levantarse sintió el fuerte pie del soldado aplastando su pecho. El rubio, con impotencia y entre gemidos de dolor, trato de liberarse de su opresor, sin embargo todo era en vano.

Miro a Joseph de nuevo y noto que el muchacho alzaba el pie de su pecho. Pero, esos segundos de liberación no fueron para dejarlo tranquilo, al contrario, realizó el movimiento para pisar directo a su pecho con más fuerza.

Waylon no quería ver el impacto de ese ataque. Cerró sus ojos y espero con respiraciones agitadas un golpe que, él sabía, le dejaría fracturas severas.

Sus ojos seguían cerrados, sus respiraciones se agitaron más, escuchó los sonidos de sorpresa de los otros soldados y los quejidos de dolor por parte de Joseph.

Abrió un ojo y notó que Eddie tenía sometido a Joseph. El mayor lo tenía sujetado por el cuello de forma que el soldado quedase unos centímetros lejos del suelo. La forma en como lo mantenía sujetado le recordaba un poco a su _yo_ asesino en el psiquiátrico.

“¡Suéltame Gluskin!” Joseph empezó a retorcerse de forma desesperada. Intento patearlo, pero Eddie apretó el agarre en su cuello, dando como resultado un cese a sus ataques y el inicio de constantes tosidos.

Waylon empezaba a recuperarse del dolor y comenzó a levantarse lentamente. Su calma, sin embargo, cambio al observar con horror como el mayor sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero.

El ingeniero no perdió tiempo y tomo el brazo de Eddie para evitar que hiciera una locura.  

“¡No Eddie! ¡Detente!” La voz de Waylon parecía un ligero eco distorsionado. Su único deseo era apuñalar a Joseph la cantidad de veces posibles para que dejara de moverse. Tenía unas enormes ganas por colgarlo en el árbol más alto como la zorra que era.

Eddie Gluskin estaba furioso, ¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimar a la persona que más amaba? Waylon era puro e inocente. No merecía ser tratado de esa manera. Y usaría a Joseph como ejemplo para los soldados con el fin de asegurarse de que el joven no fuese dañado por nadie.

_“Vamos, mátalo… esa zorra merece ser colgada.”_

_“Toco a nuestra querida… no lo vamos a dejar así ¿no?”_

Las mismas voces que escuchaba en la casa de los espejos empezaron a manifestarse dentro de su cabeza.

Ese _yo_ que no lo dejaba solo tenía razón esta vez. Todo sería mejor si Joseph no existiera. Todo mejoraría si él desapareciera.

_“¿Lo ves? Él lastima a nuestro Waylon… él debe sufrir.”_

Eddie estaba de acuerdo con ese hecho. Deseaba matarlo. Pero alguien lo detenía. Él dirigió su mirada con enojo y vio a Waylon aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo.

“¡Eddie! ¡No lo hagas!… por favor…” Eddie lo miró por un largo momento sin soltar su agarre en Joseph.

“Por favor…” El mayor sintió como si despertara poco a poco de un sueño. La suplica de Waylon estaba llena de dolor y preocupación. Su tono de voz parecía un afilado cuchillo que se insertaba lentamente en su pecho.

Eddie soltó al soldado e inmediatamente una neblina oscura los rodeó. En cuestión de segundos, Joseph fue arrastrado por el aire a seis metros del suelo. El uniformado empezó a gritar en pánico.

Detrás de Eddie y Waylon estaba Miles con sus ojos oscuros y sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo flotante de Joseph. Hizo un movimiento con su mano y, rápidamente, Joseph cayó al suelo.

Varios soldados se acercaron al chico tratando de auxiliarlo mientras que Waylon y Eddie se acercaban a Miles.

“¡¿Ven lo peligrosos que son?! ¡Miles trato de matarme!” dijo Joseph con respiraciones agitadas y en tono de ofensa.

“¡Tú lastimaste a Waylon sin motivo!” dijo Eddie mientras se colocaba de forma protectora frente al rubio.

“¡Esto es culpa tuya Joseph! No había necesidad de lastimar al nuevo… ¿Que buscas con tu hostilidad?” esta vez hablo Lucy Cabot una soldado de rango superior y una de las pocas mujeres que no se sentía atraída hacia Eddie. Waylon rara vez interactuaba con ella. De hecho se sentía incómodo porque la chica era muy solitaria. Tenía un aura a su alrededor que decía: _no te me acerques_.

Joseph miraba a todo el mundo con un rostro lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad. El tono de su cara cambio a un rojo parecido al de los ladrillos.

“¡¿Están locos?! ¡¿Soy el único cuerdo en toda la brigada?! ¡¿Por qué rayos los tenemos aquí?!” el joven gritaba con fuerza mientras miraba a todos sus compañeros.

“¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!” el tono de Lucy estaba lleno de irritación.

“¡¿Por qué diablos tenemos al enemigo en nuestro territorio?! ¿En serio? Tenemos a un asesino serial, al maldito Walrider y a un imbécil que trabajó para Murkoff. ¿Cómo saben que no están del lado de la Corporación? ¿Qué tal si nos destruyen internamente? Ya vieron lo que Miles me hizo ¡Él es capaz de matar con facilidad! ¿Qué pasara cuando él pierda el control?” a partir de ahí todos los soldados empezaron a hacer pequeños murmullos entre ellos. Se miraban unos a otros y dirigían miradas con temor e inseguridad hacia el trio.

“¡Esto que te hice  ahora y la vez anterior, fueron el resultado de tus provocaciones Joseph! Te advertí lo que te haría si volvías con tus estupideces de nuevo.” el color de los ojos de Miles no cambiaron y el tono de su voz cambio a un sonido más profundo y sobrenatural. Se acercó amenazadoramente hacia el grupo de soldados en dirección con Joseph. La mayoría de ellos empezó a alejarse por temor a ser dañados. Miles vio los rostros de miedo de todos y empezó a calmar al Walrider lo mejor que pudo. Cerro los ojos y tomo profundas respiraciones. En segundos, las nano máquinas regresaron con su _anfitrión_.

Cuando el reportero abrió los ojos de nuevo, su iris volvió a la normalidad, como los ojos de una persona normal.

“Nosotros no somos ninguna amenaza… sólo deseamos acabar con Murkoff al igual que todos ustedes… si nos creen una amenaza en un futuro… hagan lo que quieran con nosotros… pero les puedo asegurar que estarán perdidos sin nuestra ayuda.” Incluso su voz volvió a la normalidad. Ahora los uniformados estuvieron dudosos. Se miraban unos a otros esperando alguna respuesta ya sea de aprobación o lo contrario. “Ustedes vieron los videos, saben el poder del Walrider… yo tengo control de él… Joseph tiene razón, mi manejo no es perfecto… pero, nunca dañaría a nadie… se los juro.” El periodista lanzaba miradas al azar a varios soldados. La tensión pareció bajar un poco, sin embargo, Joseph no se daba por vencido para sembrar duda en sus compañeros.

Joseph se alejó un poco de los soldados y miró a Waylon con desprecio.

“Por más inspirador que sea tu discurso Upshur, yo no te creo… De hecho, ustedes dos me dan lastima…” dijo mientras señalaba a Eddie y a Miles. “Las circunstancias los llevaron a los monstruos que son ahora… tú quisiste revelar la verdad y Murkoff te convirtió en el fenómeno que eres…y tú… tuviste una infancia de mierda, todo eso te llevo a convertirte en un asesino serial…” tanto el reportero como el ex psicópata quedaron sorprendidos por las opiniones del soldado. No esperaban una respuesta de esa magnitud y menos de un tipo que se la pasó hostigándolos y odiándolos desde que ingresaron a la brigada.

“Pero de algo estoy seguro… yo no siento y ni sentiré lastima por alguien como tú.” Estaba vez el soldado señalo con ira al rubio. “¡Tú eres el peor monstruo en todo caso! Trabajaste para personas que torturaron y deformaron a pobres enfermos mentales… Dime Park… ¿Cómo duermes por las noches? ¿Cómo tienes el valor de verte al espejo todos los días?” Dijo Joseph mientras alzaba una ceja. Se aseguraba de poner el mayor esfuerzo para herir al ingeniero.

Waylon se quedó pensativo por un tiempo. Era verdad, todo lo que el soldado decía era cierto. Durante los meses pasados su vida era un infierno. Las pesadillas con Eddie y los pacientes del hospital eran constantes. Dormir en aquellos días era un boleto seguro a una pesadilla. Era obvio que no dormía. Ya sean por sus sueños o por su propio remordimiento interno. Es cierto que él odiaba mirarse a sí mismo. No se sentía orgulloso de sus propios actos y nada de lo pudiese hacer en vida podría reponer los daños hechos hacia todos los pacientes. Él se autocastigaba por esos pecados, castigos que él se aseguraba no fueran descubiertos por nadie.

Waylon iba a contestarle al soldado, pero Eddie lo interrumpió.

“¡Waylon ya pago suficiente! ¡Él no toleró el trato a los pacientes! ¡Por esa razón pidió ayuda y difundió la verdad con el riesgo de perder a su familia!... Díganme… ¿Cuántos de ustedes son capaces de arriesgar tanto?” el rubio sintió algo cálido rodearle en su pecho. El sentimiento de culpa era ahora opacado por la protección del mayor. Aunque Eddie le confesó sus sentimientos, Waylon se preguntaba por qué lo defendía tanto. Waylon no merecía que lo protegieran. Acaso ¿Su amor lo segaba tanto que no lo dejaba ver la verdad de los hechos? Él, al final de cuentas, fue quien permitió que lo torturaran. No acudió a su llamado de auxilio en el psiquiátrico. Sus gritos de ayuda se repetían una y otra vez en sus sueños.

Ningún soldado se animó a hablar. Todos desviaban la mirada o se rascaban la cabeza con ese momento de recapacitación.

“Nos vamos... es obvio que no podemos razonar contigo… regresaremos cuando los humos se te pasen… ¿De acuerdo? Nos veremos más tarde.” Miles tomo la mano de Eddie y Waylon e hizo señales para que lo siguieran. Ningún soldado trato de detenerlos.

Lo último que el rubio noto al voltear hacia el grupo fue que todos empezaron a rodear a Joseph.

Caminaron a la salida y Miles tomó prestada una de las Humvees de la brigada. El periodista manejo por casi una hora y estacionó el vehículo. En el mismo tramo que usaron cuando trataron de buscar a Eddie.

El trio bajo del transporte y tanto el rubio como el mayor se miraron confundidos para después depositar sus miradas en Miles.

“¿Qué les parece el lago? Podríamos conversar de lo que sea… sólo para liberar un poco de estrés.” Dijo el chico en tono casual.

Tanto Eddie como Waylon se sentían algo incomodos. El mayor tosió un poco y el ingeniero desviaba la mirada. Este último no deseaba ver la cara de Eddie.

El lago fue, por así decirlo, el lugar especial en donde Eddie declaro sus sentimientos hacia Waylon. Ese adorado sitio tan lleno de tranquilidad y silencio que, desde el punto de vista de Eddie, les permitió abrirse mutuamente y olvidar por unos segundos su pesadilla viviente.

“B-Bien, el lago suena sensacional… supongo.” Dijo Eddie tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible. Parecía que el rubio esperaba el primer paso de su parte, ya que segundos después apoyo la idea.

El camino hacia el lago fue tranquilo. El ruido del viento entre los árboles y los pequeños animales eran sus únicos acompañantes en su ligera caminata. Ninguno hablo de lo sucedido en la brigada. Es más, el trio no deseaba hablar de ello por ahora. Querían relajarse con el silencio de la zona.

Al llegar al lago, decidieron juntar algunos troncos cercanos a los árboles. Eddie no busco ninguno ya que sintió más comodidad en estar en el suelo reposando su espalda en un árbol.

Waylon debía admitir que el clima era agradable. El aroma a lodo y vegetación lo calmaban de cierto modo. La sombra de los arboles le sentaban a los tres de maravilla.

“Bien… ya conociste a nuestro dolor de cabeza.” Dijo Miles con un tono lleno de molestia mientras estiraba sus brazos.

“Joseph… ¿él es siempre así?” Waylon dirigió su mirada a ambos.

“Desde que llegamos a la brigada de hecho…” Eddie cambio su postura relajada y se mantuvo sentado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas, con la única diferencia de su falta de reposo hacia el árbol. “Al principio nos insultaba o les decía a los demás lo peligrosos que éramos… pero, un día me hizo lo mismo que a ti… empezó a atacarme e insultarme. Mencionaba a mis víctimas y el monstruo en que me había convertido.” Eddie miro al reportero y al rubio, después desvió su mirada al lago. “No voy a negar los crímenes que hice… y no negare mi odio hacia las personas que asesine… tuve mis motivos, pero no quiero decirlos ahora…” Eddie ya no estaba cómodo con esa plática. Sentía que quebraba un escudo dentro de él que lo dejaría vulnerable.

“Puedo permitirle que me insulte verbalmente. Pero lo que no voy a tolerar son los abusos físicos. Hace muchos años jure que nadie me pondría una mano encima…” su voz estaba llena de odio en esas últimas palabras. Por un momento Waylon pensó que el mayor perdería el control como en la casa de los espejos. El rubio no dejaba de apretarse las manos.

 “Cuando le devolví el ataque… yo… perdí el control. Por fortuna, Miles lo detuvo de la misma forma. Lo lamento Waylon… si hubiese corrido más rápido, hubiera evitado que él te lastimara más… lo siento mucho.” Eddie mantuvo contacto visual con el joven por unos segundos, pero los desvió al invadirlo la culpa.

“¿Qué? ¿Estos?” decía el ingeniero mientras señalaba su brazo y estómago. “He tenido peores golpizas Eddie… esto no es nada.” El mayor le sonrió de forma carismática.

“Si eso no es nada Way… en mi caso, ser golpeado, perder mis dedos y ser balaceado por varios soldados… eso si es sufrimiento ¿sabes?…” Miles interrumpió por un momento.

Después de esas palabras ninguno de los tres quiso decir nada. Miles empezó a estallar en carcajadas. Y los otros empezaron a seguirle. Era extraño tener que burlarse de tu propio daño y sufrimiento.

“¿Por qué ponen esas caras? Ya supere eso hace mucho tiempo.” Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Waylon por otro lado saco de su pecho el collar ámbar que su hijo menor le había dado.

Esa piedra era una pertenencia de su madre. Ella siempre dijo que era de la buena suerte. Nunca se despegaba de esa preciada joya. Le sorprendió mucho que su madre se la diera a su hijo.

Miro el collar por largo tiempo perdido en sus recuerdos.

“¿Los extrañas? ¿Tu familia?” dijo Miles tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

“Todo el tiempo… aunque la brigada prometió cuidarlos… ya no confió fácilmente en alguien… vivo con el temor de que recibiré la noticia de que fueron capturados o asesinados… es una maldita agonía.”

El reportero lo miro y dio un largo suspiro. “Te entiendo… sé cómo te sientes…”

“¿Y tú Eddie? ¿No sé mucho sobre ti? ¿Tienes alguien quien te preocupe?”

En la mente de Edward estaba la pregunta _¿Además de ti?_ a quien más podría él preocuparle.

En esos segundos de reflexión, llego a su mente la imagen de una persona. Y, en efecto, sí había alguien, pero desconocía su paradero. Lo único que le deseaba era la felicidad absoluta que él nunca fue capaz de obtener.

“Sólo hay una persona… cuando era pequeño… yo podía contar con él todo el tiempo… su nombre era Robert, era mi mejor y único amigo en la escuela.” Eddie sonrió con la sola mención de ese nombre.

“¿Por qué no nos cuentas de él?” Dijo Miles mientras cambiaba de posición en su postura al sentarse. Waylon, por otro lado, enfocaba su rostro en Eddie para escuchar cada palabra.

“Robert llego a mi escuela cuando tenía nueve años… él era el tipo de chico que era querido por todos… era muy amable, el niño más popular en clase, lo respetaban y, después de un tiempo, empezó a juntarse conmigo. Al principio no tuve la menor idea de por qué lo hacía. A mí no me gustaba tener compañía. Desde pequeño… me acostumbre mucho a la soledad… una vez que te refugias en ello, es muy difícil desprenderte de ese estilo de vida. Yo no le agradaba a mis compañeros y debo admitir que el sentimiento era mutuo.” Eddie dejo de mirar a sus compañeros y miro hacia el lago. Tomo unas cuantas respiraciones y empezó a narrar con exactitud la forma en que Robert se acercó a él.

***

_“¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues?” El pequeño Edward Gluskin dijo mientras se dirigía de camino a su casa al terminar la escuela._

_Este niño nuevo no lo dejaba en paz. Le lanzaba miradas constantes en el recreo, en gimnasia y en el salón de clases. El colmo para Eddie fue él sentir la presencia de ese chico en dirección a su hogar. Lo que menos deseaba era que supiera donde vivía._

_“Me preocupas… siempre estás solo en el recreo… literalmente no hablas con nadie… ¿No te cansas de estar solo?” dijo el niño con sus brazos en la espalda. Al verlo más cerca, Eddie noto que el chico tenía ojos color verde, cabello castaño claro y su piel era muy blanca._

_Esa pregunta era como insertar una aguja en el pecho de Eddie. Le dolía que los demás recalcaran eso._

_“Ese no es tu problema Robert.” Eddie se sintió ofendido ante esa observación. Aceleró el paso lo más rápido que pudo, pero, su compañero de clases seguía persiguiéndolo._

_“¡Hey no te enfades! No lo decía para molestarte… es sólo que me preocupaste mucho… todos en el salón me hablaron cosas horribles de ti, pero yo no les creo… es por eso que quiero conocerte Edward.” Eddie se detuvo y sujeto los colgantes de su mochila con fuerza ante la confesión del niño. Le dolía demasiado. Aunque no le hiciese nada a sus compañeros, ellos ya lo odiaban y hablaban mal de él. Pero, por alguna razón su tristeza se vio remplazada por las dulces palabras de Robert: “me preocupaste”_

_Eddie lo miro un poco y asintió. El chico le devolvió una sonrisa y le sugirió que fueran al parque cercano de la escuela. Dicha zona de juegos contaba con varios niños de su salón de clases. Algunos los miraban con extrañez al estar juntos. Pero ninguno de los dos les dio importancia._

_Ambos se sentaron en los columpios. Robert empezó a columpiarse y Eddie sólo lo observaba. Eddie se sentía tan incómodo. ¿Cómo debería iniciar una conversación sin arruinarlo todo? El nerviosismo empezaba a invadirlo, no era capaz de sacar ninguna palabra de sus labios. Por fortuna, Robert fue quien hablo primero._

_“Sabes… lo que me contaron los demás no fue lo único que hizo que me preocupara”_

_“¿Um?” Eddie no tenía idea a que se refería._

_“Tal vez te enojes… pero, hace días yo te vi aquí en los columpios… tú estabas llorando… sé que es horrible la forma en como los demás te tratan… pero yo quiero ayudarte… si tienes algún problema… ” Eddie se quedó sin aliento. El juraría que ese día, no había nadie cercano que notase sus lamentos._

_Ahora mismo no se atrevía a mirar a Robert en la cara._

_Es cierto. Sus compañeros eran el menor de sus problemas. Su vida en casa era un infierno. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Robert los horribles abusos por los que era sometido? ¿Cómo su compañero podría ayudarlo a parar las violaciones por parte de su padre y tío?_

_Robert no podía hacer nada para detener el dolor físico. Pero de cierta manera, le estaba ayudando a sanar un lado emocional dentro de él. Nunca pensó que alguien notara su semblante. Nunca imagino que alguien se preocupara por él. Aunque no lo conocía con exactitud, empezó a sentirse querido por alguien más. A pesar de que no fuese algo duradero._

_“G-Gracias Robert… n-no es… nada… estoy bien, gracias p-por p-preocuparte.” Eddie tartamudeaba sus palabras y las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse. Ya no deseaba hablar más, porque sabía que lloraría de forma escandalosa. Sabía que sus palabras no se entenderían._

_“¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!... Lo mejor será que te deje solo…” Robert empezó a recoger su mochila. Pero fue detenido por Eddie, quien le sujeto con fuerza el brazo._

_“¡No!… estoy bien… lo siento, es que… eres el primero que… eres la primera persona que se preocupa por mí… perdona, no debería estar llorando. Los niños no lloran. Es lo que mi papá dice todo el tiempo.” Eddie pasó sus manos rápidamente para secarse las lágrimas._

_“No estoy de acuerdo… yo llore como un loco cuando me caí de mi casa del árbol… creo que está bien que lloremos si algo nos duele… ¿no lo crees?” Dijo Robert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eddie rio un poco y asintió. Esta era la primera vez que podía ser abierto con alguien sin miedo a recibir un daño a cambio._

_Después de que Eddie se calmara, Robert le contó sobre sus amigos de su otra escuela. Le confesó sus ambiciones y su sueño de ser un gran explorador algún día. Él quería recorrer el mundo. Visitar varios lugares y aprender de ellos._

_Cuando llego el turno de Eddie, el menor se sentía tan vacío. Él no tenía sueños. No sabía qué hacer en el futuro. Ni siquiera sabía si tendría un futuro._

_Parecía que Robert sabía que decir para que la conversación fuera agradable. Hacía sentir a Eddie relajado y no le presionaba a contestar preguntas que no desease contestar._

_De esta manera pasaron charlando la mayoría de la tarde. Cuando caminaban de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, Robert le hizo una pregunta._

_“Oye Eddie… ¿tienes compañero para la clase de ciencias?” dijo el chico antes de tomar el rumbo a su casa._

_“Um… no, normalmente trabajo solo… ninguno de los chicos quiere juntarse conmigo.” Dijo de forma deprimida._

_“¿Puedo ser tu compañero?” el pelinegro lo miro por largo tiempo. No sabía porque Robert hacia esto ¿Sentía lastima por él? ¿Lo vio llorando y se compadecía de él?_

_“¿P-Por qué? Eddie movió un poco su cabeza de lado. Él estaba confundido. En esos instantes se atrevió a decir lo que sentía por primera vez._

_“¿Te doy lastima? Si esa es la razón yo…” Eddie no termino la frase ya que Robert lo interrumpió._

_“No es eso Ed… es que los demás chicos son tan tontos y estoy cansado. Y las niñas son tan aburridas. Tanto en clase como en el recreo. Tú eres distinto. Eres único, por eso me agradas Eddie… si no te gusta como trabajo, podemos dejar de ser compañeros.”_

_“¡No! Quiero decir… me gustaría que seamos compañeros.” Ambos niños sonrieron y de esa manera empezaron una amistad que creyeron, seria duradera._

_***_

“Desde aquel día, fuimos inseparables. Hacíamos todo juntos, las tareas, las salidas a cualquier lugar para divertirnos.” Eddie empezó a reírse por un rato y al mirar los rostros de confusión de sus compañeros hablo de nuevo. “Una vez entramos con la ayuda de su hermano a un cine para ver una función de terror para adultos. El nombre de la película era _Sleepaway Camp_. Su hermano trabajaba en el lugar y sabía un punto ciego entre los grandes conductos de aire para entrar sin ser vistos. No pudimos dormir por una semana.”

Eddie estaba realmente gozando con ese momento de paz. Contando sus experiencias y actos con un amigo que consideraba tan amado.

Él nunca se atrevió a contarle a Robert sobre los abusos por parte de su padre y tío. Sentía que si lo hacía, quebraría la amistad en ellos. Lo asustaría o sus padres decidirían que sería mejor no juntarse nunca más.

“Él fue… él fue el hermano que nunca tuve. Ambos fuimos amigos hasta que cumplimos dieciséis años.” El mayor parecía relajado contando su historia. Había algo en su semblante que hacía que Waylon sonriera genuinamente.

“Pero… ¿por qué se separaron? ¿Pelearon?” pregunto Waylon, totalmente atento e interesado en el relato de Eddie.

El mayor sonrió ante el interés del rubio. Eso le motivó a continuar.

“No… no fue eso… así como sus padres se mudaron a mi ciudad natal… decidieron que lo mejor sería irse a otro lugar y buscar mejores escuelas.”

Miles suspiro sabiendo como terminaría la historia.

“¿Cómo lo tomaste?” el periodista alzo una ceja y mantuvo contacto visual.

“Perdí el control… sólo, perdí el control.”

Eddie tomo varias respiraciones y, a continuación, narro lo sucedido.

***

_Eddie y Robert estaban en el callejón baldío de su barrio. Ese era su último día juntos. Mañana, al mediodía, Robert se mudaría de la ciudad; dejando a Eddie solo en todo. Ambos lamentaban ese hecho. Robert le confesó que él le rogó a su madre por quedarse. A él le gustaba estar cerca de Eddie, pero su mamá ni siquiera consideró sus opiniones._

_A perspectiva de Eddie, la madre de Robert era una zorra. Era una ramera que le quitaba el rayo de luz en su martirio de vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía quitarle a Robert? ¿Qué tenía de malo esta ciudad? ¡A cualquier lugar que vaya la educación es la misma!_

_¿Y si Robert se olvidaba de él? ¿Y si consigue un nuevo mejor amigo?_

_Eddie fue el primero en llorar después de desquitar sus frustraciones en varias botellas de vidrio vacías que estrellaba en la pared mientras maldecía. Después de su desahogo, se sentó en el suelo junto a su amigo._

_Ambos estaban resignados a los hechos._

_“Esto es… es tan injusto.” Dijo Eddie mientras tapaba su rostro. No quería mostrarle sus lágrimas, pero sus sollozos eran la prueba suficiente para describir su estado de ánimo._

_Robert no decía ni una palabra. Sus lágrimas se veían en sus ojos pero no se derramaban. Él no tenía palabras de consuelo para su amigo._

_“Ro… ¿Podrías prometerme una cosa?” ese sobrenombre empezó a usarlo meses después de que se conocieran._

_“Dime Ed… lo que tú quieras.” Dijo el joven tratando de mantener la firmeza en su voz._

_“Prométeme que seremos amigos siempre… eres una maravillosa persona. Alguien más lo notara y sé que te harás amigo de esa persona… tal vez sea mejor que yo… sólo prométeme que no me olvidaras.” Eddie dejo de llorar y sujeto su mano con fuerza._

_“Nadie es mejor que tu Ed. Tu eres único y también eres maravilloso… es sólo que los demás no lo ven… no como lo veo yo… yo jamás te olvidaría… nunca. Tu serás mi mejor amigo por siempre.” Eddie cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Mientras que Robert se acercó demasiado de forma que ambos rostros estuvieran a solo centímetros de separación._

_Eddie sintió como unos labios hicieron contacto con los suyos. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y notó que el chico estaba besándolo. Eddie levantó sus brazos nerviosamente y los apoyó en el pecho de su amigo aferrándose a su suéter._

_El beso terminó y ambos estaban ruborizados por el pequeño acto de amor. Después de eso, ninguno quiso mirarse a la cara._

_“Lo siento…” dijo Robert para quebrar el silencio._

_“¿Por qué?” el rubor en Eddie no desaparecía._

_“Por el beso… porque me voy… porque te dejare solo…” Eddie negó con la cabeza y lo abrazo con fuerza. Ese abrazo significó para ambos un agradecimiento por todo._

_Eddie se sentía feliz. Se sentía amado. Se sentía valorado. Ese amor por parte de Robert era tan puro, tan sano, sin dolor y sin asco. Solamente lamentaba el hecho de que él se fuera._

_Eddie, al final, se despidió de su amigo y le dio un suéter que tejió para él. Iba a ser un regalo para “Acción de Gracias”, pero era mejor dárselo ahora._

_Ambos se despidieron y el auto de la mudanza encendió. Al irse, Eddie empezó a seguir el camión hasta lo que sus piernas le permitiesen llegar. Vio como desde la ventana del copiloto Robert se despedía._

_Sus piernas ya no pudieron más y miro como a la lejanía su amigo se iba. Su Robert no sólo le dio el amor puro que tanto necesitaba, le enseño que alguna persona, en algún lugar, lo amaría con la misma intensidad. Pero esa búsqueda llevaría tiempo. Su querido amigo le dio la esperanza de un futuro mejor para él._

_Si Dios existía lo único que le rezaba era que Robert fuese feliz con quien sea que él escogiese. También le gustaría verlo de nuevo. Algún día, en algún otro lugar._

_***_

“Entonces, los dos nos besamos.” Eddie se frotaba la barbilla aún perdido en sus pensamientos. “Me impresionó de hecho… yo lo amaba, pero no de esa manera… pero bueno, no me negué a ese afecto… debo admitir que fue el momento más romántico en mi adolescencia.” Eddie les devolvió la mirada y noto que tanto el periodista como el ingeniero estaban impresionados con los ojos bien abiertos. La parte del beso fue lo que los dejo definitivamente perplejos.

“¿Tu y Robert se besaron… boca a boca?” Eddie asintió, pero Miles parecía no procesar el relato y la respuesta a su pregunta.

Waylon en cambio estaba impresionado. El imaginaba a Eddie el tipo de niño que le gustaba la soledad. En su infancia, el rubio amaba esos momentos para sí mismo. Él rara vez invitaba amigos a su casa o salía jugar con alguien. Llego un momento en que sus padres se preocuparon al ver que era muy antisocial de pequeño.

“¿Nunca supiste nada de él?” preguntó Waylon.

“No… la zorr… digo, su madre se encargó de que no supiera nada. Trate muchas veces de enviarle cartas… pero nunca supe si llegaron y jamás obtuve una respuesta.  Aunque él se mudó, su hermano mayor se quedó en mi ciudad… él me confesó que su madre no permitía que me contactara con él… a partir de ahí me di cuenta que ella no lo saco de ahí para darle una mejor educación… lo saco de la ciudad para que ya no estuviéramos juntos…” Waylon empezó a darle una punzada de tristeza. Debió ser deprimente el que te quiten la única luz de ánimo en tu camino.

“Si no fuera peor… mi madre… ella…” Eddie tomo varias respiraciones y paso una de sus manos a su rostro. “Ella se quitó la vida poco tiempo después… me dejo completamente solo…” el mayor rio amargamente. “No la culpo… si yo hubiera sido ella… yo hubiese hecho lo mismo… ella era muy débil. Nunca pudo defenderse a sí misma, y mucho menos fue capaz de defenderme a mí… ella permitía que ellos… que ellos.” en ese momento el mayor no sabía cómo expulsar las palabras. El recuerdo era igual de doloroso que hace varios años. Él sintió como unas manos lo sujetaron con fuerza.

Esa piel tan suave y tan cálida, provenía de Waylon. El rubio le dio una mirada de consuelo.

Eddie siguió sujetando y acariciando la mano del joven ingeniero. Después continúo.

“Lo último que me dejo… fue una nota… en ella escribió _ya no lo soporto más… Eddie, perdóname…”_ Los tres estaban callados. Sentían que ninguna palabra de consuelo era suficiente.

“La odie… y la ame por muchos años… me pregunte, varias veces, por qué se suicidó… por qué me dejo solo…” esta vez soltó el cálido agarre de Waylon. Miro a sus manos reflexivamente. “Toda mi vida… hasta ahora, me he hecho varias preguntas. Y ahora, al pensar en mi madre, al recordar mis propias ideas y pensamientos… he llegado a una sola conclusión.” Eddie empezó a tocarse ambas manos, las froto, cerró los ojos y tomo unas pocas bocanadas de aire. “Ella no se suicidó para poner fin a su existencia… ella… ella sólo quería que el dolor se detuviera… muchas veces ella lloraba y me decía lo mucho que le dolía… nunca pude hacer nada… nunca fui capaz de ayudarla. La odie todo este tiempo por dejarme solo con esos monstruos… A partir de ahí, me di cuenta que cada mujer te abandona o defrauda en cualquier momento. Cuando empecé a tener una relación, muy en el fondo, yo sabía que ellas se irían… cada ramera se iba una vez que obtenían lo que deseaban.” Eddie parecía ido. Dejo de hablar por varios minutos. Era como si no estuviera ahí.

Aunque Waylon estaba confundido, Miles, a través de su _lazo_ , podía sentir el estado de Eddie y podía predecir el terrible recuerdo que lo invadía.

Cuando Eddie y Miles formaron esa _conexión_ , el periodista fue capaz de ver el interior emocional del ex psicópata así como este último vio en su interior. Ambos fueron capaces de ver sus demonios internos, sus recuerdos, sus estados ánimo, la gran variedad de sensaciones y sentimientos hacia otras personas. De esa forma le fue sencillo a Miles el saber del _amor_ hacia Waylon. Nunca le hablo a Eddie del tema. Ese asunto era su problema. Solamente le parecía extraño teniendo en cuenta que las ideas y metas del mayor consistían en dos objetivos: encontrar a una mujer y tener familia. Pero si el rubio le hacía sentir vivo de nuevo, él periodista no se interpondría. Claro, si Eddie trataba de lastimarlo él lo detendría.

A pesar de que Miles sano lo mejor que pudo de Eddie. Había una personalidad demasiado agresiva e impredecible dentro del mayor. Un _yo_ que mostraba las mismas conductas del psiquiátrico. Eddie, en el pasado, le comentó sobre las _voces_ que escuchaba en diferentes momentos. A partir de ahí se dio cuenta que necesitarían ayuda.

El psiquiatra de la brigada, quien se había retirado hace pocos meses, le dio instrucciones específicas cada vez que sucedía lo anterior. Ponía a Eddie a realizar ejercicios de respiración y relajación. Ponían música instrumental para que las _voces_ dejaran de escucharse.

No obstante, en una sesión con el psiquiatra y con Miles, las _voces_ le _ganaron_. Cuando se despertó de la camilla, empezó a actuar como el _esposo_ , de la misma manera como en los videos que Waylon había difundido, empezó a ahorcar al psiquiatra, pero, se detuvo cuando el periodista uso el poder del Walrider en él.

Cada vez que le preguntaban a Eddie si recordaba sus violentas acciones, él decía que lo único que recordaba eran vagas imágenes.

Los médicos llegaron a la conclusión de que Edward tenía un trastorno de personalidad que fue desarrollando a lo largo de su vida o, posiblemente, un efecto causado por el Motor Morfo Genético. Miles no sabía a qué se debía. La única solución, por ahora, era mantenerlo vigilado y darle las pastillas necesarias todas las noches.

Por el momento, Eddie no ha mostrado ese comportamiento en su presencia. Eso era un alivio. Tal vez los medicamentos estaban funcionando.

Ahora mismo, el _lazo_ le decía el terrible dolor por el que estaba atravesando y que las _voces_ trataban de dominarlo de nuevo. Miles decidió ponerse en acción. Se levantó de su lugar y colocó su mano en la cabeza del mayor.

“Ed… está bien, ellos no están aquí. Respira… inhala y exhala. Abre los ojos y míranos… sólo estamos Waylon y yo” Eddie abrió los ojos lentamente y los miro por un largo momento y asintió rápidamente.

“Gracias Miles… me siento mucho mejor... por favor… ya no quiero hablar de este tema.” Waylon los miraba a ambos. Sospechaba que los dos sabían aspectos el uno del otro. Era obvio que le ocultaban algo.

“Dios Eddie… me asustaste, ¿estás bien?” Waylon sonaba muy preocupado. Colocó su brazo en el hombro del mayor en forma de apoyo.

Eddie le sonrió y tomo su mano. “Estoy bien, lo siento, suele pasarme.”

Waylon empezó a recordar el incidente de los espejos. Tal vez el problema de Eddie era más profundo de lo que se imaginaba. Pero ese detalle no le importaba, él prometió no dejarlo solo y cumpliría esa promesa.

“Um… que tal si hablamos un poco de nosotros ¿sí?...” Waylon se señaló a sí mismo y a Miles. “Eddie ¿qué te gustaría saber de mí?” el ingeniero trato de cambiar el tema y hacer el momento más agradable para los tres.

Había muchas preguntas que el mayor deseaba hacerle. Comida favorita, pasatiempos, qué le agrada en una persona, cuáles son los perfiles necesarios para hacer que se enamorara de él. Era obvio que esa información seria, además de sospechosa, muy incómoda.

“¿Por qué no me hablas de tu madre?” dijo Eddie. Él trato de preguntar otra cosa, pero no encontró otra opción.

“Um… este… ¿Estás seguro?... tal vez no sea apropiado.” Eddie negó y le dio una sonrisa.

“Bien… ella… ella era maravillosa… la mayoría de mis rasgos los saque de ella.”

“Um… ella debe ser muy bonita entonces.” Eddie dijo ese comentario sin pensar en el peso y el resultado.

Waylon lo miro por un largo momento y sintió el ardor en sus mejillas. Entre pequeñas risas nerviosas. El rubio continúo con su relato.

“Ella fue muy pacifica todo el tiempo… siempre estuvo en contra de la violencia. Eso sí, si yo hacía una travesura ella perdía la tranquilidad y era una tormenta.” Waylon rio un poco. Después, saco el collar de piedra ámbar que su pequeño hijo le entrego.

“Ella siempre estuvo conmigo. Me amo, me defendió y me cuido todo el tiempo. Este collar era su piedra favorita. Ella decía que era de buena suerte. Nunca me la dio a mí pero, en cambio, se la dio a mi hijo… nunca supe porque” Miles lo escuchaba con seriedad y Eddie lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa, sin embargo, el mayor empezó a notar como el semblante de Waylon empezó a cambiar a un estado más deprimente.

“En Nochebuena… yo y mi familia la estábamos esperando para festejar. Vivíamos muy lejos, así que ella tenía que conducir varios kilómetros para llegar a nuestra vivienda…” Waylon se quedó en silencio por un momento y empezó a relatarles con detalles, lo sucedido esa terrible noche.

***

_Siendo aún la víspera de navidad, la familia Park estaba pasando un buen rato con los niños antes de que sucumbieran al sueño. A pesar de los intentos de sus padres para dormirlos, ellos insistían en estar despiertos para recibir a su abuela._

_Oficialmente ya faltaba una hora para que fuera navidad. Waylon estaba preocupado. Su madre nunca era impuntual y para su mala suerte ella nunca se sentía cómoda usando teléfonos celulares. Waylon trato de enseñarle pero ella se desesperaba. Lo anterior arruinaba sus posibilidades de comunicarse con ella._

_“Lisa… algo no está bien… no es normal que ella tarde tanto.” Él  estaba caminando por todo el comedor dando miradas a la ventana con la esperanza de ver el auto de su madre._

_“Waylon, descuida, es nochebuena, tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que están ahí afuera celebrando, debe haber mucho tráfico… ella vendrá.” Se sentó cerca de ella mientras observaba a los niños jugar en el sofá con su tía Alice, una de las hermanas de Lisa._

_En esos momentos se sentía tan afortunado de tener a Lisa y a dos maravillosos niños. Ellos eran su soporte y apoyo. Nunca los cambiaría por nada._

_Su pequeña alegría fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono._

_“Quédate aquí, yo voy.” Dijo el rubio mientras se hacía paso por la sala con sus energéticos niños._

_“¿Hola?” dijo Waylon entre risas al ver la forma en que sus hijos jugaban._

_“Buenas noches señor… disculpe es usted algún familiar de Melissa Park” decía la voz de una mujer._

_El rubio empezó a sentir un ligero dolor en el pecho. No le gradaba esa situación. Su mente ya estaba planeando el peor de los escenarios._

_“Soy su hijo… ella es mi ma-madre”_

_“Señor Park… hablo del hospital Saint Joseph. Me da pena informarle, pero, su madre sufrió un infarto mientras conducía por la autopista. Nuestro equipo médico hizo todo lo posible. Desafortunadamente, no pudieron salvarla… ella está aquí en el hospital… ¿Señor Park?”_

_“¿Señor Park? ¿Se encuentra ahí?” Waylon no tuvo la fuerza de contestar. Colgó el teléfono y se desconectó de la realidad._

_Todo ese escenario era su culpa. Él sabía que su madre ya era mayor. Él debió planear una fiesta en la casa de sus padres, pero su mamá insistió tanto en venir a su vivienda que no logro convencerla de lo contrario. Todo esto era su culpa y jamás podría perdonárselo._

_“¿Papi?” Jacob notó la depresión en su padre. Lo movió un poco y se asustó al ver las lágrimas en su rostro. Su padre nunca había llorado y se quedó preocupado y quieto al verlo en ese estado._

_“¿Waylon? ¿Qué sucede?” dijo Lisa mientras se acercaba a su esposo._

_El rubio se levantó lentamente y miro a su mujer. Él sabía que si hablaba estallaría en balbuceos a penas comprensibles. Él no quería que sus niños fuesen testigos de su lado débil._

_“Mi madre… un infarto… en su coche… ella… ella…” cada palabra las decía sin aliento. Lisa y Alice, entendieron lo sucedido en cuestión de segundos, pero, los niños aun no lo comprendían. Eran demasiado pequeños para captarlo._

_“¡Niños! Vengan, dejemos a mamá y a papá solos… juguemos en sus habitaciones ¿Qué les parece?... les abriremos un regalo más tarde cuando sea hora.” Alice tomo a los niños de cada mano y los guio a la habitación ya dicha._

_Jacob, fue el único en mirar a sus padres de nuevo y vio a su madre abrazando a su padre mientras lloraba y temblaba. Él pequeño sabía que algo malo paso. Algo tan terrible que causase que su papá llorase de esa manera._

_Waylon nunca olvidaría esa noche. Ese momento debía ser agradable. Debía ser un recuerdo más con la familia. Un día dedicado a la ausencia de problemas._

_El rubio se fue a su cubículo privado en casa y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo ahogando sus penas en el alcohol._

_No se atrevía a mirar el cuerpo de su madre. No estaba listo. Él quería derramar todas sus lágrimas esa noche, para no tener que llorar de nuevo._

_***_

Waylon terminó de contar lo sucedido y se quedó pensativo por un tiempo. Eddie se sintió culpable por haber hecho esa pregunta. Nunca se imaginó que Waylon la había perdido de semejante manera.

“Wa-Waylon… disculpa, yo no tenía idea… no sabía que…” Waylon hizo un gesto. Insinuándole que no había problema.

Incluso Miles le pidió disculpas. Hizo que ambos sacaran temas demasiado delicados. Muy en el fondo, el reportero deseaba desahogarse y esta situación era el momento perfecto para aprovecharlo. Decidió seguir el ritmo y hablar de su propia experiencia.

“Mi madre… ella era de carácter fuerte… muy temeraria. Ella me tuvo cuando tenía dieciséis años… lo sé, lo sé… ella era joven, cometió un desliz…” dijo Miles mientras movía sus manos para explicar.

“En lo que se refiere a mi padre, él no quiso hacerse responsable. Se cambió de escuela y su familia se encargó de que mi madre nunca lo supiera… la ausencia de mi padre no era lo peor. Lo triste de todo era la actitud de mis abuelos.” Miles se acostó en la hierba y ambos compañeros hicieron lo mismo. Quedando el rubio en el medio, Miles en el lado derecho y Eddie en el izquierdo.

“Mi mamá tenía un gran futuro en el campo de la medicina… ella siempre quiso ser doctora. Pero, después de que yo nací, ella entro a estudiar. Al final fue muy pesado para ella. Su carrera parecía de tiempo completo y mis cuidados eran igual. Duro dos años estudiando, pero, ya no toleró la negligencia que sufría por parte de mis tíos y abuelos.” Miles guardo silencio, gozando de la tranquilidad del bosque y de la liberación que sentía al contar un aspecto de su pasado. A nadie le contaba sobre sus problemas. Además de no tener suficiente confianza, él pensaba que no era oportuno.

“¿Te golpeaban?” dijo el mayor tratando de romper el silencio.

“Mas bien… yo me lastimaba a mí mismo. Me metía en problemas cada vez que tomaba algún objeto en mis manos. Mis abuelos no estaban interesados en cuidarme y mucho menos mis dos tíos… Mi mamá dejo los estudios y consiguió trabajo como secretaria en un hospital local… poco tiempo después nos mudamos a un departamento cuando cumplí cinco años.”

“¿Nunca te reconciliaste con tu familia?” dijo Waylon mientras movía ligeramente su cabeza para ver al periodista.

“Nah… cada vez que los visitábamos, dejaban en claro que yo era la razón por la que mi mamá no progresó en la vida laboral. Era incomodo todo el tiempo… Mi madre nunca pensó eso de mí. Ella me amo todo el tiempo y la opinión de ella era lo único que me importaba.” Miles recordaba la fuerte que era su madre cada vez que lo defendía de la opinión de la familia. El joven siempre sabía que ella le daría un gran amor incondicional.

“Hubo un tiempo en el que mi primera opción era estudiar medicina. Era como una forma de reponer el daño hacia mi mamá.” Miles empezó a sonreír mientras recordaba aquella situación. “Pero, ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me pidió que estudiara lo que deseara… se puso como loca cuando le dije que quería ser periodista.” Su sonrisa se detuvo.

“Y luego… obtuve un trabajo en un noticiero local… fui ambicioso y acudí a tu llamado… entre al psiquiátrico y todo se fue al diablo…” el trio se quedó en silencio. Solo escuchaban los ruidos de las ramas y sus tranquilas respiraciones.

Miles empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa. Acto que causó que los dos lo mirasen.

“¿Saben?... los tres somos un maldito desastre… no somos normales, tenemos una gran cantidad de problemas… somos un caos… y yo lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención traer recuerdos dolorosos… ¡Todo esto es culpa del imbécil de Joseph!” lo anterior causó que Waylon riera un poco.

“Necesitábamos esto… los tres, de cierta manera estamos rotos ¿sabes?… sólo que sabemos mantenerlo guardado. Yo… ya no soy el mismo de hace un año, no sé si es todo lo que viví en Mount Massive o no sé si fueron las pocas horas en el experimento lo que me dañaron… yo ya no me siento normal… no somos los que éramos hace tiempo… y yo sé que seguimos cambiando día tras día.” Aquella confesión fue una enseñanza que aprendió en todos esos meses y que de cierta manera lo ayudaban a mantenerse firme.

“De hecho a mí me agrado esta conversación… siento que libere algo profundo dentro de mí que no tuve la oportunidad de sacar… yo te agradezco por eso Miles… nunca sentí tanta tranquilidad en toda mi vida.” Dijo Eddie mientras miraba los movimientos de las ramas.

“A veces… a veces me pregunto qué dirían ellos.” Tanto Eddie como Waylon estaban confusos.

“¿Quiénes?” dijo Waylon.

“Nuestras madres, nuestra familia… Robert… me pregunto, que pensaran de nosotros ahora que vean en lo que nos hemos convertido… qué pensarían de nosotros si supieran de nuestra lucha.” decía el periodista en un tono lleno de tristeza y desolación.

Un silencio invadió al trio. La pregunta los puso a reflexionar sobre todo aquello.

Eddie nunca supo nada de Robert. No sabía si seguía vivo. Ni siquiera sabía si lo seguía recordando. Cuando cometió los asesinatos, él supuso que su amigo se enteraría por medio de alguna noticia impresa o televisiva. Además de él, había dos personas más que le importaron: su madre y Waylon. A través de los años él comprendió el sufrimiento de su madre. Aunque tenía rencores hacia ella y su actitud fue lo que forjo su punto de vista hacia las mujeres, él la amaba de cierta manera y sabía que si ella lo estuviera viendo, estaría muy decepcionada del hombre en el que se había convertido, de eso él no tenía duda. En cuanto a Waylon, él deseaba mostrarle que podía ser un mejor hombre. Su lucha por un cambio de vida no sólo se debía al rubio. Él quería esto para sí mismo. Deseaba acabar con Murkoff con el fin de hacerlos pagar por el daño a los tres y a todos los pacientes que tuvieron la desgracia de ser asignados ahí. Y, además, buscaba pagar de alguna forma la cantidad de crímenes que cometió.

Por otro lado, Waylon pensaba en su familia y en su madre.

Su mujer nunca supo del propósito de su trabajo, nunca se enteró de la crueldad que Waylon observaba día tras día en su oficio. Una vez que todo salió a la luz, él no dejaba de sentirse vergüenza ante Lisa. Hubo momentos en los que se odiaba así mismo. Él pensó que ella lo abandonaría al ver el tipo trabajo al que se dedicaba su marido. Pero fue todo lo contrario. La chica se mantuvo con él todo tiempo. Joseph tenía razón, por meses el no pudo dormir, por meses odiaba verse en el espejo y permitir que otros lo vieran. Ya no era el hombre fuerte de antes y su familia no merecía padecer todo aquello.

En cuanto a su madre, ella le enseño a tener una mentalidad tranquila. Lo crio con valores humanos. Enseñanzas que él olvido al conseguir su trabajo en Murkoff.

Nunca fue un luchador o un hombre violento, pero, aquí estaba con un grupo de personas que darán su vida por la causa. Trataba de enmendar el daño, pero no dejaba de sentirse repugnante y decepcionado de sí mismo.

Waylon tomo las manos de ambos y las sostuvo con fuerza, suspiro como si tratara de sacar un peso de sus hombros. Y sólo dijo lo que deseaba escuchar de sus seres amados y que sabía muy en el fondo, era cierto y ayudaría a sus compañeros a soportar el peso de su conciencia.

“Creo que… creo que ellos estarían orgullosos de nosotros ahora…” dijo en voz baja mientras tenía una imagen mental de su madre y familia.

Eddie no respondió nada, respiro con tranquilidad y deseo que Waylon, Robert y su madre pensasen eso de él. No quería desprenderse de esa fantasía, aunque él sabía que era mentira.

Miles no se contuvo más y lloro ante aquella respuesta. Nunca ha dejado de pensar en su madre ningún minuto. Ella era el único ser humano al que más amaba en todo el mundo.

Las personas en su exterior siempre le hicieron sentir que él era el culpable de los problemas de su madre. Así que juro que nunca sería una molestia para ella, se prometió que lucharía para ser independiente. Le garantizó que estaría con ella.

Pero ahora, la dejo sola. Aunque logró contactarse con amigos que prometieron cuidarla, sintió como su vida se destruyó al despedirse de ella.

Ese día, cuando él se convirtió en el “anfitrión”, ese día cuando ayudo a Waylon a escapar y lo vio irse en su Jeep, él se dirigió a la salida del lugar. Sus fuerzas le fallaron y empezó a debilitarse en la puerta del cubículo de registro. Entro a ese lugar y busco algo que le fuese de ayuda.

Su rostro de fatiga cambio por uno de sorpresa cuando encontró un teléfono celular. Lo revisó y notó que no había señal. Las nano maquinas rodearon el móvil por un momento y, al verlo de nuevo, se percató de que había disponibilidad para realizar llamadas.

Marco a la única persona importante en su vida.

  _La línea empezó a producir el sonido de llamada._

_“¿Hola?” el periodista sintió como su corazón latió con fuerza. Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse. La dulce voz de su madre, sonaba igual de siempre. Pero ahora podía detectar un ligero tono de angustia._

_“¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?” pregunto la mujer de nuevo._

_“¿ma-mamá?” La voz del joven se quebró y su madre noto el estado de ánimo con aquella palabra._

_“¡¿Miles?! ¡Hijo! ¡¿Dónde te encuentras?! Llame a tu celular, pero no respondiste. Llame a tus compañeros de trabajo, pero no supieron dónde estabas. Hijo, ¿Qué sucede?” la voz estaba llena de preocupación. A Miles le desgarraba por dentro el escuchar a su madre en ese estado._

_“Lo jodi mamá… realmente lo jodi.” Decía mientras se sentaba en el piso y tallaba sus ojos con su mano._

_“Hijo… tranquilízate, yo sé que se puede resolver, sólo dime que sucedió ¡Ambos saldremos de esto!”_

_“No esta vez… mamá… algo terrible me sucedió, ya no soy el mismo… fui a investigar un asunto y…” Miles no sabía si quiera como explicar todo esto. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Qué entro a un psiquiátrico lleno de lunáticos abusados por terribles experimentos y que ahora él era el portador del Walrider. Era obvio que no podía contarle todo. Si ella lo sabía o si buscaba por su cuenta. Murkoff no tendría piedad con ella. Él no deseaba eso para ella._

_Sabía que nadie podría ayudarlo. Con todo el dolor de su alma, decidió despedirse de ella y asegurarse de que no se acercara a la Corporación. No había otra opción._

_“… yo…descubrí y fui testigo de una gran cantidad de crímenes. Esta gente es peligrosa… ellos saben quién soy. Si me encuentran, me mataran sin dudarlo… ya no puedo volver contigo.”_

_“Mi-Miles… hijo esto puede solucionarse. Haz salido de peores situaciones. ¡Podemos pedir ayuda a la policía y!…” Miles rio amargamente en la otra línea interrumpiendo a su madre. El comentario le parecía tan impotente. La policía le parecía inútil ahora._

_“Estas personas son peligrosas. Vi lo que son capaces de hacer y sé que la policía no es suficiente… además, yo… ellos me hicieron algo… ya no soy el mismo mamá.”_

_“Miles… ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te sucedió?”_

_“Yo… yo soy peligroso, es todo lo que te puedo decir… sólo, no me busques. Cuando todo se calme, yo te prometo volver. Volveré, te lo prometo. Pero júrame que no me buscaras… júramelo por favor.”_

_Desde la otra línea él podía escuchar los sollozos de su madre._

_“No me hagas esto Miles…no me dejes…”_

_Algo empezó a ocurrir en la línea telefónica. La voz de su madre sonaba distorsionada. El periodista sabía que la línea se estaba cortando. El tiempo se le estaba acabando._

_“¡Júramelo! ¡Resolveré esto y volveré!” Grito con el fin de que su madre lo escuchara._

_“¡Lo juro!..._ _¡Te amo Miles nunca lo olvides!_ _…_ _¡no dejes que!_ _…” la voz de la mujer empezó a bajar de volumen hasta que dejo de escucharse y lo único audible fue la gran estática de la llamada. Miles le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta tener la garganta seca. Le agradecida, le pedía perdón, le daba palabras llenas de amor y animo que ya no eran escuchadas por nadie._

_El móvil hizo corto y dejo de funcionar. Salió del cubículo con lentitud. Todo su cuerpo le dolía._

_Al salir, se tiro al suelo y se colocó en posición fetal. Quería terminar con todo. Él deseaba morir. Él quería que el dolor terminara._

_Por la entrada del hospital logro escuchar el paso de varios soldados. Todos lo rodearon de forma circular._

_“¡Encontramos al anfitrión! ¡Esperamos ordenes!”_

_Miles abrió un poco los ojos. Y así como deseo acabar con la vida de Jeremy para salvar a Waylon, él deseo que todas las voces guardaran silencio._

_La neblina negra se expandió en todo el campo de los soldados y empezó a masacrarlos. Miles estaba muy cansado para observar. Sólo tenía fuerzas para prestar atención a los gritos agónicos de los uniformados y los sonidos de los huesos y carne rompiéndose, explotando y cayéndole en parte de su desgastada ropa._

_“¡Dios mío no!”_

_¡Huyan!_

_¡Es demasiado peligroso hay que huir!_

_¡Por favor, no quiero morir!_

_¡Ayúdenme!_

_¡Refuerzos! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!_

_“¡Detente!_

_Eso no fue todo, los refuerzos llegaron y la neblina se encargó de eliminar todo lo que provocase ruido. Los soldados, la seguridad y los pacientes que estuvieron a su alcance._

_Miles se mantuvo en esa posición sin dejar de moverse. Se quedó ahí lamentándose y hundiéndose cada vez más en su miseria._

***

Las palabras de Waylon movieron algo en Miles que provocaron que ese recuerdo resurgiera. Él amaba a su madre y sabía que esa despedida la destrozaría.

Ella, al igual que Waylon, le dijo que siempre estaría orgullosa de él. Todo el tiempo.

Él no sólo luchaba por venganza y justicia, el peleaba para volver con sus seres amados. Seguía viviendo porque quería abrazar a su madre una vez más. Quería inhalar su aroma perfumado, deseaba sentir su mano firme, apoyándolo y asegurándole que todo saldría bien.

Él la extrañaba día con día. Pedía que Murkoff no la encontrara y si él moría en un intento por detener esta locura, se aseguraría que en la otra vida, si es que era posible, cuidaría a su madre como un guardián.

En el fondo de su corazón, el periodista se sintió mejor al escuchar las palabras de Waylon.

Los tres estaban callados y, además del viento en los pastizales y en los árboles, sus silenciosos sollozos acompañados con respiraciones agitadas, eran parte del sonido en su espacio.

El rubio sujeto sus manos con fuerza. Miles y Eddie le devolvieron el gesto. Vivian una tristeza, padecían un alivio y pisaban un infierno. Todo ese contexto era aguantado por los tres. Estaban en el mismo lugar. Padecían la misma agonía, tal vez una más dolorosa que otra. Sin embargo, todo lo anterior era soportable, porque ya no estaban solos. Contaban el uno con el otro. Esta abertura, estas confesiones les permitieron tener una mayor conexión.  

***

El camino de regreso fue silencioso. Ninguno dijo nada. Sólo atestiguaban la forma en que los rayos del atardecer rodeaban los grandes árboles del bosque otoñal. Miles seria el que rompería el silencio al decirles que en la entrada estaba Joseph junto con el grupo de soldados.

Al estacionar la Humvee, comenzaron a bajar del vehículo.

El grupo se les acerco y Joseph se aproximó más al trio sin perder contacto visual con Waylon.

Eddie empezó a posicionarse en frente del joven de forma protectora. Él no permitirá que lo lastimase de nuevo.

“¡Cálmate Gluskin! Sólo quiero disculparme.” Los tres compartieron una mirada de sorpresa. Waylon colocó una mano en el brazo del mayor para calmarlo.

“Hey… mira… lamento haberte dado esa paliza ¿De acuerdo?... no me malentiendas, aún tengo mis dudas sobre ustedes… pero me sobrepase contigo… el resto de mis compañeros me hizo ver lo cretino que fui.” Dijo el soldado con mucha vergüenza mientras se rascaba la nuca. Sus facciones mostraban una mueca avergonzada, resultado más por orgullo a disculparse que por sentirse mal realmente.

“Bien… si tú lo dices… está bien.” Dijo Waylon con sarcasmo. Era bastante obvio que no creía su disculpa.

“Eso no es todo… merezco que me castigues… quiero que me golpes con todas tus fuerzas en mi rostro.”

Waylon estaba dudoso e impresionado. No se sentía cómodo con la situación. Nunca fue una persona violenta.

“¡Vamos que esperas! ¡Haz que me duela! No te dejare ir hasta que me golpes.”

Waylon se le acercó y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Joseph volteo lentamente hacia él y empezó a carcajearse.

“Park… ¿En serio? ¡Dije golpéame!” el soldado agarro la mano derecha del rubio y la rodeo para que formase un puño.

“¡Con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Ahora!” Waylon asintió lentamente y lo golpeo en el rostro con todo lo que tenía. Joseph gruño de dolor y cayó al suelo.

Los soldados al ver la escena, hacían ruidos de lamentos, silbidos y gritos de impresión y pena. Miles reía en tono de burla y Eddie miraba con un poco de terror la fuerza interna de Waylon, además de sentir un poco de lastima por Joseph.

El rostro del soldado tenía una mueca llena de dolor. El joven no dejaba de frotarse la barbilla.

“Ow… ¡Mierda, golpeas muy fuerte!... Buen golpe.” decía entre quejidos mientras se levantaba poco a poco sin dejar de tallarse la parte dañada de su cara.

Waylon trato de disculparse y ayudarlo, pero Joseph negó el gesto. Aunque esto no arreglaba lo abusivo que fue con él, era un buen primer paso para mantener la fiesta en paz. Además, él se encargó de que todo el odio y frustración llenaran la fuerza de ese golpe.

“¡Park! ¡Te llaman desde la Dirección! ¡Alguien quiere verte!” dijo uno de los soldados en la lejanía. Waylon estaba confundido ¿Quién podría ser?

Aunque él fue al único al que llamaron, Miles y Eddie decidieron acompañarlo. Al llegar a la Dirección, Waylon noto a Baker y a una mujer. La chica estaba vestida con una bata médica. El ingeniero conocía ese cabello largo y pelirrojo en donde fuera. Una alegría y calidez enorme lo rodearon junto a una pequeña risa nerviosa.

“¿Es una broma? ¿No puedo creerlo?” decía Waylon entre risas.

“Ha pasado mucho tiempo Waylon.” Dijo la mujer. El rubio corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

Eddie no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos ante semejante escena. Waylon parecía conocerla ya que la abrazaba de forma muy cariñosa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lo único que deseaba el mayor era colgarla y alejarla de Waylon. Miles debió sentir las vibraciones de Eddie a través de su _lazo_ , ya que empezó a palmearle la espalda mientras le decía que se calmara.

“Chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien… ella es Rosalind Meyer, ella era mi psicóloga y psiquiatra en Colorado.” Dijo Waylon sin dejar de sonreír.

La mujer se acercó a los dos hombres y les dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

“Mucho gusto… finalmente tengo la oportunidad de conocer al famoso Edward Gluskin y al… ¿Walrider?”

Eddie solo asintió y le dio una sonrisa falsa. Mientras que el reportero sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

“Miles Upshur… un gusto en conocerla.”

“Rose… ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo te imaginaba todavía en Denver.”

“La brigada me trajo aquí… desde que ocurrió tu secuestro, reubicaron a todos aquellos que estuviesen en peligro a manos de Murkoff.”

“¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién más podría estar en peligro?... yo fui el único que revelo la evidencia.”

Tanto Rosalind como el General se miraron por un breve momento.

“Señor Park… por protección, no podíamos revelar esta información… pero, usted no fue el único que mostró evidencia para hundir a la Corporación.” Ante la declaración de Baker, el rubio quedo atónito. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Había alguien más que los denunciase?

“Espere… ¿Hubo más gente?… ¿Otros hablaron de Murkoff?” esta vez fue Miles quien hablo. Al igual que el rubio, el desconocía ese dato.

Baker asintió lentamente y Rosalind continúo describiendo la situación sin perder su seriedad.

“En su mayoría… eran científicos y cuerpos de seguridad. Hicieron un trato con la brigada. Ellos mostrarían evidencia a las autoridades a cambio de protección. De la misma forma que tu situación Waylon.” El rubio estaba impresionado. Nunca pensó que algunos de sus compañeros tratarían de decir la verdad. Pero al final, todo este acto por parte de ellos, lo vio como una forma de conveniencia. Ellos nunca sentían un arrepentimiento por el trato hacia los pacientes.

“Por desgracia, alguien hablo y dio la ubicación de todos los que evidenciaron a Murkoff… y los que serían una amenaza para Blaire… eso incluyéndonos.”

“¿Por eso me capturaron en mi departamento y a mi familia? ¿Quién hablo?” en la última pregunta Waylon empezó a fruncir el ceño en señal de ira.

El General suspiro y hablo.

“Richard… Richard Jones.” Los ojos de Waylon abrieron ante la confesión. Él jamás olvidaría a Richard. Él fue el hombre que le explicó la línea que cruzaría una vez que publicara la evidencia en su grabación. Le describió el infierno que sufriría no sólo él, sino su esposa e hijos. Todas las personas que eran importantes para él en el mundo.

“¡¿Por qué diablos hablo?!” su cólera era palpable ahora. No podría perdonar el daño causado a su persona. El peligro a su familia y las pesadillas que sus hijos tendrían el resto de su vida.

“No lo culpes Waylon… él era un hombre de familia al igual que tú. Veras… Richard tenía una mujer y ella estaba en el octavo mes de embarazo.” El enojo del ingeniero pareció ceder ante esa información. “Cuando Blaire y sus hombres invadieron su hogar, tomaron a su mujer de rehén. Le pidieron la información sobre nosotros… él se negó por supuesto… pero, uno de los soldados le disparo a su mujer en una pierna en señal de advertencia, le dijeron que el próximo disparo seria en su vientre… él no tuvo opción… él escogió la seguridad de su bebé.”

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Escuchando como Murkoff no tenía piedad con nada. Ethan Blaire era un monstruo sádico y despiadado al igual que su hijo. Ahora el rubio entendía de donde provenía el carácter de Jeremy.

“El bebé… ¿Esta bien?” pregunto Eddie rompiendo el silencio.

“¿Um? Ah… sí, la niña está bien… el estrés y el disparo causaron que la madre tuviera un parto de emergencia… lo último que supe fue que Richard y su familia fueron reubicados…” Rosalind miro al rubio con preocupación “¿Estas furioso con Richard?”

“Si lo estoy… pero no con él.” Dijo Waylon con más tranquilidad.

El General iba a agregar algo más a la conversación, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los soldados de rango superior. Al parecer lo necesitaban en el cuartel.

“Bien señor Park… podríamos hablar de este asunto mañana si gusta… sé que tiene varias preguntas, pero, por qué no le muestra la cafetería a Rosalind. Ya es casi hora de la cena. Pueden aprovechar ese momento para anunciarla como la psicóloga de la brigada.”

El trio asintió y, antes de marchar al lugar, Rosalind tomo el hombro de Waylon.

“Waylon… ¿podría ver tu mano?” dijo la mujer con un tono lleno de seriedad que supo disfrazar por medio de una carismática sonrisa.

El ingeniero pareció tenso ante esa pregunta. Eddie y Miles no comprendían lo que estaba pasando.

“C-Claro…” Waylon mostro su mano mientras enfatizaba la muñeca “¿Ves? _Sin marcas_.” El rubio sonreía, pero la psicóloga parecía aún más angustiada ante esa respuesta.

“ _Sin marcas_ ” repitió la mujer mientras asentía. “Bien… aun así, eres bienvenido a mi cubículo cuando quieras ¿De acuerdo? Lo mismo va para ustedes dos… no sean tímidos. Puedo atenderlos cuando tengan la confianza. Yo comprendo que todo este asunto es demasiado estresante.” Los tres asintieron.

“¡No sabes cómo me gustaría una de tus sesiones Rose! Pero ¿No tienes hambre? Deberíamos ir a la cafetería… ¿Chicos necesito ir a mi habitación primero, podrían guiarla allá? En seguida los alcanzo.” Antes de que pudiesen dar sus respuestas, Waylon se fue corriendo con rapidez en los largos pasillos hacia su cuarto.

Miles, cortésmente, dirigió a la mujer al lugar y Eddie daba miradas hacia la dirección que Waylon tomo. Algo en su comportamiento parecía distinto. Se percató de que algo no estaba bien con él. Tenía ganas de ir al cuarto del rubio y preguntarle si había un problema. Pero, lo anterior, tal vez sería incómodo para él joven y sospechoso para los demás. Decidió seguir a Miles y a la mujer. Ya le preguntaría si él podría hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

***

Waylon entro con nerviosismo a su cuarto. Colocó el seguro de la puerta con sus manos temblorosas. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Se quitó la ropa y abrio la regadera. Podía sentir los grandes chorros de agua fría invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Trato de relajarse, pero sus respiraciones eran demasiado erráticas.

Cerca del jabón había un cuchillo de combate que había tomado en los primeros días en la brigada.

Waylon se sentó en las baldosas blancas del baño. Miro el cuchillo por largo tiempo y después froto con sus manos las largas heridas marcadas por él mismo en su espalda.

Dejo de sostener la navaja y la tiro en la esquina del baño. Se abrazó a sí mismo y toco las marcas de su espalda.

“Nadie debe saber… Nadie…” dijo mientras tomaba el jabón y lo frotaba en su desnudo cuerpo. Los pequeños ríos de sangre empezaron a ser notables cuando el rubio froto con demasiada fuerza en su espalda.

Ese era un _castigo_ que no deseaba rebelarle a nadie.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.o nuestro Way Way guarda un secreto. Y uno muy doloroso…  
> P.S. ¿Captaron mi pequeña referencia a Steven Universe? XD  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Night & Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yay! ¡Capítulo 10!  
> Nuestra cantante invitada de hoy es Billie Holiday con la canción Night and Day. Canción que se vera en este capi y que considero es el tema musical de Eddie en mi fic.

La llegada de Rosalind a la brigada fue tomada con gran aceptación y regocijo. Muchos de los soldados, quienes recibían cierta terapia por el psiquiatra anterior, habían sufrido la abstinencia por algún tipo de consulta. Al empezar a relacionarse con ella, los chicos estaban más que complacidos. Todos ellos afirmaban que sentían un alivio de poder liberar sus problemas y tener a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a escucharlos.

Además, su trabajo no era la única razón por la que estaban agradecidos. Waylon sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que Rose era preciosa. Algunos soldados iban más para saber de ella que pare recibir alguna sesión de terapia.

Waylon fue de los primeros en ir a su cubículo. En realidad la extrañaba demasiado y la necesitaba mucho. Ella era su cargador emocional.

Todo lo sucedido hace unas semanas lo tenían exhausto: Murkoff, Ethan y Eddie.

Definitivamente, tenerla a su lado lo hacían sentir con menos ansiedad durante su estadía.

Por fortuna, el castigo de limpieza asignado ya había llegado a su fin hace pocos días. Ahora podía gozar de los entrenamientos básicos y de sus desayunos con tranquilidad mientras conversaba con Eddie y Miles.

En esos momentos, le parecía extraño que Rosalind no llegase a desayunar. Los primeros días que estuvo aquí, ella procuraba sentarse con el trio. Hacia vagas preguntas sobre la situación actual y algunas cuestiones personales hacia Miles y Eddie. Pero ahora, la chica no se veía por ningún lado.

Lo único que vio acercárseles era Joseph. Waylon sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por la columna, pero trato de tranquilizarse. Los días después de su golpiza, el soldado se mantenía alejado, pero su mirada de halcón no se despegaba de Waylon en cada entrenamiento, en cada tropiezo en los pasillos y en la enorme fila para conseguir el desayuno.

El ingeniero sabía que él ya no lo lastimaría. Sería demasiado estúpido el volver a intentarlo.

Se acercó más a la mesa del trio y se sentó a un lado de Waylon junto a su bandeja. Los tres lo miraron con extrañes ante esa actitud.

“Buenos días.” Dijo mientras miraba a Miles y a Eddie. Giro su mirada hacia Waylon segundos después.

“Buenos días Waylon.”

El rubio le sonrió y respondió al saludo más por cortesía que por deseo.

“¿Se te ofrece algo?” dijo el periodista con una mirada despectiva.

“Cálmate Upshur… sólo quiero ofrecerle una oferta Waylon.”

Los tres miraron al soldado con confusión. Ellos sabían que eso no era posible.

“¿Sabes Waylon? Me gusto la forma en que me golpeaste.”

“Si gustas yo podría hacerlo más fuerte… tal vez te agrade más.”

“¡Cállate Miles!” dijo Joseph para después toser un poco y voltear hacia el ingeniero.

“Lo que trato de decir es que, golpeas con gran fuerza… sé que aún estas en lo básico, pero ¿No te gustaría aprender combate? Con el entrenamiento adecuado serias muy bueno ¿Qué opinas?”

Waylon no sabía que pensar. Se sentía alagado y asustado al mismo tiempo. Joseph, este chico que le dio una dolorosa paliza, está actuando de forma tan amigable. Algo no le agradaba de toda esa actitud suya.

“Um, no lo había pensado…no soy muy bueno en combate.”

“Y… ¿no te gustaría serlo? Mira, sé que tienes buenas habilidades, pero esquivar obstáculo y esconderte no es lo único que va a salvar tu pellejo… no estoy diciendo que quiero que te conviertas en un profesional, pero, al menos podrás aprender el combate básico, no es mucho, pero te salvara la vida.”

Waylon seguía pensando en la oferta. La idea no era tan descabellada. Era cierto, en cada momento de peligro tuvo que ser protegido por Eddie o por Miles, si acaso, tuvo mucha suerte al obtener un arma cuando enfrentaron a los hombres de Ethan. No supo cómo usarla y por impulso asesino a uno de los soldados. Aún recordaba como de milagro tuvo la buena puntería para no lastimar a los otros.

Joseph pareció notar todavía un rasgo de duda en su oferta, por lo que decidió insistir con otras opciones que le pareciesen más cómodas.

“Hable con el entrenador, él dijo que está dispuesto si tú lo deseas. Incluso yo podría ayudarte.”

Los tres miraron con mucha sospecha al soldado ante la última opción. No se sentían seguros después de lo ocurrido con la pelea.

“Quiero empezar de nuevo… fui un estúpido antes Waylon… lo siento de verdad, aunque tú no lo creas… por eso quiero arreglarlo… los hombres que enfrentamos son peligrosos.”

Waylon lo miro con duda, pero cada barrera de su propia inseguridad parecía caer ante las explicaciones. No sabía si él tramaba algo en su contra, pero a estas alturas él ya no creía que esas fueran sus intenciones. Su mirada ya no mostraba esa aura amenazadora de antes.

Tal vez no era tan mala idea. Si se entrenaba mejor, sería capaz de defender a su familia, a Miles, a Eddie, a quien fuera que necesitara de su protección.

“Gracias Joseph… lo voy a pensar ¿de acuerdo?”

“Está bien, es suficiente para mí, piénsalo.” Sin terminar su desayuno, Joseph se llevó su charola con alimentos y se levantó de la mesa. “Bien nos vemos Waylon.” asintió la cabeza en dirección hacia el rubio para después mirar a Eddie y Miles “Nos vemos _monstruos_.” con esa despedida ambos chicos supusieron que, irónicamente, empezaría a llevarse bien con Waylon, pero seguiría siendo un cretino con ellos.

“¿Qué carajos fue todo eso?” dijo Miles al observar a Joseph a una distancia en donde no pudiera escucharlo. 

“No tengo la menor idea.” Respondió Waylon con el mismo nivel de confusión.

“No deberías acercártele… siento que trama algo… además si quieres aprender combate yo puedo enseñarte lo poco que he aprendido.” Eddie dio una mirada rápida para ver cuál era la reacción del rubio.

“Bien… no me importa quién me lo enseñe.” Waylon le sonreía a Eddie, para demostrarle que no le incomodaba la proposición. “Es sólo que aún no estoy muy seguro.”        

“Aunque no es mala idea. Si aprendo, podre ser de más ayuda para ustedes. Además, yo sabía que llegaría a esto al momento en que me uní a esta misión.”

Miles, sentía un poco de culpa ante las ideas de Waylon. Su decisión de quedarse seguían incomodándolo, no por el hecho de su presencia, sino porque él es un hombre de familia. Él aún tiene un _lugar_ al cual volver.

Miles lo perdió todo al momento de ser el _anfitrión_. Incluso si lo controlara, no habría ninguna forma de que volviera a tener una vida normal. Ya ni siquiera él se sentía humano.

Extrañaba día con día a su madre, pero no era posible estar con ella de esta forma. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que acabar con Blaire, era un objetivo suicida. Para que ilusionar a su madre con un regreso que no sería capaz de realizar.

Eddie era el mismo caso. Tampoco contaba con nadie y, al igual que él, juro dar todo para acabar con esa pesadilla. Incluso si les costara su propia vida.

“Por cierto Eddie ¿no has usado el MP3 que ganaste en el festival?... no te he visto usarlo desde aquel día.”

Eddie dejo de comer y se enfocó en Waylon. “Bien… um… sonara estúpido, pero no sé cómo pasar la música a ese aparato, ni siquiera tengo material con que descargarla… tiene un radio, pero uso el pequeño que gane para escuchar algo de información por las tardes.”

“Oh… es una pena.” Dijo el rubio mientras le daba una mirada piadosa.

Era oficial, Eddie odiaba a Joseph con locura. No le bastaba haber apaleado a Waylon aquel día. Ahora lo quería para él bajo la excusa de _entrenamiento_. Eddie no permitiría que se lo arrebatara. Lo vigilaría y entraría en acción. Aunque fuese con buena intención, no permitiría que nadie se aprovechase del rubio.

***

Eddie se encontraba finalmente fuera del entrenamiento. Se salió del campo para dirigirse a los baños y mojarse el rostro. Procuro, por todos los medios, no mirar al espejo. Se sentía incómodo y de alguna forma, el evadir su reflejo, lo hacían tener más control consigo mismo.

Al terminar, camino por los pasillos evadiendo las miradas de otros soldados. Había varios ecos distorsionados. Conversaciones que no sentía la molestia de prestarles atención. Sin embargo, al acercarse más a su habitación, escuchó esa melodiosa voz que tanto le fascinaba. Esa voz de la cual jamás se cansaría.

Sonrió un poco y al llegar al pasillo en dirección a su cuarto, vio que la voz era de Waylon, quien no dejaba de reír con fuerza. Él no estaba solo, a su lado estaba Joseph haciéndole compañía. Ambos tenían una conversación o más bien parecía que los dos se decían chistes ya que el rubio se ahogaba en sus propias carcajadas.

La sonrisa que Eddie tenía hace pocos momentos se desvaneció al ser testigo de tal escenario.

“¡Oh! ¡Eddie! disculpa, te estaba esperando.” Dijo Waylon alegremente mientras le hacia una señal con sus manos. Joseph seguía a su lado a pesar de la presencia del mayor.

Era infantil el tener este tipo de recelos por algo tan estúpido. Pero no le agradaba la idea de que Waylon estuviera tan cerca de ese tipo. Él tramaba algo y no le daba buena espina. Pero su ira no era producto de ese escenario. No soportaba el ver a alguien tan cerca de Waylon.

“Eddie, veras, quería pedirte que…”

“Lo siento Waylon, estoy muy cansado ahora, ¿puedo hablar contigo después?... gracias.” dijo el mayor de forma cortante y sin ni siquiera mirar a ambos. Cerro la puerta de su habitación y una vez dentro, se sentó cerca de ella, para escuchar las voces del exterior.

 _“Cielos… ¿Cuál es su problema?”_ El tono de Joseph se sentía lleno de fastidio.

_“Debe estar cansado.”_

_“Entonces, lo que platicábamos, ¿si te gustaría que yo te entrenara?”_

Eddie volteo y acercó su oído a la puerta para escuchar más.

_“Sí, lo apreciaría mucho…te veré mañana entonces.”_

_“Oye… por que no vamos al campo y lo conversamos con el entrenador para hacerlo oficial.”_

Eddie se sentía tonto con tan sólo considerar que Waylon le permitiría tener un acercamiento de ese tipo. Aunque tuviera conversaciones con el rubio, eso no le daba un espacio de confianza entre ambos. No importa cuanto lo intentara. Su imagen de asesino serial estaba en toda su cara. Era obvio que él jamás aceptaría su ayuda.

Se odiaba a si mismo por estar tan roto.

Se aborrecía por tener pensamientos y actuaciones tan infantiles.

Al final, se acostó en su cama y tapo su rostro en la almohada.

Trataba de alejar esos estúpidos celos y odios a sí mismo. Quería enfocarse en disfrutar cada instante de libertad al lado de Waylon. Trataba de memorizar cada momento. Él sabía que su libertad tenía fecha límite.

No era necesario arruinarlo todo.

***

Eddie se sentía como un completo cretino, Waylon no merecía sufrir su estúpido recelo y desahogo. Deseaba disculparse con él, pero Joseph no lo dejaba ningún momento solo. Ya sea por los campos o por uno de los pasillos, el soldado no se alejaba del rubio.

Siendo ya tarde, decidió quedarse en uno de los corredores del patio mirando en la lejanía los bosques exteriores. Era poco usual, pero ese sentimiento de desaparecer lo reconfortaba. Era increíble como un celo tal simple lo derrumbaba.

“¿Un mal día?” Eddie dejo su concentración y miro a la procedencia de aquella voz. A su lado estaba Rosalind. La mirada de la mujer era agradable a simple vista, pero él aún no se sentía cómodo con ella.

“Algo así… sólo me torturo a mí mismo, supongo.”

“¿Es por Waylon?” el mayor volteo hacia ella con rapidez. En la mirada de la mujer había más curiosidad que intención por molestarlo o burlarse.

“¿Por qué piensa eso?”

“¿Crees que no noto la forma en como lo miras? No estoy juzgándote, pero puedes decirme cómo te sientes. Podríamos llegar a una solución a esto.”

“Gracias, pero aún no me siento cómodo.”

“Bien…” la mujer iba a retirarse y dejarlo solo, pero Eddie hablo de nuevo.

“Piensas que lo lastimare… ¿verdad?” el hombre dijo mirando al bosque.

Rosalind se acercó más a él y apoyo sus manos al barandal tratando de imitar la postura de Eddie e incluso mirando a la vegetación exterior.

“No es eso… si quisieras lastimarlo, ya lo hubieras hecho hace mucho… aunque no lo creas, tú me preocupas… tengo los reportes del anterior psiquiatra que te atendió aquí… estoy enterada de tus trastornos… por eso insisto en que me visites.”

“No vas a solucionar nada. Nadie ha podido resolverlo. La única solución parecen ser las pastillas.”

“Nunca me rindo con mis pacientes Edward.”

“No eres la primera y ni la última que me ha dicho eso... esto que cargo, todo este peso… lo entiendo, no lo puedo deshacer, no lo puedo borrar, pero, puedo salvar a alguien a quien aprecio de este infierno. Estoy dañado y sé que soy peligroso… solamente tengo miedo de que en algún momento… pueda ser peligroso para Waylon.”

“¿Has perdido el control?”

Eddie tenía los ojos cerrados. Con tan sólo cerrarlos, podía ver innumerables escenarios pasados y posibles.

“Sí… cuando huimos al festival… en _la casa de los espejos_ … escuchaba las voces… tuve que romper cada cristal para que no me dominaran… si me controlaban, yo lo lastimaría… estoy seguro… ya no quiero herir a la gente que es importante para mí.”

La psiquiatra sabía de esas voces y de las terribles experiencias del psiquiatra anterior. Edward en si era un caso único.

“Estoy orgullosa de ti.” Eddie volteo en dirección de la mujer. Estaba algo sorprendido y confuso.

“¿Por qué?” dijo el mayor mientras la chica le daba unos ligeros golpes en la espalda.

“Aunque me dices que no quieres decirme cómo te sientes, haces un pequeño esfuerzo por confesarme algo referente a tus miedos… eso es un gran paso.”

El hombre empezó a reír un poco. Rosalind no se veía incomoda, solo dirigía unas cuantas miradas hacia él.

“¿Cómo sabes que no te digo lo que quieres oír?... desde que tengo uso de razón, he usado eso con la mayoría de mis doctores.”

La mujer rio un poco pero en tono de burla está vez.

“¿Crees que los psiquiatras no nos damos cuenta de tus juegos? Por más convincente que te escuches, podemos percibir las intenciones que hay detrás de tus palabras… pero, ahora mismo, no me dices lo que quiero oír… y tú lo sabes.”

Esta vez Eddie estaba sin palabras. Se rasco la nuca y empezó a sentirse avergonzado por la inteligencia de la mujer.

“No tiene nada de malo que lo hagas, quiero decir, que digas a otros lo que quieren escuchar… eso, es un comportamiento totalmente humano. Nuestros roles, nuestro _yo_ … el pretender ser algo para sobrevivir a la sociedad… el pretender para proteger a los que amamos. Desde que somos pequeños nos enseñan a fingir… ya sea por nuestro bien o por el bien de otro.”

Eddie no podía creer que se estaba relajando ante esta mujer. El escalofrió rutinario que sufría en cada visita al psiquiatra eran todo lo contrario con ella. Le resultaba gracioso. Tal vez si hubiera recibido ayuda real. Su _yo_ sería alguien muy distinto.

“El problema es, que en todas esas satisfacciones que haces por ti o por otros ¿Dónde está el verdadero tú?”

Eddie se quedó reflexivo ante ello.

“¿Quién eres Edward?”

“No quiero responder a eso.” La voz del pelinegro era de advertencia esta vez. No le estaba agradando la forma en que la mujer estaba moviendo la charla.

“Lo siento… presione mucho. Aun así insisto… puedes venir a verme.”

“Lo pensare señorita Meyer.”

Antes de irse y dejar a Eddie solo, Rosalind hablo un poco más.

“Sabes… tú y él tienen mucho en común. Tú no eres el único que trata de decirme lo que quiero oír. Waylon también pretende. Y eso me preocupa demasiado.” La mujer se fue sin mirar atrás dejando a un Eddie totalmente confundido.

Tal vez platicar con ella no sería tan malo. Aunque la conversación fuera tan corta, sintió que libero algo de él.

Toda su situación era un caos total y sus celos infantiles no le estaban ayudando. No quería ir a los patios porque de seguro los vería juntos.

Quiso encerrarse en su habitación todo lo que quedaba de la tarde, eran las seis de la tarde y se le ocurrió dormir. Era ridículo, pero estaba cansado

***

Al aceptar el trato con Joseph, Waylon empezó con los ejercicios junto a él y el entrenador. Las dinámicas no eran tan difíciles. Al principio consistían en fortalecimiento del cuerpo. Aunque practicaban un poco de combate, los dos uniformados le confirmaron que tenía un gran camino por recorrer.

Joseph le ayudaba practicando las técnicas con él, e incluso, el soldado le daba recomendaciones para dar un golpe más fuerte y preciso.

A pesar de que Joseph fue muy hostil con él en los primeros días, él realmente trataba de arreglar las diferencias con esa ayuda. El rubio no sentía que Joseph tramaba algún daño. De hecho era divertido el estar con él. Él era muy gracioso, y se notaba cada vez que Waylon reía.

Waylon se sentía feliz con tener una buena interacción con el uniformado. Sin embargo, su relación con Eddie pareció romperse.

Desde que acepto la ayuda de Joseph, Eddie lo había evadido desde entonces. No importa cuántas veces el rubio tratara de acercarse, Eddie le daba una excusa o argumentaba el cansancio que sufría después de cada entrenamiento.

El rubio sentía que él tenía que ver en todo este panorama. Él haría algo para arreglar las cosas y, en realidad, ya lo había hecho. Sólo esperaba que el mayor no se enojara por su atrevimiento.

Incluso en esos momentos Eddie no fue a comer. Esto preocupaba tanto a Waylon como a Miles.

“Bueno traidor… ¿Cómo te está yendo con Joseph?” Miles le hacia una mirada con sarcasmo.

“Él no es tan malo… es divertido a veces y sí, he aprendido unas cuantas cosas.”

“Sí tú lo dices… diablos, la cafetería va a cerrar y Ed ni siquiera viene. Tomare un poco de comida y se la daré en su habitación… me preocupa el que no coma.”

“Espera… yo se la daré, tal vez me sirva de excusa para hablar con él.”

“Si tu insistes.”

Miles y Waylon conversaron un poco más y después el rubio consiguió algo de comida en una bandeja y se dirigió a la habitación de Eddie.

Lo primero que hizo fue tocar la puerta, sin embargo, no consiguió ninguna respuesta. Intento de nuevo y la contestación fue la misma.

Acerco su oído a la puerta y se percató de la procedencia de varias voces. ¿Era posible que Eddie estuviese con alguien más?

Waylon no tuvo otra opción que abrir la puerta lentamente. Al entrar poco a poco se percató de que las voces, en realidad, provenían de la radio que Eddie gano en el festival.

El mayor se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando en dirección al aparato sin perder la concentración en las voces. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Waylon había entrado a la habitación con la bandeja de comida.

_“A pesar de los meses transcurridos por la caída de Murkoff, es imposible que el tema quede en el olvido. Ya ha habido varios reportes en televisión e incluso en esta cadena sobre el tema. Los ciudadanos están preocupados de la forma tan sencilla en como la Corporación experimento con enfermos y las medidas tan inhumanas que uso para proteger la evidencia. Nosotros debemos hacer algo.”_

_“Murkoff fue el claro ejemplo de que no podemos confiar en el gobierno. Si esa compañía hubiera tenido más libertad, hubieran entrado en nuestros hogares y se hubieran llevado a nuestras mujeres y a nuestros niños.”_

Las voces parecían entablar un debate. Una discusión que Eddie parecía mostrar su completa atención.

_“Hay evidencia en esos videos subidos a la red, la policía nos dice que se está arreglando el asunto, pero no nos muestran a los culpables, ni siquiera nos dicen quienes son los responsables. Nos dan información inverosímil. Todos los ciudadanos están preocupados por el mal manejo de este asunto. Hace poco hubo una manifestación en Colorado. Varios familiares de los pacientes internados en Mount Massive recorrieron las calles de la ciudad en masa exigiendo justicia por sus familiares.”_

_“Se nos olvida que esas pobres víctimas, no sólo fueron criminales o enfermos mentales, fueron gente amada, gente con familias, con hijos, padres y hermanos. Y es sumamente indignante que el propio gobierno y cuerpo de policía no haga nada al respecto… como crítico, me temo lo peor al no haber solución al asunto. Esas familias no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados.”_

_“El gobierno hace lo posible para encarcelar a los responsables de este caos. Hace poco localizamos a unos cuantos sospechosos y están bajo interrogatorio. Obtendremos respuestas pronto.”_

_“Con todo respeto, pero eso nos lo han dicho desde hace varios meses y no nos están llevando a ningún lado.”_

Los dos parecieron entrar en un pleito que no tenía a ningún vencedor. Poco tiempo después, entro en el programa la llamada de una mujer. Ella afirmaba que su hijo fue un paciente en el psiquiátrico. Los resultados arrojaron que él falleció, pero que el cuerpo nunca fue entregado. Cuando hablo por más tiempo, su voz se quebró en llanto.

_“Se los ruego… como madre… sólo quiero el cuerpo de mi hijo de vuelta. Quiero darle a mi hijo un entierro decente. Se los imploro, dejare de protestar, pero sólo quiero a mi bebé de vuelta… por favor… por piedad, devuélvanmelo…”_

La voz de la mujer hizo sentir a Waylon un nudo en la garganta. Estaba llena de dolor y desamparo. Si él perdiera a Jacob y a Kevin de la misma manera, estaría igual o peor que aquella mujer.

Eddie empezó a frotar su cabeza por la inconformidad del debate. Waylon ya no soporto más esa discusión de radio. Dejo la charola de comida en una pequeña mesa y se acercó a Eddie, le toco el hombro y fue a apagar la radio.

“Es suficiente… ya no te tortures escuchando esto.”

“¡Waylon! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí? No te sentí llegar.”

“Sólo fue hace unos momentos... vaya… y yo que pensaba que a la gente no le importaba lo sucedido en el hospital… ¡Ah! te traje algo de comer.”

Waylon le acerco la bandeja y Eddie la tomo para no verse descortés ante el gesto.

“Quería disculparme también. Debí haber hecho algo para que te enojaras conmigo. Me has ignorado estos días.”

Eddie se sintió tenso. Era verdad, actuó como un niño huyendo del problema. Pero no era su intención el incomodarlo.

“No… no eres tú. Soy yo… ¿Por qué escogiste a Joseph para que te ayudara?” Eddie no se atrevía a mirar al chico. Se sentía tan avergonzado.

“¿En vez de a ti?”

Eddie se sentía tan avergonzado ahora. Cómo era posible tener estos sentimientos tan posesivos hacia Waylon cuando ni siquiera eran nada. Por qué simplemente no podía actuar más como un amigo y no como un amante celoso. Sus deseos por Waylon eran demasiado fuertes. Él quería conformarse con su compañía, pero muy en el fondo, él deseaba ser algo más. Si tan sólo tuviera alguna señal que le insinuase un amor o afecto, tal vez su ansiedad no sería tan extrema.

“Tomare tu silencio como un sí. Eddie… estos días, cuando hemos estado juntos… tal vez estoy loco, pero me gustan esos momentos tan pacíficos contigo. Aprecio tu ayuda, pero, si te tengo forcejando conmigo como practica… me hacen pensar en ti como el _novio_ de nuevo.”

Eddie suspiro un poco y lo miro impresionado. Así que su teoría no era tan errónea después de todo.

“Pero, yo no te odio… ya no. Te prometo que, cuando yo ya no sea un desastre, yo aceptare tu ayuda.”

Eddie siguió sentado en su cama en la misma posición. Se sentía un poco relajado ahora. Waylon se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

“Sabes… nunca pude agradecerte por el murciélago.”

“No es necesario. Fue un gusto el dártelo.”

“Aun así… yo… um… debo confesarte algo.”

Eddie levanto una ceja ante lo que fuera a venir.

“Ayer… cuando no estabas en tu habitación… yo entre… y me lleve el MP3. Discúlpame, sé que debí pedir permiso, pero me evadías todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía dónde encontrarte.”

Eddie pensó que sería algo más grave. En esos instantes cuando miro en dirección del pequeño buro, se dio cuenta que, en efecto, el reproductor de música no estaba. 

“No pasa nada. De hecho, creo que tú le darías un mejor uso.”

“No lo tome para quedármelo… me sentí mal por hacerte enojar y… no pude hacer nada por ti cuando ganaste ese premio para mí.” Waylon encendió el aparato, conecto los audífonos y se lo acerco al mayor.

Los ojos de Eddie se agrandaron al ver que el reproductor contaba con música de su cantante favorita.

“Me dijiste que Billie Holiday era tu cantante favorita. Así que tome prestada la laptop de Rosalind y descargue todos sus éxitos. Sería un desperdicio que no escucharas su música si ya cuentas con MP3.”

Eddie parecía un niño ahora. Tomo el aparato y se puso los audífonos. Presiono el botón de encendido y sintió que poco a poco era transportado a los años de su niñez. Aquellos días cuando la escuchaba en la radio de su casa o en algún puesto comercial. No importa cuántos años hayan pasado, esa sensación de paz y calma que esas canciones le provocaban, hacían que su corazón se acelerara por la emoción.

Waylon sonrió de forma genuina al notar que a Eddie le agrado el detalle.

“Gracias Waylon. En verdad” Eddie cambiaba de pistas y en efecto, varias de sus canciones favoritas estaban en el reproductor. Sus preocupaciones se fueron por la borda y la imagen de Waylon siendo tan dulce ante esto, era su imagen del día. El dolor de sus preocupaciones parecía desvanecer.

“Escuche algunas canciones. En serio ella es genial. Me daban ganas de bailar.” Dijo Waylon mientras se acostaba y estiraba los brazos.

“¿No te gustaría hacerlo?”

Un incómodo silencio lleno a la habitación. Waylon se preguntaba si había escuchado bien.

“¿Perdona?”

“¿No te gustaría bailar conmigo?... hay una pista perfecta para ello.”

“Um… no estoy seguro… yo…”

“Te entiendo… yo soy lo último que usarías para ello ¿no?”

“No… es que soy pésimo bailando… y más en pareja… pise como cinco veces a Lisa en nuestra boda… no importa cuántos ensayos tuvimos.”

Waylon se sentía loco por tan sólo considerarlo. No sabía si todo era un perfecto plan elaborado por Eddie para que él sintiera culpa y, por la presión del momento, aceptase. Eddie en serio sabía cómo mover sus hilos.

No veía nada malo aquella propuesta. Si eso ayudaba al pelinegro a sentirse mejor. No creyó que eso fuera peligroso. Era un simple baile.

“Bailare contigo… con la condición de que vengas a comer con nosotros y ya no te enojes con Joseph.”

La sonrisa de Eddie era de oreja a oreja. Las voces de su cabeza gritaban de felicidad al convencerlo. Sólo esperaba no arruinarlo.

Asintió y empezó a mover un poco su cama de forma que tuvieran más espacio en el centro.

Waylon miraba el ímpetu de Eddie y empezó a sentirse nervioso. No iban a realizar la gran cosa del universo. Sólo efectuarían una simple danza. Pero, en el mundo de Edward Gluskin esto debió ser una festividad.

Una vez que preparo la habitación, Eddie estiro su brazo y le hizo la señal a Waylon para que se acercara. Waylon con una sonrisa nerviosa se acercó.

Eddie, sin dejar de sonreír, movió unas cuantas pistas en el reproductor y finalmente encontró la canción perfecta para su baile. Le dio un audífono a Waylon y lo acerco para tomar sus posiciones correspondientes.

Eddie sostuvo con fuerza la cadera del rubio, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el mp3 y la mano de Waylon.

El rubio, por otro lado, apoyo un brazo en el hombro y parte del brazo de Eddie. Su otro brazo lo uso para sostener la mano del mayor y ayudarlo a sostener el MP3.

“Esta canción se llama _Night and Day_. Era y sigue siendo mi favorita desde hace varios años. Espero te guste mi pequeña sesión.”

Waylon rio un poco por esa seriedad y por su propio miedo interno.

“Y…maestro… usted perdóneme por las pisadas que le daré.”

“ _Roma no se hizo en un día_ … ¿estás listo?”

“Sí.”

La canción empezó con ligeros sonidos melodiosos de trompetas. Esa música iniciaba una presentación de la fantástica voz que vendría. Al escucharse la voz de Billie, Eddie empezó a guiar a Waylon por el cuarto. Primero con lentos movimientos adelante y hacia atrás. Al hacer eso, Waylon se sentía presionado y empezó a seguir los pasos de su compañero lo mejor que pudo. Se la pasaba mirando hacia sus pies con el fin de tener precaución de no pisarlo.

 

 _“Night and day, you are the one_  
_Only you beneath the moon and under the sun_  
_Whether near to me or far_  
_It's no matter, darling, where you are_  
_I think of you night and day”_

  
 

“Tranquilo… no te preocupes si te equivocas. Enfócate en mi… no hay nadie más aquí… solo nosotros dos.”

El rubio asintió lentamente como si cayera en un trance hipnótico. Además de la música tan suave y relajante, había algo en la voz del pelinegro que lo calmaba de cierta forma.

Waylon siempre se sintió un perfeccionista. Debía hacer todo correctamente o no se sentiría cómodo con ninguna actividad. No quería arruinar la danza. Así que se encargó de seguir a Eddie y predecir que movimientos ejecutaría para no arruinarlo todo.

 

 _“Day and night_  
_Why is it so that this longing for you_  
_Follows wherever I go?_  
_In the roaring traffic's boom_  
_In the silence of my lonely room_  
_I think of you night and day”_

 

Waylon empezó a relajarse más y, aunque ya no miraba sus pies, se sentía algo nervioso ante la intensa mirada de Eddie. Él mayor parecía disfrutar de esta actividad entre ambos. Sujeto a Waylon con más fuerza tanto en su mano como en su cadera y empezó a moverse en distintas direcciones con un poco de rapidez.

Waylon pensó que estropearía todo por el repentino movimiento. Pero, por suerte, logro seguir los pasos.

“Te sale natural… bailas muy bien Waylon.”

“Eso es porque no lo he arruinado aún.” Dijo el ingeniero mientras se reía. Aunque se sentía algo alagado por el cumplido.

“Ahora, intenta guiarme a mí.” Sin previo aviso, Eddie cambio las posiciones de las manos. Asegurando que Waylon fuera el que guiase ese pequeño momento.

“Eddie no puedo.”

“Inténtalo.”

Waylon suspiro y empezó a guiarlos a ambos por el pequeño espacio de la habitación.

Comenzó a realizar los mismos pasos de danza que Eddie y se sentía impresionado de lo bien que le estaba yendo. O en realidad estaba aprendiendo bien o Eddie, por ser cortes, esquivaba sus pisadas para evitarle la vergüenza y humillación.

 

_“Night and day, under the hide of me_   
_There's an, oh, such a hungry yearning_   
_Burning inside of me_   
_And its torment won't be through_   
_'Til you let me spent my life making love to you_   
_Night and day, day and night”_

“¿Vez? Bailas muy bien… ahora este movimiento es complicado, pero muy útil en pequeños solos de piano.” Antes de que Waylon pudiera hablar, Eddie lo sujeto de forma dominante de nuevo y empezó a guiarlo en toda la habitación con mayor velocidad. Los dos parecían dar solo vueltas en todo el cuarto.

Waylon sentía que perdía el equilibrio, por lo que cambio un poco la posición de sus manos de forma que ambas rodearan el cuello de Eddie.

El solo de piano terminó y la voz de Billie se escuchó de nuevo. Ahora Eddie, para mayor comodidad, coloco sus dos manos en las caderas del joven.

Waylon empezó a ruborizarse por lo íntimo que se estaba volviendo su baile.

_“Night and day, under the hide of me_   
_There's an, oh, such a hungry yearning_   
_Burning inside of me_   
_And its torment won't be through_   
_'Til you let me spent my life making love to you_   
_Day and night, night and day”_

Aunque la música acabo, ambos seguían bailando con el mismo ritmo ya organizado por Eddie. Los dos estaban perdidos por las miradas del otro.

Ninguno sentía vergüenza. Ninguno sentía nerviosismo.

El sentimiento de relajación y diversión que experimentaron en el festival y en sus pláticas durante sus castigos, se volvía a percibir en este inocente acto.

Parecían estar en un sueño del cual no despertarían, sin embargo, Waylon piso a Eddie con fuerza sin querer, causando que este último gruñera un poco de dolor. El joven trato de separarse del pelinegro para disculparse y ayudarlo con su error. Pero la sensación de tener a Waylon tan cerca no dejaron que Eddie cediera a soltarlo.

Ambos hicieron un desastre en los movimientos y cayeron en la cama, quedando Waylon acostado y Eddie encima de él.

“Te dije que era un desastre.” Ambos hombres rieron ante aquello para tratar de despejar el nerviosismo de la situación.

No obstante, las risas no dieron efecto. Eddie lo miro por largo tiempo y empezó a acercársele. Waylon sabía lo que el mayor trataría de hacer y no entendía porque no movía ningún dedo para evitar lo que vendría.

Igual que en el lago aquella noche, Eddie lo beso suavemente en la boca mientras estaba acostado en la cama.

El mayor separo los labios un poco y Waylon, con nerviosismo, correspondió el beso.

Waylon sabía que era un desastre.

Toda esta situación no era justa para ambos. No era justo que Eddie se hiciera ilusiones.

Su propia confusión interna sólo lo dañaría en gran medida. Esa realización lo hizo sentir más culpable.

Eddie tal vez fue un criminal en el pasado, pero ahora trata de arreglar las cosas. Waylon se percataba realmente de esos intentos. Pero, aún no estaba seguro si este sentimiento que tenía era aprecio, lastima o, en los últimos casos _amor_.

Esas sensaciones son tan distintas. El amor por su familia, el amor por Lisa. Esos amores no eran lo mismo que sus sentimientos por Eddie. Ahí estaba el problema, Waylon ya ni siquiera sabía cómo definir el amor.

El amor que Eddie le daba todo el tiempo, ya se convirtió en algo intolerable. Día y noche se preguntaba porque Eddie admitía quererlo. Él no merecía ser amado. De hecho, se sentía incómodo con todo aquello. No por el hecho de que ambos sean hombres, o de que él sea un asesino. Solamente, no lograba comprenderlo. Él se sentiría mejor si Eddie lo despreciara. No lograba entender porque Eddie lo amaba.

El laberinto de problemas de Waylon seguían y seguían, mientras que el beso continuaba de la misma manera.

Eddie detuvo los besos y se levantó un poco para mirar el rostro del chico. Sonrió y después deposito su cara en el hombro de Waylon para inhalar el aroma de su piel y cabello.

Waylon sintió un escalofrió por toda su columna. Su cara empezó a arder. Aquellas repentinas emociones provocaron que se aferrara a la espalda de Eddie.

Todo se salió de control y a Waylon parecía no importarle. Estaba en un abismo sin salida y su juicio era guiado por las suaves carisias de Eddie.

“Waylon… yo ya no puedo contener esto que siento. Trato todos los días, pero, siento que aumenta.”

El rubio lo seguía mirando sin cambiar de posición o mostrar resistencia a las dulces muestras de afecto.

“Eddie… ¿Por qué me amas?... de todas las personas aquí… ¿por qué yo? Yo no merezco ese amor.”

Eddie volteo hacia Waylon con ferocidad y la anatomía de su cara mostraba decisión.

“¡Nunca digas eso! Tú… tú eres demasiado importante para mí. Eres una maravillosa persona.”

El rubio empezó a estallar en carcajadas mientras tapaba su rostro con una de sus manos.

El joven pensó en lo equivocado que Eddie estaba. Reírse de la ironía de la situación fue casi un gesto involuntario. Ni siquiera le importo la extraña mirada de Eddie.

“No lo soy Eddie.”

Eddie se dirigió a los labios del chico y lo beso de nuevo.

“Tú eres el que está equivocado… déjame demostrártelo.”

Waylon no opuso resistencia y permitió que continuase con su exploración. Su cuerpo empezó a calentarse por las maravillosas sensaciones que las manos de Eddie le provocaban.

Pequeños gemidos de placer salían de los labios de ambos.

Waylon se alarmo por la dureza de su propio miembro. Eddie pareció notar la reacción porque lentamente agarro el bulto y empezó a masajearlo.

El rubio esta vez abrió los ojos de par en par y miro a Eddie con sorpresa y un poco de deseo.

Eddie se detuvo y recostó encima del rubio.

“Te amo Waylon. Y, aunque no me correspondas, siempre te amare.”

Waylon tomo profundas respiraciones y se levantó de la cama. Eddie lo siguió poco tiempo después de forma que quedaran frente a frente.

“Gracias Eddie… gracias por amarme.” Waylon dijo con una sonrisa. Después miro a Eddie por largo tiempo.

Seguía sin entender el amor que el mayor sentía por él. Sin poder evitarlo, varias imágenes de Eddie en el Motor Morfogenético aparecieron como un rayo de luz.

La tortura inimaginable y su abuso sexual desde que él era pequeño, hicieron que Waylon estallara en llanto. Siempre se compadeció de Eddie desde que Rosalind, como manera de ayuda a sus sesiones, le solicito que investigara el pasado de Eddie con mayor profundidad.

Waylon era un hombre de familia y no podía concebir la idea de tocar a sus niños de esa manera.

Un padre está ahí para guiarte. Para sostener tu mano cuando estás perdido. Para darte consuelo y protección ante los problemas más simples y difíciles.

Pero, aprovecharse de esa manera de un niño tan vulnerable. La ira se convertía en tristeza y desamparo cada vez que pensaba en él.

Todas las torturas y cacerías en el asilo, ya no parecían importarle. Le era imposible odiarlo en estos momentos.

No sabía si era amor o compasión. Pero de algo estaba seguro. No podía aborrecerlo. Esta mezcla de confusas sensaciones lo llevaría a una catástrofe. Y él lo sabía.

“Fue doloroso ¿verdad?” dijo el ingeniero mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Eddie empezó a acercársele para abrazarlo con el fin de darle consuelo. Lentamente, coloco sus manos en los hombros del joven.

Al estar tan cerca, Waylon toco varias partes del pecho y abdomen de Eddie.

“Los tubos… en el experimento... los que te colocaron. Dolió mucho ¿verdad?”

“No… no lo recuerdo bien Waylon.”

El rubio se aferró a Eddie y deposito su cara en su pecho. Empezó a llorar con respiraciones agitadas.

Eddie lo abrazo con fuerza y empezó a dirigir una mano al cabello del rubio para acariciarlo.

Eddie estaba atónito ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban. ¿El sufrimiento que el padeció todo este tiempo en Murkoff lo conmovían a tal extremo?

“lo-lo siento… ta-tanto Ed-Eddie.” decía el rubio en la misma posición.

“Shhh…” Eddie hacia lo posible para calmarlo. Pero el llanto y las respiraciones se volvieron más erráticas.

Levanto un poco el rostro del rubio y lo acerco a sus labios. El beso fue muy cálido y suave.

Eddie continúo con su acto de amor. Al percatarse de que Waylon parecía calmarse, lo recostó en la comodidad de la cama. Sin dejar de abrazarlo, acerco el MP3 y le coloco un audífono a Waylon.

Encendió el reproductor y las suaves melodías de Billie rodeaban a ambos.

Los dos, seguían cansados por todo el estrés emocional y dejaron que el momento los tranquilizara.

Waylon se aferró más a Eddie y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar.

La preciosa música fue el arrullo de ambos, mientras que sus abrazos fueron la manta necesaria para el frio.

***

Miles no tenía idea de donde se encontraba. La habitación era muy pequeña y con paredes blancas que brillaban por su extrema limpieza.

Sentía que todo era real. Podía sentir los resortes en la cama, el olor a medicina y utensilios de limpieza tan concentrados.

No obstante de algo si estaba seguro, sus manos, sus pies, e incluso, el sonido de su voz, no eran suyos.

Él se conocía perfectamente para saber que ese no era él. Pero lo que sea que estuviese pasando, fuera un sueño, una visión o una pesadilla, estaba muy bien elaborada.

Él se preguntaba cómo era posible que soñase en algún lugar en el que jamás había estado.

_“¡Hope! ¡Recoge tu bandeja de comida de una puta vez!”_

Dijo una voz llena de enojo del otro lado de la puerta.

Miles, al acercarse se dio cuenta que en la mitad de la puerta había una abertura rectangular. En ella, le deslizaron una bandeja con comida.

El tipo que le dio la comida siguió su marcha a las otras habitaciones. En ese momento, Miles aprovecho para mirar al exterior por la pequeña ventana de cristal.

En el exterior veía un largo pasillo con varias habitaciones de la misma medida. Los gritos, los llantos y algunas risas eran escuchados como ecos por todo el lugar.

Sin embargo, Miles logro identificar unas distorsionadas voces cercanas a su propio cuarto. Al poner atención, reconoció una de las voces, la cual, pertenecía a Ethan Blaire.

_“¿Cómo va el experimento? ¿Han obtenido algún resultado?” dijo Ethan con seriedad._

_“Nada. Ninguno de estos enfermos parece útil para eso… Wernicke tiene esperanza en Billy, pero los altos directivos ya no confían en ese viejo… muestra la misma conducta que mi madre hacia el trato con los pacientes.”_

_“Tu madre fue estudiante de Rudolf… ella lo influyo mucho… Lilian no era como nuestros directivos… por nuestro bien… debemos seguir las cosas de acuerdo al plan.”_

_“Lo tengo todo bajo control. Si Hope es de utilidad, el proyecto cumplirá con los resultados que mamá predijo… si eso funciona… todo habrá valido la pena hasta ahora.”_

Miles no tenían idea de que estaban hablando. Pero seguía escuchando.

_“Jeremy… si las cosas se salen de control… quiero que abandones todo esto… tengo medios para mantenerte a salvo.”_

_“No voy a permitir que se salga de control… no dejare que nadie arruine lo que hemos logrado… por nosotros… y por mamá.”_

Las voces se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Miles agudizo su oído lo mayor que pudo, deseaba saber de qué trataba todo esto.

_“Por cierto… recuerda, debes esconder la localización de los demás laboratorios.”_

_“Lo entiendo… no te preocupes… la información está en…”_

Segundos después, los ojos de Miles se abrieron de par en par. La habitación en la que estaba era la misma que la brigada.

Se levantó al baño y se mojó la cara. Se miró al espejo y vio la oscuridad en sus ojos. Era como si el Walrider tratara de salir. Tomo unas cuantas respiraciones y calmo ese poder.

“¿Qué tratas de decirme?… Billy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero les haya gustado el capi!  
> ¡Gracias por leer y por seguir mi historia!  
> ¡Comenten, no teman!


	11. Anfitrión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Bien… primero, me siento tan mal por haber dejado este fic abandonado en un rincón y enfocarme en otras historias. Si aún hay lectores en esta historia, quiero pedirles una disculpa por la ausencia en este fic. Me llegaban más ideas y me enfoque demasiado en ellas.   
> Decidí hacer un cambio y dedicar este fic y al resto que tengo para darles el ciclo que merecen.  
> ¡Aún hay esperanza para esta historia y las que vienen! Así que, gracias por seguir aquí.

Waylon sabía que estaba soñando. Era eso o simplemente se había vuelto loco. No es de extrañarse que ese fuera un resultado tan factible entre todas las cosas. Él mismo se sorprendía al ser testigo de múltiples escenarios que él sólo creía posible en sus más locas pesadillas. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que en cualquier momento, él perdería la razón y se desviaría demasiado del hombre cuerdo que una vez fue.

Ahora mismo, estaba amarrado en una camilla. La enorme sala parecía un quirófano con varias luces que lo cegaban y no le permitían tener un vistazo claro de los demás cuerpos que se movían a su alrededor.

Al bajar la tonalidad de la iluminación, pudo ver con horror el terrible escenario del que formaba parte.

Los múltiples cuerpos que se movían alrededor suyo, eran diferentes _variantes_. Unos con golpes y deformaciones y otros irreconocibles por las quemaduras en sus caras.

No sabía porque estaba de esa forma, no entendía cómo era posible que ellos estuvieran aquí. Todos y cada uno de ellos parecían un enorme ejército que llenaba el quirófano en total.

Todo el mundo usaba el uniforme del psiquiátrico, incluso él, con el mismo color y suciedad, la misma numeración y la idéntica sensación de su piel al tacto de la tela.

Waylon quería huir, deseaba gritar y anhelaba que esta pesadilla se acabara.

Los pacientes, al verlo quejarse y moverse, voltearon a su dirección. Varios se juntaron a su alrededor y rodearon la enorme sala con gruñidos y gemidos de furia.

Ese sonido tan sobrenatural hizo que los escalofríos fueran insoportables.

_“¡Tú nos hiciste esto!”_

_“¡¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo?!”_

_“¡Míranos!”_

_“¡Míranos!”_

_“¡Perra!”_

_“¡Ramera!”_

El rubio miraba en diversas direcciones. Esas voces eran los únicos gruñidos comprensibles en toda la sala. Su camilla se movía con violencia entre los empujes de otros _variantes_ que deseaban insultarlo.

A pesar de este desastre, uno de los pacientes saco una navaja. Los demás hicieron por desgracia lo mismo segundos después. Unos con cuchillos de cocina, otros con tubos o palos de madera y los demás, empezaron a convertir sus manos en puños.

 _“Vamos… esto nos ayudara a expresarnos.”_ Dijo uno de forma amenazadora para apuñalarlo con fuerza en el pecho. Seguido de esto, una horda de cuerpos se acercaron más y empezaron a lastimarlo. Unos lo golpearon con fuerza y otros lo apuñalaron en distintas extremidades.

Era una pesadilla. Las risas y gritos de triunfo ante su agonía era un festín para todos los presentes. Esos sonidos de satisfacción desesperada le helaron la sangre. Ni siquiera era capaz de pedir ayuda ante la carente importancia de sus captores.

Entre gritos, gruñidos y golpes, Waylon perdió la capacidad de hablar. Sus cuerdas vocales parecían apagadas ante el daño de los ataques.

Su débil cuerpo quedo masacrado y marcado por la ira de la horda. Inclusive, podía sentir tres cuchillos incrustados todavía en su pecho.

 _“Hey… tu… el de la esquina… aquí, toma esto… tú también necesitas desahogarte.”_ Dijo el mismo variante que dio el primer ataque mientras sacaba uno de los cuchillos de su herido pecho.

Waylon, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio el camino que los pacientes hacían a esa esquina. Al final de ese extremo se encontraba Eddie, usando su vestimenta como el _novio_. Empezó a caminar lentamente hasta que se acercó al cuerpo de Waylon. Detrás de Eddie un coro de gritos y ánimos lo rodeaban para que lastimara al rubio.

Waylon trato de gritar y de pedirle que no lo lastimara. Sin embargo, este no era su Eddie. Este era el _novio_ , el mismo hombre que lo persiguió y estuvo a punto de mutilarlo. El mismo ser humano que mostraba su amor por medio de golpes, dolor y tristeza.

_“No… por favor… Eddie… soy yo… ¡soy yo!”_

Pero Eddie no le prestó atención a su débil voz. Tomo el cuchillo del variante y se acercó a la cara de Waylon.

 _“Yo pude haberte amado por siempre, cariño.”_ Con rapidez, Eddie lo apuñalo en un ojo y la realización de ese escenario más el inmenso dolor en el sueño, lo hicieron despertar de su pesadilla.

Enormes respiraciones mezcladas con gemidos de terror lo rodearon en la oscuridad de la cálida cama. La habitación de la brigada era similar a la suya, pero con pequeñas diferencias. En primer lugar, él no estaba solo, Eddie se encontraba profundamente dormido envuelto en las abrigadoras sabanas. No pareció notar la pesadilla de Waylon ya que sus respiraciones eran calmadas y tranquilas.

Al respirar un poco, él rubio recordó los eventos anteriores a este. Sintió una ligera crisis rodearlo y los fuertes brazos de Eddie sostenerlo en todo el momento. Ahora al ver este escenario, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Miro su ropa y se dio cuenta de que seguía con la ropa deportiva militar. Miro a Eddie de nuevo para corroborar que no era una pesadilla. Al afirmar sus dudas, se quitó la cobija de encima y salió de la habitación. Se sentía mareado y con pánico entre la oscuridad del pasillo. Estaba tan desorientado, no sabía siquiera que hora era, y no había nadie en los pasillos y los ruidos del exterior se transformaban en ecos distorsionados para Waylon.

Todo el camino, iba apoyando su hombro en la pared del pasillo como si fuera un animal herido. Se sintió finalmente seguro cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Miro la hora con el reloj de mano que dejo en una de las sillas, notando así que eran las tres de la mañana. Al menos tendría unas cuantas horas para dormir. Pero antes de que decidiera irse a la cama, vio la navaja en la pequeña mesa de su habitación.

El filo brillaba con la luz de la luna filtrada por la ventana. La apariencia de esa herramienta era tan tentadora para él. Una difícil salida y manera de redimir la culpa que lo invadía.

Igual que varias noches, en la misma sensación fría y silenciosa de la habitación, Waylon se quitó la playera y posiciono la navaja en las marcas ahora costrosas por la sanación de su cuerpo.

Con lentitud, encajo un poco la punta filosa del cuchillo, gimió y lloriqueo por el inevitable dolor de su acto y aberturas nuevas. Se aseguró de marcar las heridas que su mano le permitiera hasta que el dolor ya no lo soportara.

Se derrumbó en el suelo y se abrazó así mismo en posición fetal ante el frio del piso. Su llanto y sus lamentaciones hechas palabras fueron los únicos ruidos en toda la habitación.

“Lo siento… lo siento… yo no quería que eso pasara… merezco esto… es mi culpa… perdón… perdón…”

Tristes palabras de culpa y de auxilio que se volvían más constantes día tras día. Pecados que se convirtieron en responsabilidad suya en el incidente en Murkoff.

Ningún paciente se iba de su mente. Cada uno de ellos lo culpaban por el sufrimiento causado. Cuando trabajaba en ese lugar, él observaba todo el tiempo la agonía de aquellos seres humanos y, simplemente, no hizo nada.

Esta era su redención, esta era su única medida de castigo.

Su único deseo ahora era que esos fantasmas no lo torturaran en las pocas horas de la noche.

***

Miles no pudo dormir después de ese extraño sueño. No era por miedo a las imágenes tan realistas y vivas que presencio en la noche, era más bien por sus propios pensamientos y contexto en general.

Esos sueños se volvieron más recurrentes después de su huida de Murkoff. Al principio no les prestaba la atención debida. Creía que era su propia locura reflejándose en la noche ante todo lo que había experimentado. O tal vez, era un efecto secundario al ser el _anfitrión_.

Algunas veces era como si él fuera Billy, viendo con claridad a la madre del chico y las agradables salidas con ella. En otras, soñaba con una mujer que se encontraba descansando en una lujosa casa. Cuando era ella, siempre veía escenas de escritura ilegible por máquinas de escribir. También había otras escenas en las que cuidaba de un niño pequeño en un parque. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía emoción real al ver esas imágenes. Eran como si esos sentimientos fueran suyos de alguna extraña manera. Incluso, él podría jurar que el amor hacia el pequeño lograba sentirlos como suyos.

Sin embargo, al despertar, todas esas emociones parecían desvanecerse. Estaba consciente y su verdadero yo era quien mantenía el control.

Hubo un tiempo en esos meses cuando los sueños se detuvieron. Sin embargo, cuando Baker revelo la información sobre el descubrimiento de más testigos y de Ethan moviendo sus manos para encontrarlos, sus sueños volvieron y de manera recurrente. Pero esta vez, soñaba con ese momento en específico con Billy. Lo soñaba todas las noches.

Sin duda, el chico quería decirle algo. Tenía sus teorías de como eso era posible, pero quería hablar primero con otra persona y contarle todo su escenario.

Tal vez estaría loco, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

Decidió no ir a desayunar en la cafetería, se dirigió al cubículo de Rosalind con la esperanza de no interrumpirla.

Al tocar la puerta, escucho a la joven mujer darle aprobación para que pasara.

“Buenos días. Discúlpame, ¿estas ocupada?” Dijo Miles para después cerrar la puerta. Al mirarla, la encontró con su misma bata médica blanca. La mujer usaba una blusa blanca rosada junto a una falda ajustada que le quedaba por arriba de las rodillas. Al parecer la chica se encontraba desayunando.

“No, no lo estoy. Acabo de terminar mi desayuno. Sí que eres madrugador. Los chicos que vienen aquí me visitan al mediodía o después de desayunar. Pero, dejando eso, ¿sucede algo?” La mujer dejo su pequeño estuche de comida en el escritorio y se enfocó en el castaño.

“Bien… es complicado de explicar.”

“Tenemos todo el tiempo Miles… dime que sucede.” Dijo con genuino interés y con un tono lleno de simpatía.

El joven tomo unas cuantas respiraciones e inicio un recuento de los hechos. Inicio, de la forma más clara y concisa las locuras que ahora lo rodeaban.

***

Eddie no dejaba de sonreír ante el gozo que aún mantenía por las acciones de ayer en la noche. El sentir el tacto y calor de otro ser humano le sentó de maravilla mientras dormía.

A pesar de sus agradables sensaciones, no dejaba de preocuparse por Waylon. El chico parecía realmente alterado aquella noche.

Lo quería. Por todos los cielos, lo amaba demasiado que hasta le dolía. Pero, ¿hasta cuándo tenia? Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, si vencían esta pesadilla, él volvería a prisión. Una ligera voz le dijo que no prestara atención. Que a su tiempo él sabría lidiar con el problema. Pero, la ansiedad y el tiempo acabando sólo provocaban que cayera más y más en su propio agujero de miedo.

No había futuro, no había una existencia para su amor y no había nada que hacer para ser correspondido. 

Él sabía eso, él entendía las consecuencias de vivir en su propia fantasía. Lo concebía desde antes de que todo su infierno comenzara. Aun así, todavía deduciendo todo aquello, su terco corazón le pedía que continuase. A pesar de aceptar su realidad, él decidió gozar de sus últimos momentos y disfrutar de dar un amor que no sería correspondido.

Sí, eso era lo mejor. Eso era su salvación en cada sombra y dolor que torturaban su pobre alma.

En sus batallas consigo mismo, se levantó de la cama, se mojó su rostro y se cepillo los dientes rápidamente. Finalmente, se quitó la ropa para usar otra playera gris.

No había nada que hacer en este día que lo involucraran de hecho. Al caminar por la zona miro a Waylon en uno de los patios exteriores. El rubio estaba mirando la pequeña zona en la que él y los niños usaron para jugar futbol. Se encontraba tocando la piedra ámbar mientras respiraba de forma calmada.

Eddie sintió un latido en el corazón. Todos habían perdido mucho para esta batalla, pero Waylon fue despojado de todo en un sólo día.

No podía llamar a su familia o decirles cuanto los amaba. Era una locura insoportable, similar a la que él padece con su tormenta de sentimientos.

Era curioso, Eddie sentía que ambos compartían eso en común. Los dos no eran capaces de expresar lo que les atormentaba, pero se sentían conformes de presenciar la seguridad del ser amado.

Sin ninguna timidez, él se acercó al lado del rubio y se sentó dejando unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia. Lo menos que deseaba era ponerlo nervioso.

“Buenos días.”

Waylon se despertó del trance y lo miro en segundos mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba de la impresión.

Era algo bueno, en ocasiones pasadas Waylon temblaba un poco y desviaba la mirada.

“Buenos días Eddie.”

El pelinegro lo miro con una amable sonrisa y se sintió relajado al recibir el mismo gesto por parte del ingeniero.

Eddie sabía que su relación nunca fue sencilla y que estar a su lado seguía siendo lo más incómodo del mundo.

A pesar de tantas dificultades, Eddie se sentía feliz, el estar cerca de Waylon le daba paz a su alma corrompida. Era como si lograse ser otra persona a su lado, un nuevo ser sin culpas y sin crimines.

No era sano pensar de esa manera, pero mientras durara su pequeña libertad, él deseaba seguir viviendo en este hermoso sueño.

Entre sus pensamientos y en la naturaleza exterior, Eddie comenzó a mirar las facciones de Waylon en cada segundo, sin embargo, su exploración se detuvo al notar una herida en particular cerca de la muñeca. No era parecido a un moretón o golpe, era similar a un rasguño o a una herida provocada por el filo.

“Waylon, discúlpame, pero, ¿ocurrió algo en tu brazo?... parece que te lastimaste.”

El rubio pareció tomar la respuesta por sorpresa. En instantes, se tapó la muñeca para que Eddie no la viera más.

“Un pequeño accidente… Joseph me enseño un movimiento con una navaja… soy algo torpe con esas herramientas.”

Su rostro lucia como el de un ángel a los ojos de Eddie, pero, era un ángel que ocultaba algo y no le gustaba el aura de aquello. Esas situaciones le eran tan similares a como él actuaba en el pasado, cuando buscaba a sus presas y daba el golpe en el momento indicado.

La situación era similar a la que el experimentaba cuando estaba cerca de ser capturado.

A pesar de todo, Eddie sabía que no era necesario apresurar la situación. Decidió que lo mejor era no presionar.

“Sé que Joseph te ayuda, pero, no me gusta que este cerca de ti… hay algo de él que no me agrada.”

El rubio rio de forma relajada y lo miro a los ojos. Eddie en ese estado le hacía recordar a sus hijos cuando se ponían celosos, a esos momentos en los que no querían que él estuviera ocupado en el trabajo o les dejara de prestar atención. A sus niños solía sucederles cuando le prestaba más atención a uno.

“Eddie… tranquilo… si algo malo llegara a suceder, tu serás el primero en saberlo.”

Lo anterior pareció calmarlo, la tensión en sus hombros se fue y recibió una sonrisa a cambio.

“Um, sobre lo que paso ayer…” Continúo Eddie con mucha curiosidad en un intento por acercarse físicamente a él mientras hablaba.

“Perdóname Eddie… no me gusta mostrar ese lado, pero, realmente lamento lo que ocurrió en el psiquiátrico… ya ni siquiera soy capaz de dormir…tuve un sueño y…”

El mayor ignoro las risas y gritos de otros militares a lo lejos y se concentró en cada palabra que el chico tuviera que decir.

“Todos… todos ellos, los pacientes,  me culpaban por lo ocurrido… decían que yo les había hecho eso… todos los daños que el proyecto causo yo…” Waylon no pudo terminar la frase. Desvió la mirada con mucha culpa y apoyo ambos codos en sus piernas para juntar las manos. “Tal vez ellos tienen razón.”

“Claro que no… ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa?... no fue tu culpa.”

“Ni siquiera te ayude… sólo deje que pasara.”

Ambos guardaron un incómodo silencio ahora. Eddie no sabía que decir ni que hacer para ayudarle. La frustración salió en él de la manera más amarga posible, nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer parecía influir en nadie y mucho menos hacia su ser más preciado. Como le gustaría arroparlo del mundo, como anhelaba buscar cualquier cosa para mejorar el estado de ánimo de Waylon.

Se sentía tan poco influyente y un completo inútil. Sentía que no servía para nada, pero eso no lo detuvo para protegerlo y consolarlo con las pocas palabras que tenía.

“No te odio... yo… siento todo lo contrario… no podías ayudarme sin perder algo a cambio… tu… me estas ayudando ahora… te importa ayudarnos ahora.”

Waylon lo miro de nuevo de una forma vacía y triste, pero, con un cálido sentimiento en su pecho.

“Gracias…” Fue todo lo que logro decir, para después darle un cariñoso puño en el hombro.

Por desgracia, ninguna palabra lo salvaba de sus demonios internos. Waylon deseaba con toda su alma el ser capaz de cambiar sus emociones.

Si tan sólo existiera una píldora para eso.

***

Miles mantenía sus respiraciones constantes en la camilla de la oficina. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sólo escuchaba el ruido de las pisadas y platicas al exterior de la oficina.

Rosalind, quien planeaba hacer una pequeña sesión similar a la meditación, le pidió a Miles que mantuviera sólo respiraciones con la boca.

Después de varios intentos, el joven logro sentirse completamente fuera del cuarto, ya no era capaz de sentir lo que tenía alrededor, sólo podía escuchar a la suave voz de la psicóloga dentro de la oficina.

“Vas muy bien Miles… dime… qué ves.”

El castaño no sabía si quiera que responder, las imágenes eran tan rápidas y poco coherentes y los escenarios eran distintos y nunca antes vistos. Sintió mucha frustración al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

“Es muy rápido… no entiendo…” Dijo el chico sin abrir sus ojos.

“Intentemos de nuevo… calma… respira otra vez y _ordénale_ que te muestre todo de nuevo.”

Miles asintió con lentitud y se dejó llevar, así como controlaba al Walrider, trato de ordenar una secuencia de imágenes, _recuerdos_ por así decirlo, intentos que no lograba visualizar con exactitud.

 _“Por favor… Billy… muéstrame lo que quieres decirme.”_ Dijo en sus pensamientos mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

En segundos, su visión cambio, mostrando un espacio del cual él estaba muy familiarizado.

Era el laboratorio subterráneo en Mount Massive, él estaba herido antes las caídas y mutilaciones sufridas en ese infierno. Estaba parado y lleno de dolor en la puerta que mostraría a los soldados y a Wernicke, listos para esperarlo y acabar con su vida.

En ese instante, él empezó a sentir pánico.

“Ya no… ¡No! ¡Me mataran! ¡No puedo soportarlo de nuevo!”

En ese instante, sintió la suave mano de la mujer sujetarle con fuerza. Le impresionaba el hecho de que el tacto no lo despertara de sus visiones.

“Miles… esa batalla acabo… no hay nada ahí… ellos no están aquí… ya acabo… tu estas a salvo.”

El castaño continúo con sus respiraciones y con temor de equivocarse, abrió la puerta con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Lo que vio, no era lo que esperaba, en la entrada, vio el cuarto de Billy, sólo que esta vez el chico no estaba ahí.

 _“¡Hope! ¡Recoge tu bandeja de comida de una puta vez!”_ Dijo la misma fastidiosa voz de su sueño.

Miles lo había logrado, encontró lo que buscaba. Se acercó a la puerta y recogió la bandeja. Al igual que una cinta de video, todo se repitió de la misma manera.

Los mismos gritos, los mismos lamentos y padre e hijo continuando la conversación.

_“No voy a permitir que se salga de control… no dejare que nadie arruine lo que hemos logrado… por nosotros… y por mamá.”_

Ya estaba cerca, esta vez nadie arruinaría su misión. Miles se concentró por completo, sin dejar de ver a los dos conversar y confesar el dato.

Las voces se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Miles agudizo su oído lo mejor que podía. Esta vez no habría interrupciones que lo destruyeran.

_“Por cierto… recuerda, debes esconder la localización de los demás laboratorios.”_

_“Lo entiendo… no te preocupes… la información está en Canadá… en… en la casa donde solíamos cuidar de mamá.”_ El tono de Jeremy parecía amargo, no es como si a Miles le importara el tipo. Le parecía curioso el tono.

 _“Nadie sospechara de ese lugar… y tu yo sólo lo sabemos... bien pensado.”_ Ethan siguió su camino, Miles pudo ver con claridad como depósito su mano en el hombro del chico para después asentir con orgullo.

_“Jeremy… no permitas que nadie destruya lo que logramos… nadie puede saberlo.”_

El chico asintió con seguridad y lo siguió a una distancia algo alejada.

Miles no podía creer la información obtenida. Esto ayudaría a terminar con la plaga y así darle un golpe más directo.

Pero, su alegría se convirtió en temor al voltear detrás suyo. De pie y con sólo la ropa interior que usaba dentro de esa burbuja experimental, estaba Billy Hope mirándolo con cierta tristeza y preocupación. Su físico no estaba dañado, parecía el de un joven normal.

El chico empezó a acercársele, parecía que deseaba tocarlo.

Billy pareció notar la incomodidad en el rostro de Miles, ya que detuvo sus movimientos.

 _“No…noso… nosotros… aquí… contigo… nunca… nunca estamos solos.”_ Dijo el chico con algo de frustración y cansancio. Parecía molesto por no terminar las frases.

“Billy… ¿qué quieres de mí?” Miles siguió manteniendo la concentración sin ser aún capaz de creer que lo que estaba presenciando fuera verdad.

Ya no podía diferenciar si era un sueño o realidad.

_“No… no… no lo… no lo lastimes… por favor.”_

Miles estaba confuso, ¿hablaba de Ethan? ¿Hablaba del bastardo de Blaire?

“¿Ethan? ¿No quieres que lastime a Ethan?”

El chico asintió con lentitud en contestación de la pregunta sin perder su rostro lleno de inquietud.

“Ese bastardo causo todo esto. Él nos convirtió en esto… mierda Billy, tú no merecías esto… ninguno de los pacientes. ¡¿Por qué diablos me pides esto?!”

El chico parecía tener una tormenta interna junto a un cansancio que lo estaba dominando.

_“Ella… ella me dijo… me pido que te dijera… que no quiere que lo lastimes.”_

Miles empezó a tener la visión borrosa, se dio cuenta de que todo su escenario se estaba desmoronando.

“Billy no te entiendo.”

 _“Estamos aquí Miles… estamos siempre a tu lado.”_ La voz ahora no sólo pertenecía a Billy, se escuchaba la voz de una mujer y de otro hombre al mismo tiempo pero de forma distorsionada.

Antes de que pidiera más explicaciones, la voz llena de alarma de Rosalind se escuchó.

“¡Miles! ¡Escucha mi voz! ¡Debes despertar!”

En instantes, Miles abrió los ojos y comenzó a parpadearlos rápidamente para que su vista mejorara.

Quedo impresionado al ver que las nanomáquinas estaban rodeando la oficina sin control, delante de él, había tres soldados apuntándole con un rifle de asalto militar. El rostro de los militares estaba completamente lleno de pavor.

Miles detuvo el desastre con su poder, pero al intentar acercarse a Rosalind, los hombres apuntaron sus armas.

“Chicos, está bien… ya no hay peligro… se tranquilizó.” Dijo la mujer mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de los soldados.

El pequeño grupo bajo las armas con lentitud mientras sus respiraciones dejaban de ser tensas. Uno de ellos camino cerca de Miles mientras pisaba algunos documentos y cuadernos que cayeron al suelo ante el impacto del poder.

“¡Mierda Upshur! Creímos que… creímos que ya no eras tú.” Dijo el militar que se le aproximo con una voz llena de preocupación.

Miles se sentía extraño por el tono, a pesar de ser un equipo con los soldados, él llegaba a sentirse odiado por la mayoría de ellos. Prefería pensar en eso ahora a no tener que amargarse con sus juicios sobre trato ajeno.

“Funcionó… tu técnica, logre escuchar lo que faltaba… pero, algo extraño paso… era como si…” Antes de que pudiera terminar su relato, el General Baker entro con un rostro pálido y con respiraciones agitadas en la habitación.

Parecía que se imaginaba lo peor.

“¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?!... sus gritos se escucharon hasta mi oficina.”

“General tranquilícese, hicimos un pequeño experimento… perdió un poco el control pero Miles logro controlarlo… todo está bien.”

El hombre seguía sin poder creer las declaraciones, su mirada llena de miedo enfoco a Miles y pareció calmarse al notar que el chico estaba normal, sin ningún rastro de su poder a la vista.

“¿De qué experimento se trató?” Dijo con la voz algo calmada pero nerviosa.

El experiodista suspiro y explico todo lo sucedido al pie de la letra. Se quedó algo incómodo al ver como todo el mundo no lo perdía de vista.

Les parecía poco creíble lo que le había sucedido. Varios, a excepción de Rosalind, fueron escépticos ante la experiencia. Les parecía poco creíble que Billy Hope se comunicara con él.

Sin más, Miles pidió que reuniera a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Eddie y Waylon.

El fin de su pesadilla y la muerte de Murkoff estaban acercándose.

***

Parte de los soldados y las principales cabecillas se encontraban en el cuarto de conferencias, era el mismo en donde Waylon fue interrogado junto a su familia de hecho.

Todos lo miraban con mucha curiosidad y con algo de temor ante lo que tuviera que decir.

Eddie y Waylon estaban sentados, curiosamente, uno al lado del otro. Tenía una suposición de lo que estaba pasando, pero no estaría seguro hasta que Eddie se lo confirmase.

“Descubrí un dato de importancia… Murkoff tiene más laboratorios, hay más instalaciones. Mount Massive no fue el único.”

A partir de esa confesión, un gran número de quejidos y suspiros de temor se hicieron escuchar. Ninguno quería creer la información escuchada.

“¡Eso no es posible! ¡Destruimos las pocas instalaciones que nuestros contactos y archivos tenían!” La voz de Joseph sonó al instante al no creer la confesión.

Eddie y Waylon sólo intercambiaban miradas de preocupación. Una ola de ansiedad y miedo rodeo al rubio con recordar su experiencia y las pesadillas que no lo dejaban solo.

“Es verdad, Jeremy Blaire guardo las localizaciones de los laboratorios en Canadá… hay una lista guardada en una de las propiedades de esa familia.” Dijo el castaño con mucha seguridad sin dejar de cambiar su rostro lleno de seriedad.

“¿Cómo sabe eso Upshur?... de dónde se basa para llegar a esta conclusión.” Baker estaba más que interesado. No era para menos, le parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, el tener la salvación al alcance de la mano.

“Yo… bien… sé que pensaran que es extraño, pero, lo escuche… bien, mejor dicho, Billy Hope lo hizo.”

Ahora todos estaban confundidos, conocían su historia dentro de Murkoff y no entendían como le fue posible mantener una interacción con Billy.

“Puedo ver… sentir y escuchar todas las experiencias de Billy, es como, un registro… como si yo fuera un simple espectador.”

Todos lo miraron con decepción y otros negaron con la cabeza, les pareció completamente ridículo que la evidencia era basada en un sueño. Con ese antecedente les fue imposible tomar en serio el asunto.

“¿Estas jodiendome?... ¿estás diciéndonos que la supuesta _lista_ la escuchaste por medio de una visión? ¡No nos hagas perder el tiempo! Por favor, no vamos a arriesgarnos por las alucinaciones de un loco.” La voz de Joseph sonaba más irritada que de costumbre. Detrás de él, una bola de comentarios surgió con el mismo tono e insinuación ante lo sucedido. Las voces de todos se alzaron un poco, descendiendo un poco cuando el General pidió orden.

“Él dice la verdad…”

Todo el mundo se quedó en completo silencio y prestaron atención a Rosalind. La mujer aprovecho en ese momento para sacar varias notas fotocopiadas.

“Tengo aquí en mano una de las investigaciones por el doctor Wernicke… dice algo que les hará cambiar de parecer.”

La mujer miro en las copias y se enfocó en varios párrafos subrayados.

“Hope no fue el primero en ser el sujeto de experimentos. Existieron varios sujetos de prueba, pero, hubo un peculiar caso que llamo mi atención. Se trata al parecer de un hombre que sufría de fobia al fuego… el experimento perdió el control… no hubo complicaciones en controlarlo… sabiendo la debilidad de ese anfitrión... usaron fuego para debilitarlo por así decirlo… las nanomáquinas reaccionaron al _miedo_ de ese hombre y se rendían ante el fuego.”

“¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que Upshur dice?” Joseph la miro con vista de halcón y sin entender el dato.

La psicóloga miro uno de los párrafos y procedió a leer en voz alta.

_“Nunca imagine la sola posibilidad, pero Lilian Blaire me ha abierto los ojos ante el incidente con el sujeto con la fobia al fuego. Si las nonamáquinas en su interior mostraban la misma conducta que el anfitrión, esto indica más de lo que imaginamos. Ya no me cabe la menor duda, de que nuestra creación requiere copiar e imitar la personalidad de su anfitrión. Guarda un registro de cada detalle físico y psicológico… el Walrider, no puede vivir sin un anfitrión y tampoco puede vivir sin una personalidad… si no posee esas herramientas, es sólo un cascaron vacío sin propósito.”_

Todos siguieron procesando la información y tratando de encontrar algún enlace en las notas del doctor y las confesiones de Miles.

“El Walrider registra cada detalle de sus anfitriones, yo tengo la hipótesis de que no los borra del todo, Miles me ha confesado que tiene sueños de zonas específicas… sus visiones son prueba de ello. Billy Hope realmente trato de decirle algo… y creemos que la lista de los laboratorios era su propósito… ese pobre chico quiso ayudarnos.”

Todos se quedaron murmurando entre ellos y sin tanta seguridad de lo que escuchaban. Algunos parecían ceder y otros no les creían sin tener una prueba física en mano.

“Aunque usted diga esto, no nos asegura nada.” Dijo el General mientras miraba al fondo de manera reflexiva.

“¿Qué podemos perder? No sé qué quiere Ethan, pero definitivamente trama algo y no es Bueno… queríamos un milagro y ahora lo tenemos.” Rosalind sonó más preocupada ahora y más aún ante el semblante ya pálido que mostraba.

“Podemos hacerlo… no ocupamos muchos soldados, además, es sencillo localizar las propiedades… nosotros tres podemos.” La voz de Eddie salió de la forma más cortes, siendo una gran variedad de miradas la que se enfocaban en él.

“No es seguro Gluskin… una, ustedes tres son buscados por Blaire. Te mataran antes de que les digas _hola_.” Dijo Joseph con amargura en su dirección.

Eddie empezó a enojarse y decidió desahogar el comentario en Joseph, el soldado no era de su agrado y lo odiaba. Odiaba que pasara tiempo con Waylon, le repugnaba que tuviera la ventaja de un acercamiento al rubio por su experiencia en entrenamiento. Sus dedos picaban por darle una fuerte golpiza.

“Prefiero morir afuera que estar aquí, encerrado y esperando a que mi muerte llegue… porque eso estamos haciendo todos, esperar a que Ethan entre a la brigada y nos mate.”

Todos se quedaron callados y sintieron empatía por la declaración. No importa como lo disfrazaran o cuantas victorias fueron obtenidas, la realidad de su situación sólo refleja una cuerda muy floja.  

“No puedo creer que diga esto, pero, Gluskin tiene razón.” Dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba de la silla. “Tenemos muchas formas de infiltrarnos… además, dudo que Ethan sospeche de esta ventaja.”

Una ola de pros y contras salieron en el instante. Waylon no soportaba la situación y pensó en aportar un poco en seguida.

“Hay… hay que hacerlo, yo quiero intentarlo… aunque sea arriesgado… yo también creo en lo que Miles y Rosalind afirman y… pienso igual que Eddie, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que él nos encuentre.” El rubio miro al general con preocupación, pero con decisión a la vez.

El General, aún con sus dudas, decidió dar la orden que definiría el destino de sus hombres. Buena o mala, él estaba de acuerdo con Gluskin en su opinión, no servía de nada ocultarse sin dar un ataque o defensa.

“En ese caso… iniciaremos las investigaciones de esa propiedad y escogeremos a alguien que pueda entrar… ira solamente un pequeño grupo, no podemos arriesgar a todos… esta dicho entonces, iniciaremos este operativo mañana… Upshur, Rosalind, esperemos sus hipótesis sean correctas.” El General se levantó del lugar una vez que termino de dictar instrucciones. Todos se levantaron y se fueron, siendo sólo Rosalind, Miles, Waylon y Eddie los únicos en mantenerse en sus asientos.

Sabían que lo que vendría no sería sencillo, pero si eso significaba una luz de esperanza para terminar con esto, todos la tomarían.

Waylon suspiro y miro a la ventana. Sostuvo su collar ámbar con fuerza y deseo en lo más profundo de su ser, que todos encontraran la paz que habían perdido hace tiempo.

***

Ethan se encontraba mirando el experimento dentro del laboratorio desde una posición segura y detrás de un vidrio de cristal irrompible.

Los científicos lograron, finalmente, recrear las nanomáquinas similares que se habían utilizado en Mount Massive, cada una de ellas estaban contenidas en una esfera similar al acero y con gases químicos esparcidos dentro del metal con el fin de impedir su escape.

Sus propósitos y metas ya estaban por cumplirse, tenía todo listo y sólo necesitaba un elemento más y por el cual sus metas no funcionarían.

Necesitaba a Miles Upshur en sus manos.

“Señor Blaire, todo está listo, estamos por iniciar la prueba, queremos su autorización.” Dijo la voz de una mujer por radio.

“Muy bien, empiecen enseguida.” Dijo sin perder de vista a los científicos y a la esfera.

Los científicos activaron la tecnología y todos dieron ruidos y silbidos de triunfo al ver por las cámaras la peculiar niebla oscura perteneciente al Walrider.

Ethan sonreía desde lo alto, para después desviar la vista a una foto familiar que poseía en un estante de madera.

En ella estaba una mujer de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, rasgos similares que el niño de la foto compartía con ella.

“Lilian… pronto… tu y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, una de ellas, es que mi meta es darle un final a este fic. Lo deje descuidado por tanto tiempo que literalmente lo deje en el olvido, terminar este fic al igual que otros es una de mis tantas metas. Un enorme abrazo a los que aún siguen mi primer fic, tratare de actualizar más a menudo. Un abrazo y un enorme gracias por seguir o darle un intento.
> 
> ¡Les deseo Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!


End file.
